Estrangement
by Nature9000
Summary: Tori finds that life is not as simple as it once was, and after several years she seeks the help of a sister she pushed away long ago. With the help of her friend and counselor, Tori soon discovers how difficult reconnecting truly is, and must work harder than ever before to reconnect. Can she put forth enough effort to prove herself, or will the Vega sisters be forever torn?
1. Chasing an Unreachable Dream

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I was messaging one of my readers (Invader Johnny) when something we were talking about in regards to the futures of the Victorious crew spawned this plot bunny for a oneshot. It was going to stay a oneshot, but then I felt I could do this better as a story.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Still Chasing the Unreachable Dream)

"I'm starting to think my sister was right," Tori sat at the usual booth in the bar, having finished with the song at the karaoke stage. Nearly twenty years had gone on since Hollywood Arts, and Tori was washed up. Her best friend that sat beside her Jade, now married and freshly divorced from Beck Oliver. Jade was a very successful guidance counselor, easily considered one of the best. Tori sipped on her Mai Tai and moved her hands to her head while Jade rubbed her back. "There's nothing in this life."

"Well you keep trying, that's what is important." Tori lifted her lips from the straw and glanced at the woman with mild irritation.

"Even Robbie became something. I didn't go to college because a record producer told me I was going to be a big hit. I wasn't…" She'd been trying to get discovered for her singing voice, and it was Trina that said singing was just a fantasy, not reality. Tori mocked her sister's age old words while absently stirring her drink with the straw. "No Tori, you should go for something you really enjoy, you have to be somebody in this town to become famous." She thought she was somebody, but unfortunately 'somebody' was not Tori Vega of Hollywood Arts. The real world was just shitty. "Maybe I should have listened to her more."

"What did she go on to do?"

"I don't know." Trina left when she got her associate's degree. When she moved, Sinjin moved with her, since they had been dating. She left because she was tired of being injured and poorly treated by not only Tori and her friends, but their parents as well. She told them she was finished and moving to New York. "I haven't talked to her since she and Sinjin moved to New York. God knows what they're doing now." Trina was only twenty then, and Tori had been a fresh graduate. At graduation, they all left about an hour early to make it to the ceremony, and no one bothered to even wait for Trina to get out of the shower. They just laughed and left, and of course, Trina was waiting for them when they got home. She was _angry_.

"Why'd she leave? I mean I thought you guys had a good family."

"If you remember, we all treated her like the plague, so she cut us all off. We didn't have time for her, she didn't have time for us." Tori straightened herself up and narrowed her eyes. "We live in LA, so why the hell have am I not being discovered? I'm good!"

"You're thirty-four, you live with your eighty year old mother and sing in dive bars like this. And you wonder why you're still single." It was true she lived with her mother still, but she had to take care of her mother. The woman's health had been declining for years now.

"Mom is 72, Jade, you know that."

"She _looks_ eighty."

"I know, she's not been doing well since Dad died." Her father passed away ten years ago while on the job, and Trina was unable to come. It hadn't been her fault entirely, Trina's reason given to her mother was that her boss was crunching down on everyone's schedules and she was not allowed time off.

Tori couldn't blame her, even if it had been her decision. David honestly didn't treat her well enough as a father when it came to security. The most vivid memory that came to mind, only because Trina complained about those to them before she left, were when David chose to believe Beck's little puppet show scheme over Trina after she called for help, and when David and Holly joked about leaving her in that prison overseas.

However, it was a couple years before he passed away that he picked himself up and flew out to try and make amends with his daughter. Holly and Tori never went with him because they had other concerns at the time, but he'd done what he set out to do.

She pushed away thoughts of her past and narrowed her eyes onto someone else climbing the karaoke stage. "I'm pissed off right now. I called in sick to work because I heard a talent guy was going to be here." She was a waitress at some local steakhouse, it paid the bills but she still wanted something more. She'd done a lot of waitressing over the years, but her dream of becoming a singer was the best shot she had. Or so, she thought. "Have you ever been to Manhattan? Pretty sure Trina lives in Manhattan."

"Never been to New York." Other than Trina, Andre also moved up to New York where he did manage to get a record label. He made an album but wasn't as well known as most musicians. He faded out a few years ago, and Tori really hadn't heard much from him. Beck went into the military because he was told by an acting agent that he wasn't cut out for film. He came back and became bald, lethargic, and finally _divorced_. Jade had no children by him, which was unfortunate for her, but she said she like the party life and children would get in the way of that.

Robbie moved to Las Vegas and got an act as a ventriloquist. As far as Tori knew, he was still going strong. Cat followed him, much like Sinjin followed Trina. Though, there was some indication that Trina followed Sinjin, considering he got some sort of job offered by his Uncle in New York, who was the principal at a high school. "You know how you keep saying I should just call Trina up and ask her for help?" Which wasn't often, since Jade had been Trina's worst critic back in the days, as all of them were. "I'm halfway tempted." Calling Trina would mean admitting her sister was right, and that had never been something she could do.

"Well who knows. Maybe she'd help you. If she lives in Manhattan, then she lives near Broadway. If she lives near there, she could get you a job there."

"She'd probably force me to through college, I'm too old for that…"

"You're never too old. Look at me, I didn't go to college until I was twenty-five." Jade was a guidance counselor these days. "What can it hurt to call her up? Pride? You didn't cut her off, she cut you guys off."

"That's just it. She told us it was because of our ignorance and never giving her time or whatever-and she was right, we didn't do a lot of things we could have done better, and we pushed her away. Yet-admitting that? Come on…I just think-"

"Tori?" She tensed as a man's voice shook her in place. She turned her head over her shoulder and whined when she saw her boss standing before her. She was tempted to ask what he was doing at the bar, but that would just lead to awkwardness and it wouldn't look too well. "You're skipping out on work again, Vega?"

"It's not so much that I'm skipping out on work, I-"

His voice fell flat and his arms crossed over his chest. "You called in saying you had a rash, a fever, and you were throwing up all over the place."

"Okay come on, I heard there was a talent scout here and I wanted to sing and get discovered. All right? Is that what you want to hear?" She actually received the message through the employee mailbox. It was just an advertisement that she thought all the workers were getting. The man closed his eyes and lifted his brow as his chest expanded and fell.

"I planted the message in the mailbox. Since you're always skipping off to start singing in one of these…" The man sneered at the smoky environment, then shuddered. "These places. I wanted to know if you would forgo work yet again. Get it in gear, Vega…how many times have I told you, you are to show up for work. You've used all your sick days already! Signing is just a dream-having a job is the real world! You are not going to become an overnight sensation, and you certainly won't if you keep sacrificing your job to chase a dream!"

"I'm sorry sir, I just…I've always wanted this." According to Trina, she never wanted it until she went to Hollywood Arts. It was true, actually. She wanted to be a veterinarian all her life, or at least, run a kennel. It was the one true goal she had from childhood to her late teens. Then she heard she could make it big as a singer.

"Really? So you would rather sing in dive bars?"

"No! I mean-I need money, I just-I'd rather be a singer."

"Guess what Vega, even the popular singers _have to work_…" Tori winced and looked over to Jade. Jade was now sipping her own mojito while trying to ignore the Tori's boss. The man was saying the same stuff Trina said to her, and she always ignored It because she thought she'd make it. It was true though, the road to stardom wasn't easy, and truth be told, a part of her still wanted that 'realistic' dream she had. Even that, she couldn't do anymore.

_"You're going to get what you want," Trina said as she paced the living room floor. Tori sat in the middle couch cushion as David sat on her right and Holly to her left. Holly was busy texting the man she was having an affair on, and David was looking at Trina as if she were making some sort of joke. Tori didn't know why Trina couldn't just be happy she finally graduated from Hollywood Arts. _

_ "Trina quit complaining like always, I've graduated!" Tori cheered. Trina stopped moving and turned to her, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms._

_ "You left me in the shower to go to the graduation over an hour early. I had Sinjin drive me down there because my car wasn't starting, and you guys weren't even there. You were at the damn café laughing your asses off!" Trina snapped her fingers at her mother, growling. "Come on mom, pay attention, pay attention now. How many times do I have to say it? Stop texting the man you're cheating on dad with for five minutes and _listen to your goddamn daughter!"

_ "Oh I'm sure it's very important honey," Holly waved her hand dismissively in the air while Tori glanced over at her mother. She hated that Holly was cheating on her dad, and her dad was actually allowing it to happen now."We were just hungry dear, we decided to go eat and figured if you were hungry you'd make yourself a sandwich."_

_ "You're kidding…You've got to be kidding." Trina's eyes flared up with anger as she threw her hands up into the air. "That's it! This is the last damn straw! You ignore me, you treat me like I don't exist…"_

_ "When have we ever treated you harshly?" David asked._

_ "All the fucking time-pardon the language-dad!" David winced as Trina took an angry step forward. "When we were in that prison overseas? What was it you guys said? Leave me there? Yeah fantastic. Leave your daughter overseas, no one will miss her. Oh and what else have you done? Well, let's not forget when I called for help when Beck and the idiots were fighting over me, then they made a complete fool out of me, and you believed _them_ over _me_. Then one of Tori's damn friends cut my rope on the stage and put me in the hospital, no one cared of course." Trina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rubbed her forehead while Tori looked between her parents. "Of course you also told me a couple years ago to go to college far away. Well I'm done with my associates and I'm going for my bachelor's degree. You know it's funny, no one showed any celebration for that!" _

_ "It wasn't like that," Tori defended the family but earned a glare from Trina. "It just happened that a talent director was going to be at the mall the day you got that letter. I had to have Mom and Dad take me…"_

_ "That's another thing! Tori!" Trina put her hands to her shoulders and looked into Tori's eyes. "Grow up, Tori. Do you know how difficult it is to become a famous singer or a famous actor? Get a real job! What happened to that goal you wanted?"_

_ "I still want it, I just figure I'd get more money being a singer." Trina groaned as she straightened herself up and looked over to Holly. Holly was back to texting Gary, and David was distracting himself with his coffee mug. Trina let out an angry scream and tore Holly's phone from her, then threw it against the recliner. Holly gasped out and rose up._

_ "Katrina Vega! Don't throw things! What is wrong with you? You're always acting off base!" Trina stared at her mother for the longest time, her anger simmering and a strange calmness stretched over her face. _

_ Tori reached up, putting her hand to Holly's shoulder, "Mom…"_

_ "What? You say it all the time, your sister acts like she always wants attention when we don't have the time for all the stuff we put up with."_

_ "Really?" Trina narrowed her eyes as David snapped his gaze towards the family. "I'm an annoying attention whore who you don't time for? All right. I got it. I have news for you…" Trina walked over to the end table next to David and used her finger to flick David's coaster off of a paper she'd turned over. "Get your damn coaster off my acceptance letter, dad."_

_ "What?"_

_ "This…" She pulled the paper up and held it before them. "Is an acceptance letter from NYU. New York University. Sinjin will be moving there too, and Courtney is applying to Cornell University. I'm giving you what you want and going far away, right dad?" David dropped his gaze down as Trina narrowed her eyes. "I won't bother you ever again. I won't waste your time with phone calls or anything like that, I'm guessing you won't miss me either, so…fuck you three."_

_ Trina started for the door and Tori reached out, calling out to her, "Trina wait!" Trina opened the door and glanced over her shoulder._

_ "Unless what you have to say is 'congratulations', I'm done here. I've already packed my bags, they're over at Sinjin's right now. 'Good riddance', I'm sure you think, so have fun living your life. I'm leaving on the plane in three days. You have no time for me, I officially have no more time for you. God willing, I will not darken your doorstep any longer." Unable to muster the words needed to make her sister give it another thought, she could only watch Trina disappear behind the slamming door._

Never before had she seen so much anger in her sister's eyes. Trina wasn't angry with Tori's friends, she made that clear on the texts with Tori on the flight to New York. She was angry with the family. The sad fact was, neither of the three ever asked Trina to come back. She made good on her promise, and never bothered them again. Tori did wonder how Trina was doing from time to time.

* * *

So it begins, Tori's still trying to reach fame, but it's costly the price. She may be realizing how difficult a task it really is. Since this is the future.


	2. Trouble on the Horizon

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: The difference that you won't see is that this part of the original oneshot will now be better written and more fleshed out. Not rushed and shrank together like oneshots tend to be.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Trouble on the Horizon)

Tori stormed into her house, furious and ready to punch a hole into whatever came her way. She didn't understand why some people just didn't understand how important her dreams were. She didn't want to think that Trina, or even her boss, had been correct in what she said, that singing was just simply a fantasy dream. She didn't want to accept Jade's words that she probably should give up. She didn't want to give up the dream!

On the living room couch was her elder mother. Holly had wrinkled, sagging cheeks and frown lines at the corners of her mouth Her forehead was creased and her body had become thinner over the years. Her hair was wispy and grey, and her eyes were dim and mournful. She had liver spots on her arms and forehead. She often had a blanket wrapped around her, and did even now. "You look upset, Tori." The woman's misty gaze lifted up to her as her scratchy voice tormented her daughter. "Are you all right?"

"No I'm not all right!" Tori put her hand to her forehead and tried in vain to calm her frayed nerves. "I lost my job because my manager is a dick." Holly frowned and bowed her head. The woman was trembling and staring down at her hands. She'd had so much happen to her in the last few years, and more recently she'd fallen and broken her hip, which required surgery. It was difficult to cover the bills to pay for her mom's medical concerns. She would often tell her mother that once she became a famous singer, she could take care of her forever, but that dream was truly unreachable and she needed to be thinking more realistically. She kept telling herself that, but then would tell herself to wait just one more day, one more month, one more year. "What's wrong, mom?"

"It's getting worse…" Tori put her hands to her hips and lifted her eyes up to the ceiling.

"What is?"-

As Holly lifted her quivering hand, Tori started to frown. "Look." It was no secret that her mother had been developing arthritis and Parkinson's, but it had only been mild. Senility was also beginning to set in, but it was nowhere near strong yet. Holly's misty eyes fell into tears as Tori started to move forward. "My hand won't stop shaking. I can't stop it…"

"Oh mom…" If only she could get a real job with actual health insurance, she could pay to take care of her mother. At this rate, she wouldn't even be able to help her mom live a full and happy life. "It'll be okay. We'll just get your medicine."

"I'm _out_ of medicine, Tori." Tori's heart sank and her hand flew to her head. She let out a soft groan, trying to think of what could be done. They would have to make another doctor's appointment, get him to prescribe stronger medicine, but she'd already spent her last paycheck on bills and rent.

"Mom, I can't afford another appointment. We don't have the money, and I just lost my job…" Maybe if she could just find another talent scout, she'd be able to help her mother, but _no_, she'd been failing everywhere she looked. Her mother began sobbing. Brokenhearted, Tori flew to her mom's side and put an arm around her. "It'll be okay mom, we'll figure something out okay? We'll talk to Jade, maybe she can help." Sure Jade wasn't a financial counselor, but she had to have some ideas.

"It's not that. I…I was trying to clean, to dust off the end table in the kitchen. I broke the vase. I broke the flower vase." Tori's eyes widened and she quickly looked to the kitchen. There in the doorway were several broken fragments of the blue porcelain vase. Holly's hands moved to her face as her weeping increased. "Your father gave me that as an anniversary gift, Tori! And my stupid clumsy…"

"Don't talk like that, you're not stupid or clumsy." Tori hugged her mother, then got up from the couch. She wondered if there was a way to fix the vase at all, but as she studied the fragments, she had her doubts. "It'll be okay, Mom. Don't you worry."

"What? Are you going to magically start a singing career and get the money to buy a new vase?!" The woman snapped at her, startling her with her irrational anger. She knew her mom's agitation was only from the fear and the pain that the woman felt, but she couldn't help but to be affected. She ignored her mom's words and moved into the kitchen, grabbing the broom and dustpan from beside the refrigerator. "I-I'm sorry for snapping at you, Tori. I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just…" Tori sighed heavily and hurried to clean up the fragments.

"It's fine, Mom." Her eyes drifted to an old family portrait on the wall and her lips flattened as a crease moved along her forehead. The picture was taken back in her teenage years, a studio photo. Trina was laying back on a long red couch, with her elbow on the arm rest, her hand on the side of her head, and her legs crossed over. Her eyes held an exhausted look, but her lips were curved into a smile. Perhaps the fakest smile Tori had seen in a long time. Tori was sitting on the other end of the couch, grinning from ear to ear as she posed with her arms expanding above her head. David stood behind the couch, with his hands on the edge and his eyes gazing proudly at the camera while Holly clung with her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. "Mom, when did we put this picture on the wall? I don't remember it being here before." She felt a knot in her stomach as she quickly dumped the remnants of the vase into the trashcan.

"I put it up this morning, sweetie. I found it stuffed away in the back of your closet."

"There was a reason it was there…" She put her hands to her hips and moved out into the living room. "I don't exactly like remembering Trina cut us out of the picture, Mom." Holly slumped in the couch and bowed her head.

"If we'd paid more attention to her maybe she would still be here, Tori?"

"Well she's _not_. It's just me and you."

"It doesn't have to be! We could find her. We could get her help…" She was aghast at what her mother was suggesting. She never needed help, and she wasn't about to go begging Trina for any assistance. Though, she didn't want to admit she could use it, and she did miss her elder sister. She was still hurting that Trina walked out of their lives, whether or not they pushed her to do so.

"I don't even know what Trina's up to, Mom. Don't know where she lives, don't know what job she's got or anything. She seems pretty happy with her family. Hell, we weren't even invited to her wedding with Sinjin!" In fact, it had been Trina's words that stuck with her the most: _Since you don't have time for me, I don't have time for you._ "What do you suggest I do? Find my sister and grovel for her to call me her sister again? Because I'm pretty sure, with how she acted the last time we were all together, that scenario will not be happening."

"It's worth a try isn't it? You have to admit, she was right about a few things sweetheart. You're still not a singer…and why did you lose your job today? I haven't asked yet." Her hands slid down from her hips.

"I uh-I got fired because I called in sick when I wasn't, and went to a bar thinking that a talent coach was going to be there. It was a setup by my boss." Holly winced as Tori spun around, brandishing a hand in the air. "Okay so I screwed up, that doesn't mean anything."

It was even harder in 2030 than it was in 2013 to get a job as a singer. Talent scouts did not go around often to discover someone, and almost every successful singer or actor had their job because they personally knew another singer or actor. There literally was no chance in hell she would ever become a singer, but she didn't want to see it that way. She wanted to be optimistic.

Not to mention, knowing her pride and knowing her sister's pride, there probably wasn't much chance of Trina helping them out without Tori saying that she'd been wrong. She didn't think she was wrong, she still thought she could make it.

"It means you need to find a real job, Tori." Holly took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut. "You can't go around waiting tables so you can hope to get lucky. This is serious, I'm dying Tori! I need medicine, I need help, I am an old woman and I'm having difficulty getting from place to place…how do you expect me to just sit around being optimistic? There is nothing to be optimistic about!"

"S-Sure there is, Mom. We have a house, we have food, we have shelter. What more could we ask for?"

"Family?" Tori frowned as Holly slowly stood up and staggered forward. "I'm an old woman that has never _once_ seen her grandchildren." Tori glanced to the side and started to speak, but withheld her words. "David got to see his grandchildren, he got to see his daughter, for at least a year before he passed away. Not once did we ever go to New York to see them, to see your sister. To be honest?" Holly's voice cracked into a whimper as her trembling hand clenched onto Tori's shoulder. "I miss my daughter. I don't want to die without once being able to see her."

"You're not going to die, Mom. Come on. You're fine. You'll be fine…" She tore herself away from Holly and began fidgeting through the papers on the end table beside the couch. She was looking for Dr. Hoffman's information. "I'll set an appointment. Maybe Jade will be able to help pay for some of it. We'll get your medication." Holly's arms fell to her side and she looked away slowly until Tori found a strange notice on the table. "What is this?"

"An eviction notice…the landlord says you were late with payment and didn't pay last month's rent…" Anger sparked inside her as she threw the paper down and ran for the phone.

"That's bullshit! They can't evict us!" They could, and she knew they could. The accusations were accurate, but only because she screwed up and her boss had been getting ticked off with her. She'd had so many missed days and sick calls that the paycheck had clearly been less than it should have been.

They had thirty days to get out of the house, or they would be forcibly removed from the premises.

"I have to call Jade. She'll know what to do."

* * *

Yes she may know what to do, but you may not like what the answer is Tori XD. Well what are your thoughts? I wanted to get this posted now since I'm fixing to go on my camping trip. It gives people a couple weeks to see it.


	3. The Real World is Knocking

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Real World is Knocking)

Tori pulled the strap of her purse on as she looked up to the giant building before her that Jade wanted to meet up at. _Gold's Gym, _surprisingly still going strong today. It was one of the most successful chains in 2013, and now, it was _the _most successful. Having beaten out the nationally renowned _LA Fitness_ a couple years ago whenever the company hired their knew CEO. She didn't know who it was, but there had been a story in the newspaper about the new and shrewd CEO of _Gold's Gym_ finally buying out LA Fitness. Either that, or the two converged.

"Ugh, why does she want to meet in a smelly old gym?" Jade often worked out, but Tori never went with her. This was one of the rare few times. Although, by that same regard, Tori did tell Jade it was urgent that they talk, and Jade was working out at the time. It had been Jade who showed her the newspaper clipping of Gold's Gym finally stomping out their greatest competitor. They didn't know who the new CEO was, since the paper only said 'New CEO of Gold's Gym buys out LA Fitness', but this CEO had to be one of the more powerful ones out there.

As Tori entered the gym, she was overcome with the toxic smell of sweat. She started to feel faint as she walked through the many weights and into a room where people were practicing martial arts. Jade had recently started taking classes at Gold's, but she said they were fierce.

Jade was in the back, wiping her face with a towel and drinking a bottle of water. Jade spotted her in the doorway and waved. "Tori! Hey! Let's go grab a smoothie." The woman popped up and hurried out. Tori followed close until they found the smoothie shack in the building. Jade immediately ordered her strawberry kiwi with a metabolism and energy tablet. Tori went for Peach Sunset and opted for no additional tablets. "So, what's the urgent news?"

"Hard to say." The two sat down at one of the tables. Tori sipped her smoothie and leaned back, sighing heavily. She spoke fast, hoping to avoid the eviction part. "Mom's out of medicine, her Parkinson's is getting worse, we're being evicted, mom's getting depressed and thinks she's dying." Jade raised an eyebrow at her, studying her carefully.

"What was that last part?"

"Mom thinks she's dying and becoming a drama queen?"

"No, the part about the eviction…" Jade tapped a fingernail on the table and sat straight as Tori shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What is going on? I know your boss fired you, but the landlord issues?"

"I was behind rent and forgot to pay. So they're evicting me. I don't have money to handle this. I don't have a place to stay, I don't have anything at all."

"As that's too bad, and here I was going to convince you to get a membership at Gold's Gym." Jade smirked and wagged her eyebrows. "Who knows, you could get a real start here and start working. That might help earn some money." Tori coughed and shook her head.

"No thanks! If I wanted to work around smelly old men and women I'd go work in a sweat shop!"

"Hey, many people get their starts in places like these. You can't tear it down before you try it, but I guess it's not for everyone." Jade set her smoothie down and looked Tori in the eyes. "Sooner or later you're going to have to work to earn what you want. Did you know that the CEO of Gold's Gym started out a towel dispenser?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, part time while in college. The CEO worked their ass off and rose up, finally landing the spot about a year or two ago." Towels didn't sound too bad, but regardless, Tori couldn't stand the thought of it. "They eventually became a personal trainer, finished up college with a management degree and fitness degree. If someone like that can start out with nothing, I'm sure you can."

"Are you implying I could become CEO of a company?"

"It's always possible. Granted it's got to be hard work, and no offense, but you've not really done any hard work since Hollywood Arts." Tori narrowed her eyes and slowly sipped through her straw. She couldn't think of a comeback, besides, Jade was right. She became some sort of 'gets whatever she wants' princess when she went into Hollywood Arts. Now literally left with nothing, she hadn't the slightest clue of how to fix her problem. "But you have to get a job doing something. That might be the first main thing here. Then you need to find a place, but not many people rent to those who get served eviction papers…" Her heart sank and irritation started to grip her with an icy cold grip.

"That's great." She pushed her head onto her hand and stared absently at the cup. Her stomach was twisting even harder now, and it wasn't due to the smells around her. She was beginning to realize just how much of her life went to shambles because she was chasing an impossible dream. "This 'fantasy' of mine…gave me a load of problems and losses, like my jobs and my apartment. It's caused me to lose my sister by not appreciating her or spending time with her, caused me to horde all the attention from my parents so I could-"

"Get whatever you wanted?"

"I'm having a moment…You remember when we first met? You called me 'little miss princess' or something?"

"Yep." Jade sipped her drink and closed her eyes. "Still do." Tori scowled for a second and shook her head. "I mean it's no secret that everything you ever wanted, you got handed to you on a silver platter. But that was high school, Tori, this is the real world. Trina, your dad, your mom, your bosses even…they've all told you. Hell, even I've said it, this is the real world where you have to work to get what you want."

"Yes well, you'd say that because you're a guidance counselor." She straightened herself and brushed her hair back while Jade stared at her with one eyebrow slowly rising.

"I'm pretty sure that certifies me as knowing what I'm talking about. All this stuff, I've said to people for years. You're not the only person that thinks they're entitled to be handed a successful life."

"Well why not?! Andre became successful, so did Robbie and Beck! Granted Robbie's the only one that didn't fade away into obscurity, but…" It was another fear of hers, risking the possibility of fading away and never being heard of again. Where were half the singers and actors of old tat faded off? Even Justin Beiber faded away after a few years, and now no one knew what he was up to. Lady Gaga was a nanny last Tori checked, and Miley Cyrus died about five years ago from an STD. "So maybe I'm not famous yet, but there's still chance."

"For a thirty-four year old woman? Tori, talent scouts these days are rare enough, but people want to hear from someone in their late teens to early twenties. Talent Scouts that actually look are looking for a woman in her twenties!"

"Ugh-I know, I just…" She hunched over the table and let a closed fist slam down onto it. "Well what do you propose I do for a job? If you say working here, then no. No I will not."

"Come on, they'd probably treat you right here. Who's to say?"

"No."

"Well you have to start off small. Though, anyone that contacts one of your last bosses that let you go will probably wind up knowing about your issue with calling in sick, so I don't propose doing that again…You could take a job at the zoo."

"No thanks. I know they'd have me cleaning out crap from animal cages, and I want to be as far away from manure as possible." Jade flattened her gaze. Tori sat upright and glanced off at a man walking through the cafeteria. Sweat was glistening from the bare shoulders. A muscle shirt clung to his body through the clear sweat stains. She shivered in disgust as Jade followed her gaze with a slight laugh.

"Still I'm a regular here, I could vouch for you. Maybe the smoothie stand."

"Again. Thanks but no thanks."

"Yeah…You're too princess to work." She snapped her head back to Jade, taken aback by the woman's comment.

"I am not!"

"You're worried about sweat, getting dirty, doing too much work-like construction, and I'm pretty sure you'd be worried about working out in the sun. So what about a job as a pool cleaner?"

"Uh no, I don't want to go anywhere near strange people's homes."

"Okay so that narrows the field quite a bit-remind me not to suggest salesperson jobs. Walmart?"

"No, department stores are just…no thanks." She couldn't stand the thought of working at a department store. The employees were usually overworked and out of shape. "What else is there?" Jade was staring rather coldly at her. "Not to mention, Mom and I are going to need a place to stay."

"I can't really help you there, I only live in a one bedroom apartment." It was more like a studio apartment. Jade always said she didn't believe in buying a house or a bigger place when it was only herself. "As for jobs, it'd be a lot easier if you didn't shoot down everything I suggest."

"What? I'm picky…"

"Can't afford to be picky out here, Tori. You should know that better than anyone."

"But-"

"Tori…Hello, this is the real world, I can't help but notice you're a thirty four year old woman chasing a child's dream-it's good to mess with you-I mean meet you." Tori slumped as Jade's fiery smirk burned into her. She got what Jade was saying, she really did, but she didn't like it. "The real world doesn't suffer fools, they weed them out and bleed them dry. Now what other problems are there? You need a job, you need a place, your mom needs her medication…"

"Yeah do you think-"

"I can't buy your mother medication or set appointments-they only let immediate members of the family do that. I could get in trouble buying medicine for her." Tori groaned and let her head fall back. Jade looked apologetic and slowly crossed her arms. "What else?"

She thought about her mom's wish to see Trina again. It wasn't a problem, but it was stressful. "Nothing." She put her head into her hands and casually sipped her smoothie, delighting in the cold taste.

"Are you sure? You don't look like there's nothing else." Tori sighed and waved her hand through the air.

"Mom misses Trina and wants to see her. She's got this notion that she's dying and doesn't want to die before she sees her daughter again."

"Well, Tori, your mom isn't getting any younger, you know."

"I know that. It's just that Trina cut us off, how stupid would it look for me to try and go to her for help? Hell, I don't even know where she lives!"

"As I advise all my clients that have family problems…I think it could be in your benefit to reconnect. Maybe she'll help you out." Jade looked to the door of the gym and shrugged her shoulders. "I could do some research and find out where her address is, then we could fly out there with your mom and-"

"And then get the door slammed in our face. Yeah, cause that's going to work, Jade. I'm not going to my sister for help."

"Well what are your alternatives right now, Tori?"

"I…" She rubbed her left temple and clenched her eyes, groaning as she tried to think of a solution to any of problems. She needed a job, she needed money, she and she needed a place. Her heart clenched up as she saw a vicious cycle of things preventing her from getting all that she needed. A job would be difficult to find because they always called prior bosses to find out the conduct. Getting an apartment would be difficult without the money and with the eviction on her record. Getting her mother's medicine was impossible without money. "Shit."

"So you're what, up a creek without a paddle?"

Tori let out a loud moan and folded her arms on the table, dropping her forehead down onto them. "Fine we'll try to find Trina, and _maybe_ she can help with something. I just don't know where to look first…" It was going to take a lot of pride swallowing for her to even come close to accepting this as something that needed to be done.

"Hey, maybe it'll work out and Trina will gladly accept you with open arms."

"That would be nice…if I was naïve enough to believe she'd do that after all these years." Jade chuckled softly as Tori lifted her head and narrowed her eyes onto Jade.

"Well, that's good, I mean you understand that part of life. You'll probably have to work for it."

"No shit?" She was frustrated enough and didn't want to think any more about the possibility that her sister would turn her away first thing. It was more of a glaring possibility than anything, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "I'll talk to mom, just…just figure out wherever Trina's living, if she's still in New York."

"Oh, I think she is…"

* * *

Ah Tori, soon you will be forced to get over that fear of smells, and get used to it. Heh, Gold's Gym is my favorite place to work out, I worked out there regularly a couple years ago before moving back home. Tell me your thoughts of the chapter, and any suspicions. Think Jade might know something of Trina?


	4. Out of Options

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Out of Options)

"All I'm asking for is an extension," Tori begged with her landlord, "At least until I can get another job somewhere." The landlord was a very shrewd and sharp-nosed man with thick grey hair and bushy eyebrows. His face seemed etched in a permanent scowl. "I don't have money right now, but I promise you I will pay as soon as I get a job! My mother needs medication and I don't have anywhere to turn to right now."

"Why should I give you an extension?" The man's arms were folded neatly across his chest and his eyes were narrow and cunning. "I've almost always having trouble or giving you an extension on rent. No more." Tori felt a sharp pang in her chest. She had to think of a way to convince this man to give her another chance, just one more. "The way I see it. I evict you, cut my losses and hire a tenant who can pay rent on time without missing. Besides, the money tenants give to me, I can use to make repairs whenever someone's in need of repairs around their house. _So_ by you not paying me, you're really just shortchanging all the other tenants who might need assistance. Is that really fair, Miss Vega?"

"No, but…my mom needs shelter!"

"I'm sorry, Tori. I've given you and your mother plenty of chances." The man took a seat at his desk and folded his hands over his desk. You can't ignore the important things in life." Ignore the important things? Instantly his words made her think of her sister, and of her once best friend Courtney, Sinjin's sister Forgetting things led to consequences, and sometimes consequences were undesirable. "Now, you're being evicted. That's life, I'm afraid."

"I understand…I just-" She took a deep breath and moved her hand to her forehead, sighing heavily. "I knew my sister was right. I should have listened and not chased a damn fantasy…even now I still think it's good, but it's caused me so much." The landlord raised an eyebrow as she slowly rose and made her way to the door. "I understand, I'll just accept the consequences."

"Miss Vega, sob stories don't work on me. So if you're done talking-"

"Fine, I'm leaving. Geez. Thirty days, right?"

"Yeah, pack up and take your things. Sorry about your mother, hopefully you'll find her some help."

"Yeah. Right." What would Trina do if she came to her? Slam the door in her face? Most likely. "I know I can look up the others, maybe they'll be of help…" She didn't want to rely on a sister that she was half certain would throw her ass out.

As she sat out on the balcony of her apartment, she went through her old address book. The numbers listed were Andre, Robbie, Cat, but she didn't have Beck's anymore. Andre probably did, and as such, she contacted him first. Hell, Andre had been a musician, surely he could put her name out there for her.

"Hello? Who's this?" He answered. Tears of nostalgia ran down her face as she started to cheer inwardly, but remembered to speak up.

"Andre! Hey it's Tori!"

"Vega? Hey it's been a while, what's happenin'?"

"Oh nothing much. Look, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out. I know you're a big time musician and all, so maybe you could help me out with a job?"

"I don't know, Tori. I mean, I only had those two one hit wonders, I'm mostly just a street performer now." She cringed and listened as he apologized for the issue. "I didn't know you were still focused on singing. There's not much hope in that field unless you know someone…."

"I know. The problem is I just recently got an eviction, and I don't have money to fill mom's prescriptions, much less set up an appointment. I lost my last job too."

"Wow that sucks. I mean, I'm sorry I can't help you. It seems we've all got tough times going." She nodded and leaned back into her couch, groaning as she and Andre parted. Her stomach was knotted up with aggravation,. She had to think of some way that she wasn't going to have to fly all the way out to New York just to ask her sister for help. One side of her would expect Trina to welcome her with open arms and do everything possible to help, but on the other hand, she didn't expect to get anything at all from her.

Next on the list of people to call was Robbie, who informed her that not only was he unable to pull away from Las Vegas, but he was going through a divorce.

Robbie recently had an affair that cost him quite a bit, and his wife had not been happy with him. So whatever issue there was, he hoped Robbie could work his own problem out while she dealt with hers.

Cat was close, but the unfortunate issue with the girl was she'd sank so far into debt through having a party lifestyle that she couldn't help and risk throwing Tori under the same credit problems.

"Great, none of my old friends can help me out." The balcony door opened and Holly made her way to the set of chairs Tori was at. She looked to her mother with a sad smile, watching as the woman gazed over the rail. "I'm trying to find help, mom."

"Have you looked up your sister yet?"

"No mom. That's kind of a last resort." Annoyance laced her tone, which Holly appeared to pick up on. The elder woman slumped her shoulders and sloped her eyebrows. Tori heaved a heavy sigh and ran her fingers along her forehead. "Seriously though, mom. I have no means to contact her. I have no number for her, I don't' know her address, or even her married name." Holly winced once more. Tori thought on her words and smacked her forehead. Of course she knew Trina's married named, why the hell would she have forgotten?

"She married Sinjin, Tori. Don't you remember?"

"Well it wasn't like she invited us to the wedding, Mom! I'm pretty sure we were blacklisted." She narrowed her eyes and reclined in the chair. "We need to start packing, Mom. We'll find something…even if it's a shelter…"

"You'd rather be _homeless_ than ask your sister for help?" She looked away and shrugged her shoulders. Holly raised an eyebrow and exhaled slowly. "Let me rephrase: You'd rather let your mother be homeless than to let her see her daughter?"

"Now you're going to guilt trip me? Seriously? This has nothing to do with you. I'd rather figure things out myself. In case you're forgetting, _she _cut _us_ out-"

"And yet she accepted your father when he went to her! He apologized, wanted to be a part of her life, of her children, and she accepted him back. Maybe it took a little time, I remember him saying he had to work to regain her trust, but he did. So maybe, just _maybe_ if you go back needing her help, she'll help us!" Her eyes fell downward and she folded her hands in her lap. Her mom was right, there was that possibility of Trina helping if she swallowed her pride. "What _really_ do we have to lose exactly, Victoria?"

Tori gasped at the mention of her full name. She put her hand to her chest and shook her head. "I don't know Mom. I just…maybe if it helps you. I don't really think-I mean I'm sure there's another way. We just haven't found it."

"What is wrong with locating your sister and asking her for help?"

"Because! It's my responsibility, Mom! _I'm_ the one taking care of you, I'm the one trying to lead a good life. If I have to depend on _Trina_ then what does that say?" She heard the balcony door slide shut and looked back to see Jade watching them.

"It says you're accepting help from your sister," Jade replied, "Though I think she might have a lot of pride and aggravation too, I'm sure she'd help." Jade walked over and leaned back against the railing, staring at the two with a sad smile. "I um, I found Trina's address…among other things."

Tori leaned forward, grinning at Jade. She was eager to know how Trina was holding up in recent years. "What did you find out?"

"A full biography through a Wikipedia page…" She did a double take and was astonished that Trina would have a Wikipedia page about her at all. Holly's jaw dropped and Jade emitted a nervous chuckle. "I kind of already knew this, since I found out recently, but um…Tori, this is hard to say?"

"What? Is she _alive_ at least?" Jade bowed her head and ran her hand through her bangs.

"Oh yes. Yes she is alive. See, I knew I needed to Google her name and knew it would be difficult to find her personal address because these types of people don't often put their actual home address down-"

"Jade. Get to it please." She was beginning to grow irritated. All she wanted to know was where to find Trina, and what she'd been up to.

"Well you see, about a week or two ago, I was working out at Gold's Gym, when they put the picture of the new CEO up in the room." Tori froze as Holly's eyes began to slowly widen. "It was Trina. She's the CEO of Gold's Gym. The one that bought out _LA Fitness._ She's got three kids, a husband who is a college professor at NYU, who is on the list of people being considered to be the next Dean of the university." Tori began to turn sheet white while Holly teared up, unable to comprehend the fact that Trina could have risen to such feats. "Apparently the biography said she worked pretty hard."

"You knew this but didn't tell me? Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure…I needed to find out for fact before I floored you with it. Regardless, I did find out where she lives. Though, she doesn't have an address listed on the Gold's Gym website, NYU's professors list stated Sinjin's address information, which is obviously Trina's, so…"

"She's in New York, then?"

"Yeah, in one of those upstate places…"

"Where? Queens? Long Island? Brooklyn? Bronx? Manhattan?"

"No, they live in a big house in Staten Island." Jade folded her arms and looked over to Holly. "I suggest we go see them and tell Trina the situation. Your mom needs help, and I don't see her turning her mother away. Granted, she might if it's nothing serious-"

"She's a _CEO_ of a company, Jade?" Tori stood and threw her hands into the air, scoffing loudly. "She's liable to think we just want money!" Jade raised an eyebrow and Holly moved her hand towards her forehead. "Okay, so maybe we do want help with money, and I can see why she'd turn us away if that were the case, I would too if it were me."

"So don't go to her asking for money? Tori, what other options do you have? Just tell her the important stuff, like…the fact that your mom needs a doctor appointment and medication. Her Parkinson's and arthritis is getting worse. Think less about yourself or about what pride you have, and think of your mother. Not only does she have these problems, but doesn't she want to see Trina? Or those children of hers?"

Tori rubbed her neck and looked back to the door. "Well…" She didn't have any other option, but she didn't want to push her sister away any further than she already was by demanding attention. Hell, that was the reason Trina left in the first place, because she hoarded all the attention. Even when Trina needed something, it was almost as if Tori had intentionally tried to shift the energy in the room towards her. How was she supposed to face her elder sister now? After all these years? "If it's for mom…I guess it's worth a try. Jade, you'd come along, won't you?"

"To see you try to make contact with your sister?" Jade's growing smirk sparked a fearful sensation in Tori. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Either way, I think I might be needed, so yeah…I'll be there."

"Okay, great." She looked to Holly, who had yet to say anything. The woman looked to be in a mix of shock and awe, and tears were running along her cheeks like streams of rivers. "Mom? You okay over there?"

"Y-Yes." Holly put her hand to her chest, curling her fingers beneath the collar of her shirt. "I just…can't believe my baby has become so successful in life. I…I…"

"Always thought it would be me."

Jade snickered once and Tori shot her a quick glare, "Yeah I'd like to see you say that to Trina's face and see how far you get with it. Her page said she worked pretty hard to get to where she is, and she's pretty sharp, so…she sounds like someone that doesn't joke around."

"I would ask what made her that way, but I have a feeling I won't like the answer."

"It's best you don't. Yeah. Anyway, let's get started packing…"

* * *

Because I leave tomorrow morning, I will post tomorrow's chapter tonight with Pariah. I don't want to leave you guys on this particular cliffhanger. So tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I didn't want to leave you guys on Chapter 4's cliffhanger, so I'm going to give you this update tonight since I leave on my college wilderness trip tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Unexpected Visitors)

Driving through the neighborhood in Staten Island was rather intimidating forTori. The houses were large and varying in colors ranging from white, brown, yellow, and one black house.

Trina's home sat on a small hilltop with a very large white gated fence surrounding both the front and back yards. A driveway came down from the hill, along with a sidewalk to the mailbox. The outside of the home was, as the others, a large two story mansion with brown wood. The front had three windows on the upper story and two windows on the lower story with the front door between the two. Each window on the upper story opened up into a small balcony.

The front yard was split by the sidewalk, and a large oak tree had risen on both sides. The driveway ran along the side of the house and behind it, meaning the garage was likely in the back yard somewhere. As she scanned the driveway, she did see a large gate at the top of the drive and a keypad for entering a pass code. "Well, nobody's getting in that back yard, that's for sure," She heard Jade mutter from the back seat. "Fortunately the front door is a different story."

The iron fence did overlap the sidewalk, leaving a small manually opening gate, two double doors with a latch. The front of the house had a long porch with wooden columns rising up to a overhead ceiling. "I don't know whether to be shocked, happy, or scared that my sister lives in a place like this. Look at that porch!" Not just the porch, but the entire perimeter of the house itself was framed by rose bushes. "Hell, those windows on the second floor. Just step out onto the balcony and boom."

"Hey maybe she's got some sort of special security thing to fry anyone from her past. Is that hard to believe?" Trina parked the car alongside the curb a few feet from the mailbox. She twisted herself around and stared at her friend with concern. Now hardly seemed like the time to be cracking any jokes, not to mention, ones where it seemed like Trina might scare them off somehow.

"Jade. Honestly?" The woman chuckled and shrugged her shoulder s

"Just trying to lighten things up…failing to do so, but eh, whatever works."

"I'm sure she's got nothing. If anything, a freaking _poodle_ as a guard dog, maybe." As Tori and Jade stepped out of the car, Tori saw two German Shepherds and a Beagle running from the back of the house. Considering there was one iron gate on both sides of the house, with the right side being the one over the driveway, the left had a small spot for dogs to come through. She started to pale as the dogs ran up to the front of the gate, all watching her closely. "Holy shit. She owns German Shepherds." Considered to be the best type of guard dog.

"Tori?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you get the urge to open your big mouth and jinx all of us? Don't."

"They're tame!" A voice called out. Tori looked to the left side gate and saw a fourteen year old girl opening the gate. The girl looked remarkably like Trina. She had long sandy brown hair, an oval shaped face, and was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt with long denim jeans. The jeans had some dirt on them, as though she'd been playing around back, and in her hand was a tennis ball. "Isis, Delgado, and Sandy, come on! Come here!" The three dogs turned their heads and hurried over as the girl moved to the front door and opened it up, "Come on guys. Inside!" She whistled and the three dogs ran into the house.

Jade checked her watch while Tori watched the girl walk towards the front gate. "Isn't school in session right now?" Jade asked. The girl rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"School's over, or almost over. High school lets out earlier than Junior High and Junior High lets out before Elementary and Kindergarten." The girl stepped outside and closed the gate behind her. "Anyway, I'm Megan . The dogs you saw are Isis, Delgado and Sandy. Sandy's the beagle, she's a rescue dog we got from Aunt Courtney. She rescued Sandy off the streets, abandoned by her owners. Isis is mom's dog, and Delgado is dad's. They're the greatest guard dogs, but they're harmless as long as you're harmless." Megan tossed the stick back into the yard and pat her hands together. "I was playing fetch with them. So, is there something I can help you with?" Jade looked up to the house and slowly nodded her head.

"We were hoping to speak with your mom, actually. Is your mom or dad around?"

"No. Dad's at work and Mom's probably at the Junior High waiting for Rachel. She might drop her off, she usually does since it's on the way to the elementary school where Daniel is." Tori was speechless and could only gaze in awe in admiration at this girl. Her niece. By the sound of it, Trina had two other children too.

"So your siblings are still in school? Just the three of you?" Tori cleared her throat as Megan turned back t the front gate. "How old are you?"

"Pretty much. I'm fourteen. Rachel is eleven, and Daniel is six." Tori's hear skipped a beat, and she knew she wanted to be a part of these children's lives. If it was possible. She glanced back into the car to see Holly with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Anyway, like I said, Mom and Dad aren't home, but if you give me some information, I'll let them know someone came by."

The sound of a car pulling up behind them startled them. Tori turned to see a silver Nissan Altima parking at the curb. The windows were tinted black, and the body of the car was spotless. Megan grinned. "Oh! Mom's home already!"

"M-M-Your mom…" Tori's breath caught in her throat as she watched the doors open. A young girl with mid length curly blonde hair jumped out of the car and ran for Megan . She had a sunny yellow t-shirt with short sleeves, and knee length blue shorts with a pink backpack.

"Megan ! Megan ! Who are these people? We shouldn't talk to strangers, Sis!"

"No idea, Rachel." Tori frowned as she heard Megan 's words. She understood if she wasn't recognizable, but had she really changed that much since her teenage years? Sure her hair wasn't as long as it used to be, and she'd grown some weight, but not much. "I was just asking." Megan took Rachel's backpack and furrowed her brow. "Besides, you know that rule only applies to you and Daniel, I have priority when mom and dad are away."

Her eyes turned to the driver's door and her body began to go limp. She could feel _someone's_ hot gaze burning her, glaring into her soul. She took a breath and contemplated hiding behind. Jade, despite the fact that the woman would just step out of the way. She had to have courage, to be brave.

Then Trina stepped out, and all the world around Tori faded away while her breath flew from her lungs. Trina hadn't changed much in appearance. She was wearing a pair of black shades, a brown leather jacket over a blue t-shirt with long sleeves, and long black jeans with a belt. Her hair was a bit shorter and up in a ponytail. Her narrow eyes were made up with light mascara, and her cheeks had a hint of blush to them.

Trina leaned her elbow against the hood of her car and looked towards Megan and Rachel. "Kids, go inside. Megan , help Rachel with her homework if you're already finished." Megan nodded and hurried into the house with Rachel. Trina's eyes then shifted back to Tori's, locking their gazes in spot. "Tori…and I see you've brought Jade along with you? What do you want." She felt a cold chill run down her spine and thought for sure the air had grown icier in the last few seconds. "Also, what in the hell are you doing here without calling?"

"I-I didn't think you'd talk to me if I called."

"You're probably right about that." Trina checked her gold watch and narrowed her eyes. "Make this fast, I need to go pick up my son and get ready for a business meeting. What do you need? You have three minutes before I send you away." Tori's heart clenched as she watched an angry crease stretch along Trina's forehead. At least Trina wasn't accusing them of trespassing. Yet. Though the woman was clearly impatient and not at all thrilled to see her little sister.

"I um…we um…I know this is weird and-"

"Weird? No, weird is the last few people I want finding me, finding me and talking to my daughter without me even realizing they're here. Oh wait-that happened." Trina tapped her fingers on the hood and closed her eyes, breathing in slowly. "I thought Sinjin asked the administration at NYU to remove his personal address and phone number from the faculty website…"

"Look, it's about mom." Trina raised an eyebrow as Tori started to fidget. "She's not doing well and it's becoming harder for me to take care of her."

"So put her in a nursing home. Problem solved. I know you couldn't have just come up here because mom was a burden?"

"She's not a burden! She's…just not in good shape." Trina scratched her forehead as Tori looked back. "She misses you, Trina. She misses you and wanted to see her grandchildren."

"Really? _Mom_ misses me?"

"Yes!"

"Well. What is the problem? Obviously you have some reason for being here?"

"Well…Mom needs prescription meds refilled and a doctor's appointment-"

"Ah! There it is. You need money." Trina crossed her arms and Tori winced as Jade moved her hand to her forehead. "You found out my career and came all the way out here to get money."

"No! No it's not that, it's-I mean sure I need money, but that's not the-" Trina pat her hand on the hood and breathed in deep.

"Let me talk to mom." Her shoulders fell and she opened Holly's door. Holly stepped out of the car and gazed at Trina with misty eyes. "Hey mom. Tori tells me you're having problems health wise? Is that why you're here?"

"It's not just that," Holly confessed. She moved towards Trina, slowly lifting her arms. They were shaking violently from the Parkinson's. Trina let the woman hug her and closed her eyes, still remaining in the same position. "I'm so proud of you, baby. You're all grown up and with a family of your own. You're successful. I-I am extremely happy for you."

"Thanks, mom…I um, yeah…" Trina cleared her throat and Holly moved her hands to the woman's face, weeping softly as Trina moved her eyes towards hers. "Aw mom, come on…"

"I-I know why you cut us off, but Trina. I'm your mom. You wouldn't be cold to me would you? I-I just want to be a part of your life again, I _do_. I want to see my grandbabies, Trina. I do! I still love you." Trina's eyebrows meshed together and her face grew somber.

"I don't really have time for this. I need to pick my son up from school."

"Do you hate us, baby?"

"No, I do not. I don't find this the appropriate time for this, however. You need a doctor appointment, mom?" Trina reached into her car and pulled out her purse. She removed her wallet and lifted a one hundred dollar bill. Tori's eyes widened and Trina turned to Tori. "Here's one hundred dollars, go to the Hampton Inn down the street. You and Jade. Mom, stay here with Megan and Rachel. We'll talk more when I get back with Daniel."

"What?" Tori's jaw dropped as Trina handed her the money. "W-Why does mom get to stay and I don't?!"

"Tori, either take the money or go home. I still need to process you even being here. " Tori muttered under her breath. She moved to her own car and growled as Jade entered beside her. At least Trina hadn't turned them away entirely, but she still felt like shit. "Did you think I was going to just welcome you to my house with open arms?"

"No…I just-I don't know what I expected, really."

"I gave you what you wanted. Money. How much more do you need?"

"Er…I-I'll get back to you on that." She winced as soon as the words left her lips.

"Of course." Trina looked to the house and put her hand on Holly's shoulder. "All right Mom, I'll take you inside to see Megan and Rachel, then I'm off to my son. We can use you here, I guess, since I have to go to the business meeting. Megan 's pretty good about looking after her little siblings though."

"I'm happy to watch them for you!" Holly chimed.

Tori climbed into her own car and grumbled as Jade entered the passenger side. "I _knew_ I should have been more careful with how I structured what I was saying!" Tori smacked the steering wheel, causing Jade to flinch. "Now she thinks all I want is money!"

"Well in a way, you do."

"No, it's not about that now, Jade. I…" Tori looked to the house and flattened her eyebrows, forming a crease on her forehead and frown lines around her lips. "Those girls…my nieces. I actually want to be a part of their lives. I want to get to know them, and to be an aunt like I never have gotten that chance before. You didn't see it though, Trina-she-she's angrier with me than she ever was with Dad or Mom."

"Well I don't blame her."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"Neither! I'm just saying…You did kind of absorb all the attention and let everyone treat your sister like dirt." This wasn't making her feel any better at all, but Jade _did _have a point to what she was saying, so she knew to listen. "All your parents did were neglect her a little, and her dad made up for it already while Holly has issues making her appear more genuine about wanting to be a part of Trina's family life. You? Well…what's that new phrase I like?" Tori rolled her eyes and let her forehead fall to the steering wheel. "You might have to work to prove your worth."

"Great. Just great." She exhaled sharply and glanced to the cubby hole between the seats. "Grab the GPS and plug in the Hampton…I guess we'll be staying there until we figure things out." Hell, Trina didn't even have to say it, Tori could see it in her eyes; She just handed her the one hundred bucks to send her away without having to deal with her. Granted, it was because she seemed to be on a tight schedule, but Tori had a feeling the next time they met up, Trina would be more willing to yell and turn her away for good on the thought that she would be there for financial purposes.

She had to make Trina realize otherwise, but didn't have the slightest clue how to convince her of that.

* * *

I'd say this is a good place, I will have fresh updates for you when I get back home. I hope you'll be able to catch up on anything else and if you're interested, I'll let you know how things go! Hey, we even have our facebook college group where we'll be posting pictures along our trips of all the national parks and everything! If you're interested, send me a message and I'll give you the link to the group, or physically add you to the group so you can see all the amazing photos of the trip! See you guys on the 26th and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	6. Turning Tables

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I'M BACK! So here you go. The trip was great, and it inspired me to write a story based off of it, I was thinking of who best to use in the situation because it's like a self journey thing, and Tori would be best. Anyway, _IF_ that story occurs I'll let you know, it would be great. Moving on, enjoy this chapter (as well as pariah's chapter uploaded). Good to be home.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Turning Tables)

"Do you think she'll try to contact us, Jade?" Tori threw her luggage on her hotel bed and watched as Jade fell back onto the other one. "I mean she doesn't exactly have my phone number." Jade was the one thinking that Trina would contact her if she wanted to, and that was the key, was it not? "I mean what are the chances of her willingly calling us?"

"Either way you're doing good. You just have to be patient. She's your sister, she will come around eventually." Tori put her hands to her hips and stared skeptically at Jade. How the hell did she honestly think after twenty years, Trina would just 'come around'. "The thing you have to keep in mind Tori, a lot of people go through with their families what you're going through. Estrangement isn't uncommon, and reconnecting takes time and work. Most importantly, however, as with all relationships in general, it takes patience."

"Are you seriously getting all counselor on me?"

"It's my job. Of course, the hard work and patience might be a little impossible for you." Tori narrowed her eyes as Jade pulled her laptop from under the bed. "Speaking of my job, I still have a schedule…" The woman looked to the hotel table and rushed over. "Thank god all my clients can use Skype. It is not easy to leave on short notice."

"You want me to leave while you talk to your client?" It was the general consensus. Confidentiality was always important. Jade pointed to the door as she fired up her computer. Taking a deep breath, Tori made her way for the door. "Give my phone a ring when you're done."

"All right." She left the room and made her way to the hotel café. She still had all Trina's money with her, as Jade was the one who paid for the room. Tori didn't want to spend the hundred dollars, not because of any pride issue, but it was the first thing Trina gave her in such a long time. Whether she was trying to get rid of her or not. It was hard not to still feel something for her sister. Though seeing her nieces for the first time was like a hurricane building inside her. She wished that she could have seen Trina's son. They all probably thought she was pathetic.

As she took a seat at the café table, her phone started to go off. Hopeful that it might be her sister, Tori grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" It wasn't Trina that responded, it was Holly, whom Tori was a little angry at now. It wasn't so much anger, as it was jealousy.

"Tori my grandchildren are amazing! I never thought I would get the chance to see them." She rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the table, groaning in reply. She could hear a boy and girl laughing in the background, which caused her some amount of sorrow. "Rachel and Daniel are so energetic! Megan is also very responsible for a teenager. I'm so glad that I can get to spoil my grandchildren."

"If I knew you'd be this happy with a grandchild, I would have adopted a child a long time ago." She could not deny the joy in her mom's voice. For the first time in years, she was able to picture a glowing smile on Holly. "Anyway I've not talked to Trina much about your situation, I did say that you lost your job…but I haven't told her about your still wanting to be a singer. Although, I think she figures it."

"Figures it?"

"She asked if you were still chasing that dream. I did tell her we were having financial difficulties, but that we weren't here because of money. I'm not sure if she believed me or not, since she didn't say."

Tori curled her fingers inwards on the table and stared down at her pale knuckles. A frown spread out on her face as she sought an opportunity to speak with Trina. Yet, she feared it would only end in a shouting match between the two girls. "What is she doing now?"

"Um she is talking to her family doctor…the one that usually sees her, her husband and kids…she's trying to get me an appointment for today." Tori rolled her eyes once more and glanced away angrily. That was supposed to be _her_ job! She was happy for Holly, extremely so, but she couldn't help but to feel a little jilted. How was it fair that _Holly_ got a chance? Maybe because she was old and more needy than anything. "I asked her if she's thinking of talking to you."

"And?"

"She's still thinking."

"How long is she going to be thinking?!

"By the way she wants to know your relationship with Jade."

"Relationship?" Why did people assume they were together? Even at bars, they were mistaken for being together. Neither of them were lesbian, so they were often correcting everyone. "We're best friends, and have been good friends since school. What is Trina's beef there?"

"Well she just remembers Jade from her, um…'bitchier' days, dear. So she might assume you two are up to something and she might be a little suspicious of you coming around her family now."

"Are you _kidding _me with that, Mom?"

"She hasn't trusted us in a long time, so I don't blame her. I told her you two weren't up to anything, but she still seems to be angry with you."

"Oh whatever…have you seen her husband yet?"

"Trina says he gets home in another hour. He teaches at the university, so he still has classes late into the evening. I think we're going to have dinner when he gets home, then hopefully to the doctor so I can get my medication."

"Rachel and Daniel are pretty young…dad only got to see Megan, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I think he was happiest seeing his granddaughter. I wish we would have gone with him, but we didn't. I think you were busy with this concert or something, I don't remember." She started to tear up, thinking back and trying to recall this concert. All she could remember was her dad flying off to New York to see his daughter while Holly had to stay back with Tori, who begged her. She tried to beg her dad to stay behind and support her, but he chose not to, and she got angry with him for it.

"Yeah I-I hardly remember it myself." She felt terrible about it now, not that she was one to admit to it. "I guess she still considers me estranged. What am I going to have to do to prove to her that I actually want to be here?"

"I thought you didn't? You fought coming here tooth and nail until we actually _had _to be here."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to be here, it's just that I wanted to-" She heard Trina's voice in the background and stopped to listen. She couldn't hear much, just that Trina was heading to her meeting and got an appointment for later. Everything quieted around her as her focus went to Trina's voice. In her heart she could feel a great sense of longing, a need to be accepted, as if she were now the sister seeking acceptance. Wasn't she? "How the roles reversed..."

"What was that, Tori dear?"

"Nothing! Just…" Her face tensed and tears started to burn her eyelids. "Just thinking out loud. I guess. It's funny. Now she's the successful one and I'm the one that has nothing…and I'm the one that wants her approval. Karma's a bitch, a mom. Just saying."

"Unfortunately. I think you could have done anything you wanted to accomplish if you hadn't been so fixated on that fantasy of yours. Remember you wanted to be a veterinarian before you went to Hollywood Arts? You and your best friend ever…"

"Courtney. I-I wonder how she's holding up. Megan said they got their dogs from her, so I know she's at least a rescue worker." Before Hollywood Arts, she and Courtney were the ones that did everything together. They were the ones that followed their older siblings around, annoying the living hell out of them intentionally many times, and they were the ones getting in trouble during science lab while showing up all the other boys. They wanted to open up a kennel together, they wanted to be veterinarians together. Hell, Sinjin had been emancipated from his mother and took Courtney in when the woman moved away, so he was the one that put Courtney into Hollywood Arts, at her prodding. She wanted to see Tori, to hang out with her again, and Tori blew her off to be with her new friends. "God she must hate me now, Mom…"

"Why's that?"

"Because I did something no best friend should ever do. Blew her off and replaced her." Tori groaned loudly and dropped her head to her table. "Jesus Christ, I feel like I'm going to end up having to become one of Jade's damn clients."

"I thought you were."

"Mom!"

"Well…There _is _a benefit to having a counselor as a best friend and here to support you, sweetheart. Not only does she never tell anyone else your secrets and problems, she's got the experience and know-how to help. If anyone can get you and Trina talking again, it's her." That was ironic, thinking Jade could possibly help her and Trina. However, Holly could be onto something there. Trina would _never_ sit down and talk to her alone, it had to be Jade!

"You don't think she's a little biased?"

"She's a guidance counselor, no matter how biased they feel, they can't afford to _be_ biased."

"True." Jade was known to be awfully blunt to her clients, as she only told them the truth and not what they wanted to hear. If anything, Jade would be capable of helping in many ways. "Do you think it would be good to try and get in touch with Courtney, mom?"

"I don't know. I was surprised she stopped coming around back then…"

Used to be, Sinjin and Courtney always came to hang out together with the Vegas, but this was before Hollywood Arts. Courtney and Tori would go on and on about what the next big issue in science class was, or how cute a certain animal was. Sinjin and Trina would often sneak off and do their own thing, so many times the younger pair would go off to find them. When Tori went to Hollywood Arts, Courtney stopped coming around because the one time she did was when all of Tori's other friends were at the house. They pretty much sent Courtney away without meaning to, by commenting on how she was Sinjin's geeky little sister, and Tori was unable to defend her.

"That was my fault, Mom…what if I could make amends with her?"

"I don't know, talk to Jade, she's your best guidance now." She smiled when Holly started laughing. "Anyway, Trina's gone off to her business meeting, she should be back in half an hour to an hour. So the kids are calling me, they probably want to hear more stories about their grandpa Vega."

"Okay mom. I'll let you get back to your grandkids…"

"Love you honey."

"You too, Mom…" Tori hung up the phone and swept away her misty eyes. She looked over her shoulder towards the hallway leading to all the hotel rooms. She took a deep breath and glanced away. "She may be right…I probably should just talk to Jade about this. She always knows what to say…" Even if she didn't listen half the time, because who really listens to their _therapist_? Jade still could help comfort her at least, and surely would have some idea of what to do.

* * *

I think I'll give you guys the next chapter, just because it has been 18 days now. Let me know what you've thought of this chapter.


	7. Advice from a Counselor

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (Advice from the Counselor)

"You seriously want me to do this?" Jade sat in the hotel recliner with her notepad in her lap and a pen in her hand. Her eyebrow was arched high as Tori lay out on the bed. Tori crossed her legs over and tangled her fingers on her stomach as she gazed off to the sky. "You think I won't charge you? Is that it? I know you can't make payments. Not to mention I know everything about your life, Tori. I mean come on!"

"It was mom's suggestion." She turned her head and smiled awkwardly at Jade. "Do you-Do you think you can treat me like one of your clients?" Jade leaned to the right and tapped her pen onto her temple. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Fine. Start from the beginning." Jade clicked her tongue and moved her pen to the paper. Tori looked to the pen and watched as her friend's eyes flicked upwards. She was mildly concerned that Jade would have to write anything at all, but it was just simple protocol. "What? You want me to treat you like a client, and I keep files and notes on every one of them." Jade clicked her pen and cleared her throat. "Get used to it, Tori. If you want me to not write something particular down, I won't. I'm putting our personal friendship off to the side, so bear that in mind…"

"That's all I ask." Jade hummed and instantly started writing. Her heart skipped a beat and she anxiously leaned upright and squinted her eyes. "What are you writing so soon?"

"I'm writing down the introduction. Your name and basic information."

"Oh…"

"Is this going to be a problem for you?"

"No. No, I was just curious." She leaned back onto the bed and closed her eyes, listening as Jade's pen continued scribbling down notes. She had to be prepared for her best friend to literally psychoanalyze everything about her life. Where was she to begin? Nervous about her situation, Tori took a deep breath and just started talking, ripping the bandage right off. "I wasn't always like this, Jade."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I-" Jade cleared her throat and Tori rolled her eyes. "Right, you're treating me like a client and ignoring the friendship. Okay…so…I used to be your standard, typical little sibling, right? Annoying, always wanting to spend time with my older sibling. My best friend growing up was Courtney, Sinjin's sister. We met when Trina and Sinjin went to the park together. Individually we annoyed our respective sibling into taking us with them to the park, so that's how the friendship started."

"How old were you when you met Courtney?"

"About eight. Trina was ten, Sinjin was eleven. Courtney and I became inseparable. We did everything together, and she hung out all the time with us, always asking Sinjin to take her with him when he came to our place." A smile grew on her face as tears started to form in her eyes. "Trina was always the best older sister ever. She started taking martial arts classes when she was thirteen, I think that's when Dad introduced her to Gold's Gym. She went there a lot."

"Okay…"

"Yeah, she became really good and got into that school, Hollywood Arts, because of her martial arts training." Jade's eyebrows rose in surprise as she wrote down the information. This was something Tori never really mentioned to any of her friends before. She remembered all of their theories to how Trina got in, and Beck's theory had been the closest, though still wrong. Sikowitz had been screwing with them when he gave his story, which was partly correct, Sikowitz had been under the influence of some psychedelic drug. "She went on the stage in front of the committee and asked to show her moves and talent. She even asked for three of the martial arts students to go up against her to spar. They were so wowed by her that they let her in."

"So she did pretty well. I take it she had to practice for that?"

"Yes…I was so proud of her, and jealous at the same time." Jade folded her pen onto the paper and looked up to Tori. "Back then, it was always Trina. Mom loved her, Dad loved her, and I was the shadow. Trina, she always wanted me to be successful at something, and praised me for wanting to be a veterinarian one day."

"You wanted to be a Vet?"

"All my life. That's something Courtney and I talked to death about!"

"I see." Jade curled a finger on her chin and stared down at her notes. "So, what changed about all this? Why did you want to become a singer?"

"I don't know, I think…well like Courtney bugged Sinjin, I guess, I sometimes bugged Trina. She was never a good singer, we all knew that, even she knew that, but the school still wanted her to do this stupid singing thing." Jade slowly nodded. Tori turned her head to the side and closed her hands. "She faked some stupid allergic reaction just so she could put me on the stage. She heard me singing in the shower once and thought it'd be good to have her little sister go to the same school…Well I did, and I wowed everybody. For the first time in my life-I did something without having to put much effort at all into it."

"You didn't even _practice?"_

"No, it was kind of on the spot." Tori turned her eyes to her hands and wiggled her feet. "I let it get to me, this success, and I even made some friends…as you know."

"No. I don't know. Tell me about that." Jade's lips curled into a smirk while Tori shot her a scowl. "These friends of yours, how did they treat you? How did you receive them, and how did they treat your sister?" She could see where Jade was going with this, and she didn't like it.

"I became one of the most popular kids at Hollywood Arts, because my friends were popular. I mean we had the hot guy that all the girls wanted, who was conveniently taken by the 'queen' of Hollywood Arts, who was able to put fear into the hearts of everyone…They were friends with perhaps the top musician, Andre, who could play any bloody instrument without any problem. There was the weird kid, Robbie, and the ditzy girl, Cat. We were…well…we thought we were perfect, the best thing since sliced bread. We were popular, famous at the school, and loved by everyone. I let that go to my head, and they even said I should become a singer, so I started wanting to sing."

"So you gave up on the dream you and Courtney had?"

"Yes…and Trina could see I was changing. She tried to tell me that I needed to focus on myself, but for the first time, I had _everyone's_ attention! Even Mom and Dad noticed me more than Trina, so I thought-for some reason-Trina might be getting jealous." Tori held her hand up in front of her face, then relaxed it, lowering it with a sigh. "So I pushed her down emotionally. Every attempt she made to talk to Dad, to mom, to anyone, I…I commanded attention." Her heart sank while Jade slowly shook her head.

"So you became somebody and started insulting the person that made you who you were? She basically pushed you onto that stage, didn't she?"

"I became someone I wasn't. My friends-they didn't like her because she wasn't them. She wasn't us. She wasn't perfect like we were. She had her flaws, she couldn't act or sing, or even play an instrument. So to them, she was nothing, a nobody who was a hack that got into Hollywood Arts…they never even thought about the fact that the school had its own damn martial arts studio."

"These friends of yours. They never thought talent was anything more than singing, acting or playing an instrument?"

"Exactly, and Robbie was a damn ventriloquist!" She pounded her fist onto the bed and started to raise her voice. Jade clicked her tongue and continued to jot down the notes. "Point being, I became everything. I became the superstar, the diva, the crown jewel of my family, and Trina…she fell into the shadows. She never complained about it, though, at least not that I know of."

"I'm pretty sure she complained." Jade set her pen down and lifted her shoulders as Tori snapped her eyes to her. "Think on it, do you remember her ever saying anything about how you were acting?"

"A few times, I guess, I just ignored her. I know she told me that I should shut my friends up and stop letting them walk all over her, but…I never did. I wanted to keep their approval of me up."

"Tori, I hate to say this, but if you can't get your friends to be respectful of your family without worrying that they're going to drop you because you want them to respect your family, then they aren't real friends. A true friend is going to respect your family, because if they don't, then they don't respect you."

"I know!" She threw her hands up and dropped one hand over her eyes. "I even lost my friendship with Courtney because I was afraid of losing their friendship! God Sinjin was so furious!"

"What happened?"

"You know what happened." Tori sat upright and looked into Jade's eyes. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and tears were running down her face. "I was hanging out with you, with my friends, when she showed up…"

"Okay. Continue."

"The minute she came in, Beck or Andre, or maybe Robbie, I really don't remember which one asked what Sinjin's 'geeky' or freakish sister was doing there. The look on Courtney's face as they started to suggest reasons as to why Courtney could _possibly_ be there…" It haunted her still today, the anger and the sadness, and the confusion that Courtney's eyes held that day. "I-I didn't say anything. I just let them talk while I ignored her. I ignored the tears in her eyes, how she was shaking, everything…When she ran out of the room, everyone laughed, and I…just sat there."

"What happened after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was something more, wasn't there?" Tori thought on the issue, feeling an immense amount of pain on the memory.

"Oh yeah…Trina came down the stairs to see what was going on. One of my friends said Sinjin's whacko sister came by, and commented on how she and Trina could be great friends probably…Trina kicked them all out and tried to get me to tell her what happened. I didn't say anything until Sinjin called…yelling about Courtney crying. I…I don't think I talked to her since then."

"So, you abandoned your oldest and closest friend for newer, vainer friends?"

"If you want to put it like that…then yes, that's exactly what happened." Jade clicked her tongue and started writing once more, muttering to herself. Tori's eyebrows shot up and she leaned over to try and see what the woman was writing. "You know when Trina graduated, she stuck around to attend a two year community college. When she was twenty, she got into NYU…never told us much though. I mean she did, but we never listened. I had…managed to get my parents to the point where it was almost like they cared more about me than Trina. They didn't, they loved us both, but I just took up all the attention. So because of me, Trina probably got the idea that her parents didn't value her worth."

"Harsh."

"Yeah. The final straw, I think, was graduation."

"I don't remember seeing her there…"

"Because she wasn't." Jade folded her hands over on the notepad and raised an eyebrow as Tori fell back onto the pillow. "Trina went to take a shower to get ready, and this was an hour before everything. I didn't want her to show up, I guess. I mean I wanted her to, I just didn't want her to do something embarrassing-like make it all about her. I don't know, I don't remember, she wouldn't have done anything wrong. I know she would have been proud."

"You were performing some song, right? The graduating class decided it, and there was supposed to be a talent coach there." Tori forgot about that fact. She bowed her head and closed her hands up.

"Oh…right. I-I didn't want her trying to distract that guy. I told mom and dad that I was hungry and so we went out to this burger joint. Stayed there for a while, then left to the graduation, all this while Trina was in the shower." She closed her eyes and groaned softly, trying to force away the memory. "When we got home, Trina was waiting for us. She knew what we had done, or what I convinced Mom and Dad to do…they didn't want to leave her behind, but I kept on and on until they did."

"Damn."

"That's not even the worst part. Trina hated them! Or at least, she maybe didn't, but god she was so angry…She told us she was leaving, and we didn't even try to stop her. I wanted to say something, but…I don't know what I was thinking-I might have just been thinking that with her gone I could have even more attention without feeling like my friends were going to judge me because of my sister who would probably end up being homeless on the street."

"You thought your sister would be homeless, Tori?"

"Oh come on! We _all_ thought she'd never amount to anything in her life!" Jade leaned back and frowned at her. Tori felt a strange guilty sensation and clenched her fists. "That must be it…why she's worked so hard and become a CEO of some company…she was set out to prove us all wrong."

"Sounds that way."

"Sinjin had already been accepted to NYU and helped Trina pack while we were gone. Courtney applied to Cornell. They left a few days later, and all I could do was ask Trina if she was leaving because of my friends. Even at the last minute, I tried to see if it was my _friends_ that were causing her to leave. She said no, that it had nothing to do with them. She said it was because I lost who I was, or something like that, and I drove her away."

"All right." Jade set her pen on the end table and fingered through her notes. Tori started to panic from the curiosity. She knew whatever Jade was going to say wasn't going to be good. "So here's what I think. I think she was right. You lost sight of who you were because you were seeking approval." Tori groaned as her stomach twisted inside. "I think she was right because you went from this sweet little sister who had the greatest friend ever, and even had a plan for your life that could have worked. Then you went to Hollywood arts, seeking acceptance and approval from all those around you. You became a pushover when you met these friends of yours and gave them free reign over how they treated you and your family. They didn't respect you, because they did not respect your family, or even your best friend. You still had approval and acceptance from those that truly mattered, your family…your oldest friend…but you threw that away once you went to Hollywood Arts."

"So what, does this make me a bad person?"

"No. I don't believe you're a bad person, I think you just let the wrong things get to your head. You made a few mistakes, like anyone would, and sure it cost you."

"It also caused my parents, too Jade. Dad didn't even get to see his grandchildren! He _maybe_ saw Megan once or twice before finally making amends with Trina. It wasn't mom and dad that were at fault."

"I agree, but I don't think anyone is 'at fault' here, I think you were just misguided and misled."

"So what do you think I should do, then? Clearly my sister isn't going to want to talk to me, and…well I kind of want to talk to Courtney again-but I don't know."

"One battle at a time, Tori."

"I want to fix things, but I don't know how. I wanted to be a singer, but it's clear that's not going to work. It's that damn dream that got me where I am now!"

"Right. Reconnecting is good, you'll want to try and talk to your sister again. Otherwise there's going to be a lot of regret in the future, from both of you."

"How the hell can I do that? She doesn't even want to look me in the face!"

"Well, maybe if you can convince her to sit down with me, I can try to talk to the both of you. Maybe we can work together. It's going to take some time, nothing is ever an overnight victory. If you want to fix things between you and Trina, which I highly recommend, it's going to take time and effort on your part. Both of your parts. So, I think we'll have to have another session here…"

"Yeah…" She bowed her head and stared at her fingers as her heart became erratic. How was she supposed to convince Trina to make an appointment with Jade? It wasn't like any other counselor that Trina wouldn't personally know, this was a girl that Trina probably would have liked to unleash hell on several times in her life. "God how times have changed…Why does it have to be difficult?"

"Because life has never been easy. I think you knew that before you went to Hollywood Arts, because you probably had to work to make decent grades. At HA, you didn't have to do much to make a good grade or to be successful. That went to your head and you expected everything to be handed to you."

"Hey! That's not nice…"

"You asked me to treat you like a client, and I am honest with my clients. Even bluntly."

"I guess it is the truth, then…" Tori sprawled her arms out at her sides and glared up at the ceiling. All she could do was think about what went wrong before, and how she could fix the problem. "I just didn't want to see it."

"No one ever wants to think they've done something wrong, or that something could be wrong. It's admitting there is a problem that's the first step to solving _any_ issue. Unfortunately for you, it just took losing your job and getting evicted to see that."

"Now I need help and I'm afraid Trina's going to think all I want is her money. I want more than that now…I want her attention, I want to be around my nieces and nephew. I-I want to be a family again."

"And that's going to take work. It can happen, it just takes work, time, and patience. Everything in the world takes effort."

"I know. I don't like it, but I can take it. I'm out of other ideas, and out of options." She had to trust Jade to help. Surely they could get Trina at least talking to her again. There was a lot that needed to be said and done, and it was going to take more than just one counseling session to do it.

* * *

So what do you think of this one? Next chapter will be the one perspective of Jade since she actually will do something. Seems like a good counseling session, Jade is quite skilled that she can put personal bias off to the side to be able to counsel, then, that is what makes a counselor good at their job.


	8. A Sister's Thoughts

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Okay it's the _next_ chapter with Jade's intervention

* * *

Chapter 8 (A Sister's Thoughts)

While Jade was dealing with another client the next day, Tori had gone out on the town to see what New York was like. It was about noontime, and she'd taken time to drive out to New York City. Her subconscious mind led her to the corporate headquarters of Gold's Gym. She'd looked the address up the night prior.

She stopped alongside the curb and gazed in at the employee parking lot. Trina's car rested in the CEO spot. Her eyes drifted to the guard booth at the entrance of the lot. The security officer was sitting inside, munching on a turkey sandwich. She was a little surprised by this, because it was the most relaxing thing she'd seen since entering New York City.

The city was as busy as always described, so much that Tori speculated over why she bothered to drive out instead of using a taxi instead. Her stomach growled and hunger stabbed her. The problem was she had no idea what was around to eat. She wished she'd been able to think of grabbing breakfast earlier.

Just as she was about to drive off, she saw Trina walking out of the building. She was wearing a navy blue business suit with padded shoulders and a business skirt that ran down to her knees. She had a dark blue tie, and her hair was up in a bun. Her black purse clung to her right shoulder, and her hand was gripping it firmly. Tori's eyebrows shot up and her lip twisted into a small smirk as she chuckled. "Trina looks all stuffy…"

Trina reached her car and tossed her purse inside. She let her bun drop down and climbed inside. She seemed to be going to lunch, so Tori thought on following her. Close, but not too closely. She didn't want to stalk her sister, she just wanted to see how she lived. Did she make friends? Did she have a good life?

As Trina left the lot, she waved to the guard and turned out to the right, which was fortunately the way Tori was facing. Tori started up the car and carefully followed after her. She wasn't sure if Trina would see her or not, but hoped that maybe she could remain incognito. On the plus side, tailing her sister might give her opportunity to learn something that could help her actually talk to the woman again without fear of being shunned. Again.

She could also grab some lunch due to the money Jade had given her. Rather, Jade was paying for everything related to this trip. Tori greatly appreciated that.

Eventually Trina stopped off at a Panera Bread café parking meter. Once she paid the meter and went inside, Tori did the same. She always liked Panera Bread, and found their soups to be amazing, though their coffee was otherworldly, almost as awesome as Dunkin' Donuts.

After paying, Tori found a booth close to and behind Trina's booth. She sat with her head bowed and eyes gazing at her bowl of soup and hot coffee. Eventually she heard Trina greet someone and looked up to see two women. The way Trina called out to them was as though they were old friends. Their names were Kate and Emma.

Emma looked like a classy blonde with a style cut that resembled Marylin Monroe from the 1950s. She was wearing a pink chiffon dress with sparkly shoulder straps. Her purple pants hugged her legs, and her belt was diamond encrusted. She had bright blue eyes and painted red lips that seemed to shine on her powder pale face.

Kate was more reserved in her appearance. She had shoulder length auburn hair and bangs that curled in the middle of her tanned forehead. She had hazel eyes and peach colored lips. Her long sleeved brown shirt hugged her arms, and her black pants appeared to be covered in animal hair. "Trina, I'm sure you know, but _never_ wear black pants when working with animals," Kate rolled her eyes and sat down on the booth opposite of Trina. Trina laughed as Emma scooted in beside Kate. "You get Hazelnut coffee again?"

"Yep, the usual, but a little stronger today. Went with extra bold." Kate and Emma exchanged a surprised look that made Tori raise her eyebrow. "It's a long story. Emma. Where's Grace today? She can't get off for lunch?"

"Not today unfortunately," Emma leaned back and moved her hand up to her hair. "God I can't wait to let my hair down and get out of these clothes. I wish the most annoying thing they do to my hair is put it up in a bun!" Trina laughed while Kate shook her head. "So, you're laying it on thick with the coffee? What's wrong?"

"Family issues." The girls gasped and Emma's hand flew to her mouth.

"You and Sinjin? You guys didn't have a fight did you? You never fight!"

"Oh we argue like everyone else, I just don't talk about it to you. But no, it's nothing like that. Anyway, you know my sister, right?"

Kate raised an eyebrow and spoke flatly, "The one with no work ethic that never worked a day in her life and pushed you away twenty years ago?" Tori rolled her eyes once more and dropped her forehead to the table. "What about her? You haven't talked much about her…"

"Yeah well, I never thought she'd bother with me. Turns out, she and mom found me yesterday. I drove up and they were talking to my daughter. Tori, one of her old friends, and Mom." Trina sipped her coffee as her friends shook their heads. "I swear if this were my day off, I'd be sipping some whiskey at the Pub tonight."

"We wouldn't let you," Emma laughed. Tori's eyebrows went up and Trina started to chuckle. "Besides, you worked too hard to get where you're at, to ruin it by going alcoholic on us."

"True, and I have _never_ been an alcoholic, Emma!"

"_Well__..._workaholic, yes. Now that you're at the top, it's nice to see you spending your time with your family."

"Well I'm certainly not about to become a neglectful workaholic mom, now am I?" Trina started to laugh, which lead the others to laugh with her. "I had a workaholic parent, remember? Not to mention my mom was the lazy one, cheated on my dad and everything, but I think they got past that."

"You said your mother is here?"

"Yeah she's staying with me now, needed a doctor's appointment. Apparently Tori lost a job or something, doesn't have the money to get mom's meds refilled. As for Tori, I sent her to a hotel for a while. I don't have time to deal with whatever baggage she's come with. To be honest I'm not sure if I want to."

"Why not? Why not reconnect with my sister?"

"Because you didn't know the princess back when we were kids." Tori stirred her soup absently, near breaking point as she listened to her sister's harsh words. "Teens really. I mean you expect someone to be real, not fake as shit, right? She was real growing up, then I made the mistake of helping her get into that Hollywood Arts school, and she just changed. Completely. She stopped respecting us, let these vain friends of hers walk all over us, all over _her_, and even blew off her own best friend for these new friends. Now _that_ was something that led to my first big fight with Sinjin."

"Why did you guys fight over it?"

"Courtney was his sister, she was upset and I was trying to find some way to justify my sister's behavior. In the end, there really was no justification. The two did like everything together and she dropped Courtney faster than I could snap my fingers."

"Harsh."

"Yep. Eventually I just stopped trying, put all my energy into college and moved up here with Sinjin and Courtney. One of the managers at the Gold's Gym back home recommended me for a job, so I started out small."

"You guys met there, right?" Emma pointed to Kate and started to smile. "Early workers, I think?" Kate nodded, her lips turned up into a broad smile as she reached over and pat Trina's shoulder.

"Yep, we met when she was able to be a personal trainer. They liked her work ethic. I was just working for the time being. Had other career plans." Emma moved her hands behind her head and leaned back. "You know Trina. If your sister needs a job, you should give her one." Tori perked up, her eyebrows rising as

"Hell no." Trina waved her hand through the air and closed her eyes. "Tori has no work ethic. Hell, mom said she got fired for calling in sick to find some damn talent coach. Work is a team effort, I'm not going to subject my businesses to someone who can't work with the team."

"True, I wouldn't either." Kate agreed with Emma, neither girl would hire someone that couldn't keep steady appearances.

"I've always been a hard worker, and I expect all my employees to do the same. Why do you think Megan refuses to work for me when she turns sixteen? She thinks I'll overwork her."

"Would you?"

"My own daughter? No…though I would hope she'd be a hard worker, I know a teenage girl has her priorities. Friends, the social scene, school, and work is not high on the list." Trina spooned her food and her eyes glinted off to the side. "Anyway girls, I'm going to need your help with something."

"What?"

"Not tearing Tori apart." The girls raised their eyebrows as Tori slowly looked up. She'd started to not pay attention to the conversation and hadn't heard much of what was just recently said until she heard her name. Trina poked her thumb over her shoulder and Tori paled. "Saw her pull up to the parking meter behind me…." Trina twisted around and Tori started to shrink in her seat. "Get over here, Tori."

She put a piece of bread in her mouth and slowly picked up the tray. As she made her way over, she saw Trina motion to Emma, who instantly moved over to sit next to her. Leaving Tori to sit beside Kate. "H-Hey Trina. Fancy seeing you here."

"Spare me. Your acting sucks about as bad as your following someone." Tori winced as Trina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay so I followed you, but it didn't start out that way."

"I thought you had no money. How are you paying for food?"

"Jade's been paying for everything. She's a guidance counselor now." The corner of Trina's lip rose into a smirk. "She says she wants to have a session with you and me."

"I'm not sure what's funnier. Jade a guidance counselor, or her thinking we can be in the same room together."

"How's mom?"

"She's fine, got a prescription for her medication." Trina tapped a finger on the table as Tori bowed her head. "You do know I'm not going to just hand you _more_ money, right?"

"It's not money I want, Trina!"

"Then what?"

"I just need your help! And besides, is it that hard to believe I've come to see you?"

"If you wanted to come to see me, it wouldn't have taken you twenty years." A good point, and a difficult one to debunk. She wasn't crazy enough to ask why Trina thought she didn't care, but it still hurt. "Also, I can't imagine being counseled by Jade. Exactly what is the problem? Why do you need any help at all?"

"Because...I lost a job and I'm being evicted. I've never had much luck with jobs."

"Why is that? They make you break a nail or something?" Tori looked off to the side and shrugged her shoulders. "Mom says you went after some talent coach. Are you still trying to get a job singing? You know, even singers have to work hard."

"I guess. Yeah I'm still trying, I mean…obviously I'm not getting anywhere."

"It's a rough world out there, but you can't forgo work for some silly dream, Tori. You need to be living a life! You're not a high school princess anymore."

"I know that, Trina! Of course I wasn't expecting to have fame handed to me! I thought maybe, just maybe I could make it."

"You know how I got to where I am? By good, solid hard work. Not by forgoing every job just so I could get a fantasy life handed to me. That is not how life works. I'm pretty sure I've told you that before."

"A lot of people, a lot of bosses have told me that."

"So really it's just your priorities were out of whack? They've been out of whack ever since you attended that damn school. You know what Hollywood Arts taught? _Nothing_. They were a zero-effort school that only taught talent. I went there for martial arts, but I did my main studies elsewhere. You know why? Because that school didn't teach the things that you needed to learn. They just gave you a degree and sent you on your way to college. Which, by the way, did you even attend?"

"No…and I don't have the money…" Tori bowed her head and balled up her fists. Emma shook her head and Kate clicked her tongue while Trina merely stared at her as though she had just grown an extra appendage on her head. "What? Is it a problem I never went to college?"

"Can't even be an actor or singer these days if you don't have a college degree," Emma reminded her. Tori groaned loudly while Trina nodded. "They've made it so much harder to get into that life. Not only do talent coaches want you to have a degree, they want you to know somebody high up that can recommend you."

"So I see why you say you need help," Trina bit into her food and closed her eyes. "You have no work ethic, you have no degree, you have no money…and mom also says you've never married?" She nodded and Trina scooped up another bite. "Then you really are in trouble. I wish I could help you, but I don't know how I can help you out. Sorry."

"Look Trina, I know I didn't put a lot of effort into our relationship and all during my teenage years, but come on! You have to give me a chance!" Trina opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"The way I see it, Tori? I don't owe you a damn thing. You went to that school, fucked up your relationship with your best friend, screwed things up with me, weren't there for the people that mattered…" With each word Trina spoke, her voice rose, and each word was like a slap to the face for Tori. Her eyes started to glaze over as Trina narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry if you thought you could just walk back into my life after all these years and think I was going to welcome you with open arms and give you all the help you need! Sorry Tori, that's life. The world doesn't work that way."

"But Trina…"

"No. You have no right to ask me for _anything_, because you sealed your own fate the second I helped you get into that damn school." Trina's face tensed as her two friends shared a concerned glance.

"Do you think you're being a little hard on her?" Kate asked. Trina raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Hard? Believe me, I haven't been hard enough, and I should have been harder when we were teens. You have a sibling show up out of the blue after twenty years, first thing they do is ask you for help or money, and then you come ask me if I'm being too hard!" Trina wiped her mouth with her napkin and rose up from the seat after signaling Emma to get up so she can leave. "My lunch break is over, time to get back. Tori? Unless you have a good reason why I should be sympathetic to you, then go back home and tell Jade I have no intention of going to any kind of counseling session."

"Just let me show you that I'm not that person anymore." Trina looked to her watch and shook her head as the girls started to leave the booth.

"Out of time, I don't want to be late getting back to work, I have a lot of paperwork to deal with. Goodbye, Tori." Tori withheld a scream as she watched Trina walk out the door. Her two friends trailed behind her, both looking at her with pity. She didn't want their pity! She wanted her sister, but like everything else in life apparently, that wasn't an easy task.

If Trina would just let her show her that she was being genuine, things could work out! But clearly that wasn't going to happen. How could she prove it to her? How could she show her she was willing to put the time and effort into being a sister again?

"Great…I'm going to need another session with Jade…"

* * *

So what are your thoughts? Trina let a lot out, not everything, but a lot of her own thoughts. By the way as the story goes on, you may pay attention to Emma and Kate, they could be important.


	9. Counselor's Intervention

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I only post this second chapter because I told you guys Jade's intervention was last chapter, so you were expecting it, and I had forgotten I had a separate important chapter between.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Intervention)

"I can't just give up," Tori paced the floor while tapping her chin. "I have to find a way to get her to talk to me." Even at the risk of a possible restraining order, she needed to talk to Trina. "Maybe mom. I mean I don't know how, but mom's on her good side." Jade was typing away at her laptop, trying to do some research for one of her clients that had some sort of disorder that she had to study up on.

"Yeah just try not to go too overboard, because one thing you don't want is your sister slapping a restraining order on you. Those things are much stricter these days than they used to be." It was true restraining orders were more than just a sheet of paper to wave in someone's face, it was more stringent in the form that if you broke a restraining order it was grounds for a hefty prison sentence or major fine. "Not that I think she would do that to you unless you start following her around everywhere, or popping up at her kids' schools and so on."

"I'm not going to do that. I just need to show her I can put effort into this relationship. Into _something._ If I give up now, it just means she's right…and I am getting tired of her being right. Do you know how tired I am of her being right, Jade? Do ya?" Jade raised an eyebrow and curled her lip into a smirk as she continued scanning the webpage.

"I think I have some idea."

"It's infuriating! I'm going to talk to her. I am! I'm going to tell her she needs to understand that I want to be a part of her life now and it isn't because of money! Yes I need help with finances, yes I waited until I had no other options to come see her, and yes I know how that looks and sounds!" Jade lifted her fingers from the keyboard and looked up to her with concern.

"It sounds like you didn't care for her as a sister or person and only wanted to see her when you needed something."

"I _didn't_ need you to psychoanalyze it." It hurt more to hear it coming from a guidance counselor than anything, because until now she never thought she was doing anything wrong. "And if you're such a damn smart counselor, why didn't you ever tell me any of this stuff _before?"_ She put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow to the woman.

"Because you weren't going to hear it before. Someone doesn't hear advice until they either need it or want it. You didn't need it before, now you do. Or perhaps, you always needed it, but now you're willing to hear it." Jade kicked her feet up onto the table and leaned back in the chair, still smirking. "So Trina couldn't believe I was a guidance counselor now? Well to that respect I didn't think she was going to become a CEO."

"Yeah, yeah, okay…just tell me you have some ideas." She sat on one of the chairs, leaning forward against the back of the seat. "You're the counselor, you ought to have some clue of what I can do."

"Well it's apparent Trina is a family person. She's a top notch CEO and still has time to tend to her family and cares about her children. She tenses up when you ask her for help, so don't get combative, but rather…ask her about her family. Take an interest in them. In the meantime, I've still got plenty of time and some money to stay here and hold up a hotel room for you. Though, I can just consider this a job since you're now my client-but eventually even I'm going to have to be paid or I won't be able to stick around and help since I will be out of money."

"My pockets are empty aside from the one hundred that Trina gave me…" It was enough to pay Jade for five sessions if she really had to. Jade charged her clients twenty dollars a session, and was a very good counselor, so she made a lot of money. One day, she could have six or seven clients scheduled, and that would make over a hundred per day. "You're still holding sessions with your clients now? How are they paying you?"

"They're not…" Tori's eyes widened for a second and she bowed her head. "I'm here supporting you and they have no way to pay unless they go down to the building and pay the receptionist. I guess some of them are doing that, since I am getting something in my bank account, but I don't expect every one of them to do it. My priorities are clear right now, however. I'm treating you and Trina like clients, assuming we can get Trina here."

"Well she's not even talking to me, so I don't know how to get her to set up an appointment with you. She runs a tight schedule, apparently." Of course when you're a business person, or a CEO, you have to have a schedule for everything. Even free time. "I could see if she'd _pencil_ you in, but who's to say. She'd probably have to give up some of her free time with her husband or children to do that, and knowing Trina, would she _really_ want to give up her free time with them to talk to you? No offense, I'm just stating what might be on her mind…"

"No I understand that." Jade stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the last time she saw me. She doesn't know I've probably toned down over the years. I'm not going to insult someone the way I used to do, I'm a guidance counselor, why the hell would I cause the very problems that I'm trying to help people get past?"

Tori nodded and started moving towards the door, sighing heavily. "I'm going to try one more time, if I can't get her to talk to me, then I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Let me know how that works for you." Jade waved as Tori left the hotel room. She shook her head and straightened her shoulders as her eyes focused on the laptop.

After about an hour and six jelly donuts later, Tori stormed into the room and threw herself on the bed with an angry scream. Jade looked over with a bemused look while her friend pounded a fist into the bed. "How did it go?"

"How do you think? She kicked me out!"

"Ouch." Jade closed the laptop down and turned to Tori. "Want to talk about it?"

"No I don't want to talk about it! I'm pissed that I can't get my own sister to give me the time of day!"

"Tori, calm down and take a deep breath." Jade folded her arms and watched as Tori sat up and closed her eyes. Her chest expanded slowly and her eyes opened halfway. Stress lines stretched from Tori's eyes and her lips were down in a frown. "I know it's bad timing that all this extra stuff is happening while you're trying to reconnect with Trina, and you have to understand that it has been nearly twenty years. Seventeen to be exact. She left on bad graces. What happened, Tori? Why did she throw you out this time? I thought you weren't going to mention financial problems?"

"I was apologizing for mom and dad, I said it was my fault and that anytime she needed something I ended up stealing their attention away from her. She got mad that I would intentionally do that, and kicked me out of the house." Jade winced and moved her hand to her forehead. She was not really surprised, a lot of her clients made the same mistake when trying to deal with their problems.

"You have to be more choosy with your words, Tori. You can't just say the first thing that comes to your mind. You have to be calm, patient, and rational." Jade dusted off her pants and rose up from the chair.

"Coming from you? That sounds funny. No offense."

"No, I get it. I went through hell as a teen, as you know. You don't end up with a mother like mine and not come out with serious problems. Why do you think I became a guidance counselor? To help people with similar family issues. Even yours is different, but not so different. I know through high school I was not the greatest person, I treated people like shit because my mom treated me like shit. You forget though, I deal with families that are estranged from each other _for a living_. You think seventeen years is a long time? I got done dealing with a bipolar client who hadn't seen his father in well over forty years. The feeling you get when you see them finally make a connection? Tori, it's something that I love to see."

"Yeah, well…I don't know if I see the point."

"If a father and son can reconnect after forty years, a couple sisters just shy of twenty years can reconnect. It just takes effort-from both sides. A willingness to see where you went wrong in the past and to move forward while learning to trust the other person." Jade grabbed her coat and pointed to the remaining six donuts. "Now you sit tight, finish up those free donuts, and I'll be back." Tori raised an eyebrow and stared at the donuts.

"Free? Where the-"

"What can I say, the busboy here for room service? Hot!" Jade winked as Tori's eyes started to widen. "I still got it. Thirty-four years old and I _still_ got it."

"Oh my god…"

Jade drove to Trina's house and parked alongside the curb. She stared at the gates and pulled her lips into a flat line. "This could be a challenge." She exited the car and walked up to the gate. There were people playing in the yard with one of the German Shepherds and the beagle.

As she squinted her eyes, she saw the man was Sinjin. He looked much different than he did before. His hair was shorter and wavier, but thick and with a part down the right side of his head. His arms were bigger, chest fuller, and he had a thick moustache.

He and his son were tossing a Frisbee down the yard, letting the dogs chase after it. Daniel was a short and pudgy looking boy, about the average size and height for a six year old. He had a blonde bowl haircut and bright blue eyes. His cheekbones were high and covered with freckles.

Sinjin spotted her and walked over, his eyebrows forming a thin line over his eyes. "Jade? What on earth are you doing here?" Danny came running over asking who the woman was. "Nobody son, just someone your mom knew a long time ago." Jade closed her eyes and lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes Sinjin that's right. I want to talk to your wife."

"She's stressed out enough as it is."

"I know, I understand that. I'm a guidance counselor now." Sinjin crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look. Of course no one from her past would believe her. Hell, even Beck didn't think she'd make it, but she did. "I'm the best counselor in LA. I deal with family issues for a living. I want to speak to Trina, so that I can hear her side of the story."

"I don't know, she's pretty busy right now."

"Sinjin, it's okay." Trina's voice startled them, and Jade flicked her eyes to the front door. Trina was standing on the porch with Isis at her legs. The dog looked ready to charge if the woman ordered it to. Trina folded her arms across her chest and stepped off the porch. Her eyes narrowed, and Jade thought for sure the woman was leaving a trail of fire behind her. "I don't suppose Tori sent you?"

"Actually no, I've come on my own free will." Trina scoffed as she stepped through the gate and leaned against the fence. "Look, I don't mean any harm, I just want to hear your side of the story. I know it's hard to give your sister a chance-"

"You expect me to believe she's here for anything besides money when that was the first thing out of her mouth? The only time she's ever needed me for _anything_ was when she needed help with something." Now they were onto something, and here Jade was without her notepad. "Ever since Hollywood Arts, it was 'Trina, I can't afford this purse', 'Trina I need to buy these new shoes', 'Do you have fifty bucks so I can take my friends out to eat?'" Trina poked her chest with her thumb and sharpened her glare. "It has been a damn long time since she's shown any interest in anything aside from her own material deficiencies."

"Well, it is unfortunate the timing and circumstance, but it is genuine. She wants to reconnect, she wants to be a part of your life, of your children's lives. She is willing to make that effort, she wants to try, she wants to show you that she can do it. Tori can't do it, however, unless you're willing to give her a chance to prove herself."

"And yet at the same time, she needs help. She's not going to get any apartments when she's got evictions on her file. She's not going to get good jobs when she's got a track record of firings due to her calling off sick and slouching off work."

"I'm not asking you to help her, or to pay her money." Trina leaned back slightly, her jaw locked and her eyes started to open a bit. "I'm asking you to give her a chance to show you she's genuine. If she is not, be done with her. That is what I tell people, because reconnecting takes effort on both sides. First thing though, you two need to be able to sit down and talk to each other. There are many things the both of you need to get off your chest, and the safest way to do that is with a counselor there."

"What? You? How do you expect me to believe-well no, I guess I can believe it if you're really a legitimate counselor."

"Trina. I became a guidance counselor because of my mom." Jade leaned against her car and folded her arms, bowing her head. "I became a counselor because it's my way of paying back to those that I've treated like shit back in the day. I know the things I've done in the past were wrong, and there are a lot of things I regret, and like you I've worked my ass off to become better-to become _someone_. You and I, Trina? We're the most successful out of any of Tori's old friends. You want to know why that is?"

"Why?"

"Because we've worked. We believe good things aren't just handed to you on a silver platter. Beck believed he could get whatever he wanted with a simple smile, Robbie thought he could get everything he ever dreamed of, Andre never expected to be rejected by a single record label, and Cat? She thought she could live through life with the same ditzy charm that she had in high school, but that didn't work out. Andre made a few good songs, then gave up the second a record company said 'no, I don't like this, change it.'"

"He didn't change it?"

"Nope. Cat? She's living off medication right now and is receiving welfare because no one is hiring her. I've tried to help her with the mental issues she has, but she's moved away and has a different therapist. Beck? We were married once, divorced when I changed and he, well, didn't. He's still a bit arrogant and used his looks and charms to try and get work. I have no idea if it's still working for him, but since no one's really heard from him, I don't know. Then there's Robbie, dealing with an affair and a pending divorce-became a ventriloquist and still has Rex with him. They all stayed the same, they all thought they could get whatever they wanted and didn't have to do much…Even Tori did, but she's trying now. She wants to make an effort. You and I? We worked for where we're at. You're a CEO, and I'm a top notch counselor in LA."

"And you think you're going to be able to fix whatever issue is going on between Tori and myself? Forgive me if I seem a little skeptical, Jade, but you were a big part of the problem back then."

"I know, and so I understand why you're skeptical. I can push all that aside and help." Trina dipped her eyes towards the ground and slowly looked back to Sinjin.

"My problem was never with any of my sister's friends, although I did not like how you guys treated my family. Or myself, for that matter." Trina tapped her fingers on her arm and took a deep breath. "Then Tori tells me that she hoarded away my parent's attention? I spent years being angry at them, estranged from them, because of their neglect, when in reality it was Tori that intentionally made them focus on her? That's low."

"I agree, but you need to tell her that, Trina. You two won't be able to work things out if you two aren't talking to each other. Not to mention…do you really want your children to grow up and never know who their aunt is? Would you consider giving her a chance? I can set up an appointment with the both of you to hash out whatever issues you have. I'll just be there for guidance and to calm things down if they get out of hand."

Trina rolled her head to the side and started to hum. Sinjin folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "It cannot hurt," he suggested, "As much as it surprises me to say; Jade has a point. You haven't been doing well lately, I think you need to work things out with your sister. The kids have been asking about her, you know."

"Yes, I know…" Trina clenched her eyes and bowed her head, exhaling softly. "What the hell then, go ahead and set up an appointment, Jade. I'll give you my number, and I will see if I can work a session into my schedule. I can't help that you guys came at a busy week."

"All right, great! I can give you my number, call me when you can fit some time into that schedule of yours, and we have a deal."

This was great news, and Tori would probably be happy with it as well. It was important that Jade get the two sisters sin the same room together in a controlled environment. That way, the two can hash out whatever differences they have, and hopefully start working things out. She knew it would be a difficult road, only because it never took just one session and there was no such thing as an overnight success. However, with both sisters on board, they could definitely make the journey that they needed.

* * *

So what do you think? Jade did put forth a convincing argument, as Trina is a big family person, her kids' happiness would likely come first for her. At least she's agreed to a session, but I wonder what else she may plan for Tori, there are a few things she wants her sister to learn, such as, how to rely on herself and not ask other people to fix her own problems.


	10. A Sister's Demands

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (A Sister's Demands)

Tori sat anxiously in the passenger side of the car. Jade was driving her out to Trina's office, where hopefully they could talk things out in a calm and rational way. However, with twenty years of tension between them, calmness was likely to be thrown out the window. "I can't do this, Jade. I can't do this." She moved her hand to her mouth and began chewing absently on her nails until Jade reached over and swat her hand back.

"You'll be just fine. It's only your sister…" As if that made things okay. Jade may as well be throwing her into an active volcano, because once Trina erupts, Tori knew she was going to be badly burnt. Tori brought her temple to rest on her knuckles and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure there's a volcano out there somewhere named Katrina…If not, I'm going to name one specifically for my sister." Then again, there _had_ once been a hurricane named Katrina long ago. Jade chuckled softly as Tori's eyelids slid upwards. "My heart's going a mile a minute, Jade. I'm scared. What will I say? What will Trina say? I know you telling us to just hash it all out and to get everything off our chest that we need to tell each other, but…Jade that's terrifying!"

"You know what's more terrifying? Trina is a CEO that can hire and fire people on a daily basis. Point and say 'goodbye', I'm pretty sure that ought to strike more fear into the heart of people than 'my sister'." Tori felt an icy chill run down her spine as she visualized the fiery glare of the woman bearing down on less fortunate people.

"I am so screwed…"

When they reached the office, which was several floors up, they found Trina standing before her full glass window and gazing out at the ground below. Beside her was a large oak desk with a desktop computer and a red leather chair. The back wall was only a glass window, which filled Tori with the fear that her sister could easily throw her out through it if angered enough. The walls were littered with shelves of fitness manuals and books. The office had a rack of dumbbells on the left side, and a mat for which a martial arts uniform hung neatly above.

"Have a seat," Trina stated. There were two smaller, leather swivel chairs that rested in front of the desk. Tori sat down on the one at the right and looked towards her sister. Trina's eyes were narrow, her face stern, and her hair hovered loosely above her shoulders. "Jade, since you're the counselor here, you probably miss your office. Have a seat in my office chair." Trina turned and placed a hand on the red chair beside her. Jade started to smile and walked over, thanking her.

Trina moved to the chair beside Tori and crossed her right leg over her left. She folded her arms over and closed her eyes, breathing out with a peculiar sharpness. An awkward silence filled the room as Tori gazed at her sister's tense body. Jade shook her arms out in front of her and set her palms down on the surface. "Okay, I'm glad we could make this. We're going to try something here…whatever you two have been holding inside, let it out. One at a time though, no interrupting the other and no making snide remarks. Trina, since this is your ground, let's start with you. What you feel when you see Tori? Let it rip."

Tori winced as Trina straightened her shoulders and turned her eyes out to the side. "Anger. Regret. Disappointment." Tori felt those words like a hot branding iron on her skin. Her heart sank as she tried to meet Trina's gaze, but the woman looked away as soon as she looked up. "Shame. I see a woman my sister turned into because I tried to get her into a school that caused her to disrespect her family. You want the truth? I feel like if she wasn't my sister, I wouldn't so much as bother with this. I'm a stickler for time, and Tori decided she had no time for me in her life, and now all of a sudden she wants me to make time for her? Not only does she want me to make time for her, she comes asking me to help her out expecting that I'm going to just do that out of the goodness of my heart? It doesn't work that way. _Life_ doesn't work that way." Tori's eyes glazed over as her lips bumped each other in a rapid sensation. She had to keep strong, to keep from bawling her eyes out. Trina's words were harsh, full of resentment and anger.

"Okay, not a bad start." Jade turned her palm over and motioned to Tori. "Now you. What do you see when you look at Trina? How do you feel?" Trina leaned her head back and glanced at her with slanted, narrow eyes. Tori took a deep breath and closed her fingers on her pants, struggling with how she felt.

"Pain. Guilt. Sadness. Regret. I don't know. I-I wanted attention when I was young. Even now I'm still jealous because I see what you've built for yourself, Trina. I know I screwed up, and I can understand why you don't want anything to do with me. Yes, I came to you wanting your help, and maybe it was selfish of me to expect that you would help me right away, but…it's not like that now."

"It isn't?"

"The minute I saw Megan and Rachel, I knew…I-I wanted to be a part of your life, Trina. I wanted to be a part of their life. I need help getting on my feet, yes, but I still want to be a part of your life…Give me a chance. That's all I ask."

"You would have to show me enough effort." Trina's voice lowered as she turned fully towards her, crossing her arms. "I don't want you showing up in my children's lives just to fade away or disappear again. If you're going to do that, then no, I don't want you to be a part of their life. You have to prove to me that you'd be genuine. You'd have to show me that you actually give a damn. Because back in LA? That sure didn't exist! gI wasn't even a thought on your head as you, as your friends tore me down. Tore mom and dad apart. Why? Why did you go that route? Tell me? What was the point of chasing that stupid ass fantasy of yours? Clearly you never got it, and apparently you have trouble keeping up with the real world."

"I was jealous!" She snapped her voice in a strike of anger and pain. Her muscles tensed as she leaned forward, glaring into Trina's eyes. "Even then you were successful, Trina! You were the star, and I was the shadow." Trina loosened her arms and breathed from her nose as her eyebrow arched up. "You were the martial artist that got into Hollywood Arts after practicing for years. You were the one making strong grades, going through your own homeschooling course just to have real classes. You were always working for everything, working your ass off to become something, and was jealous. No matter how much I worked, I could _never_ get out of your shadow! Then I finally did, and you know what? It felt _good!_ I finally felt better than you, superior. It's wrong, I know it's wrong, and it's because of that, that I'm where I am. It's because of that feeling that I let my friends disrespect my family, and that I constantly hoarded mom and dad's attention from you. It went too far and I pushed you away!"

Her tears boiled on her cheeks and her fists clenched tight. "You were making mistakes from day one. The Tori I knew before Hollywood Arts would never have done the things that you did. You let your friends put me in the hospital, you blew off one of your best friends for their approval-"

"Because I liked their approval! I loved it, I craved it! You were right, you've always _been_ right! I can admit that, so why can't you-" Tori frowned and bowed her head, "Why can't you just accept that and forgive me?"

"It isn't forgiveness that's the issue, Tori. I forgive you just fine."

"Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is trust. The way you acted like a selfish and spoiled rich little girl. The way I'm trying not to bring my kids up, to teach them responsibility. The way I don't want you influencing them into thinking that behavior and expecting everything on a silver platter is okay." Tori winced as Trina uncrossed her legs and breathed in deeply. "Do you realize that all three of my children will start working when they turn sixteen? I make them do chores, and they don't get away with doing things that are against the rules. They can't charm or blackmail their way out, and all three have been grounded, put in a time out, had something taken away. They're going to know what it's like to go out into the real world where life just isn't easy, and I'm going to prepare them for that. Things should not come easy to someone, and I regret that I made you think that it was possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I put you in that school because I put you on that stage where all you had to do was sing one damn song to wow everyone. After that, you thought everything could be handed to you, and it didn't matter who you stepped on, even your own best friend." Trina curled a finger at her chin and held contact with Tori's wavering eyes. "You didn't even want to be a singer until then. Mom tells me you're still chasing that dream, you still want that dream, but you have _zero_ work ethic. You've lost jobs, you've lost homes, all because of this _fantasy_ of yours, Tori. How do you expect me to help you? I'm not going to give you money, that's for sure, because how am I supposed to know you won't just spend it the first chance you get to run off to some talent scout."

"I-"

"No…you want my respect? You want to be a part of my family? You want my time? You're going to have to earn it." Tori's eyes widened and she quickly looked to Jade, who was watching with eagerness. Trina stood up and walked towards a picture hanging from the wall. "Tori, if you really want my help, here's the thing. You can't get an apartment with evictions on your record, you can't get a job with as many times as you've been fired-and I have looked."

"Y-You looked?"

"Yes. Being a CEO, I can run background checks on anyone. I've contacted every boss you had, and they all said the same damn thing." Trina locked her wrists behind her back and bowed her head. Tori started to whimper as she feared what was going to come out of Trina's mouth. "You need to learn about the real world, Tori. You need to learn about _respect_ and _hard work_. Mom and Dad can't teach you these values anymore…"

"What are you saying?"

"I can't give you money for a place, and those evictions on your record have spoiled the shit out of your credit. So I'm going to give you a place, _as long as you pay rent."_ Tori's heart stopped as Trina turned to her, clenching her jaw. "Then, I'm going to swallow a bit of my pride. I'm going to give you a job…to pay rent...If you cannot keep up with the job, if you cannot keep up with rent…you're gone."

"W-What about us?"

"Well put in the effort, Tori. If you can put in the effort to show me you're willing to work for yourself without trying to go rush off to the nearest talent scout, and show some responsibility…you _might_ just earn a little respect from me. If I don't see you making an effort, we're done."

"S-So you're going to give me a job? Where?" Trina smirked as her eyes drifted to Jade's. Suddenly Tori was getting a bad feeling that it would have something to do with the gym. She started shaking her head and firmly gripped the armrests of her chair. "Don't tell me…it's going to be…"

"You're going to start out the same way I started out. Let's see how long you last before you give up."

* * *

Well that was a pretty good session, for 20 years it could have been a lot worse, but it does say something that Trina's willing to give Tori a place and a job. With her track record, Trina (most people) would normally not do that for someone with an extensive history of losing apartments and work. Regardless, it's good ground they made. Tori may not like it at first, but she'll hopefully come out of this better with some values I think Trina wants to instill into her little sister.


	11. Dose of Tough Love

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Tough Love)

"Do a good job, you'll get rewarded." Tori followed Trina into a Gold's Gym, immediately flinching due to the toxic vapors choking her. Jade was following, and Tori could see the amusement in her eyes. "This place is special to me, Tori." Trina turned and crossed her arms. "I got my start here at this particular store. This is also one of the busiest and most profitable franchise location. This is where I worked my ass off, even having to study here."

"How can you _stand_ the smells though?!" Tori held her nose and let her stomach twist inside. She was baffled when Trina closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. It was nauseating to watch. "Oh my _god_."

"That's the smell of success, Tori. Success and hard work."

"Really? Because I kind of thought it was the smell of sweat and tears? Where's the blood?" Trina raised an eyebrow at her and lifted her shoulders.

"Martial arts and boxing section."

"Of course."

"Listen Tori, you can't get a job anywhere else. You're almost blacklisted because you've been fired so many times. You have no work ethic, so here, we don't just work people into shape physically-but mentally and emotionally as well." Tori didn't have the slightest idea why Trina was making her work _here_ though. She felt the woman's hand on her shoulder and slowly bowed her head, fighting the nauseous smell. "You want to show me effort, you want me to believe you can work at something, then work here. Maybe if you can manage to put that energy into keeping a job, I'll see some responsibility. Maybe, just maybe you can prove to me that you can use that same effort in life. Get ready Tori, this work builds character."

"You have _got _to be kid-" Almost instantly Trina dragged her into a giant room with many people running on treadmills, other exercise equipment, lifting weights, and even practicing martial arts in the back. To Tori's shock, every person had sweat stains on their shirts, and producing worse smells than outside.

The scent in the room was so ferocious that her knees almost began to buckle. Her stomach acid swished violently inside of her and burned her esophagus. "You know? This was my primary room. Maybe it will be yours too. I worked the towel station." She pointed to a towel rack in the corner, immediately causing fear and panic in Tori's veins. "I handed towels out, replaced the towels on the rack, and picked up the dirty towels to toss them into the wash."

"Y-You don't have a laundry bin for dirty towels?"

"We do." Trina pointed to a yellowish sack hung up on a square, rolling device. "That's the towel bag, but many people that work out here aren't considerate enough to put their towels in there. You have to pick up the ones they don't toss in there. Dirty work, but you'll do fine if you can keep up."

"Yuck…yuck, yuck, yuck! So gross!" Trina started to smirk as she led Tori to the general manager of the store and franchise owner. The general manager was a tall woman with a long blonde ponytail, and wearing the custom Gold's Gym jacket, a black shirt underneath, and jogging pants. The customary uniform. The franchise owner had curly brown hair, clean shaven face, and broad muscular arms. "These are my bosses I guess?"

"Yep. Nancy and Patrick. They will be reporting your progress to me, by the way." Tori's eyes widened and she quickly looked to Jade, almost begging for help. We have a little wager going for how long we think you're going to last."

"W-Wager?"

"Yes. I think you won't make it a day. Patrick's giving you about two or three days and Nancy's giving you the benefit of the doubt, thinking you'll make it."

"Gee…thanks Nancy." How could her own sister not think she'd make it? Granted, that was a safe assumption considering the place she had to work. "So…I have to be the towel person?"

"Yes," Nancy admitted, "It's the best job to start you out. Stay on for a while and you'll get health insurance now after 30 days. We also offer a scholarship to help anyone returning to college. So if you're ever thinking of college, then you'll be great."

"How do you know I didn't even go to college?"

"I didn't, but at the same time Trina would not put you at our lowest position if you had a degree…"

"Well, that's, uplifting." She had to prove to Trina she had what it takes to put forth an effort, but it was almost as if the woman knew this would be difficult for her. "About as uplifting as the smell in here…"

"Oh you'll get used to that."

She started to turn green as a nearby worker lifted their arm, unleashing an incredibly ripe stench and making her eyes water. "I don't think my stomach agrees with you."

Trina clapped her hands and stepped forward as everyone in the room turned to look her way. Tori's eyes widened tremendously as curled a finger over her lip. "All right, I want to introduce all of you to our newest worker." Tori began to shy away, but Trina grabbed her and moved her front and center. "She's the new towel person and will be more than happy to take your towels to the towel dispenser over there." She watched her sister point to the bin. "Victoria Vega, remember her now. She's your new personal maid…"

"What did she just do?"

She heard Jade stifle a laugh before clearing her throat, "Just made your job incredibly harder." Job? This felt more like a punishment than anything else! "I guess you shouldn't expect it to be easy."

"Right. Cause nothing's easy, is that correct?"

"Pretty much." Just then, one of the patrons walked by after wiping his face and underarms. Tori started to whimper when she looked to the towel in his hands, sopping wet and _dripping_. The man threw the towel at her, and being frozen with fear, she didn't budge as the cloth landed on her face.

A quick shudder jolted down her spine, gagging her as sweat and the horrible nauseating smell, and _warmth_ choked her. Her body began to tremble as she fell to her knees. Her eyes were burning and her lips were twisted in a silent scream as she fought a whimper back into her chest.

How was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to handle this? She could barely breathe! Never before had she been treated this way! She could hardly move her hands to remove the towel, but she didn't want to leave it on her face before it began to mildew.

Suddenly someone grabbed the towel from her face. She looked over, whimpering as Trina tossed it into the nearby bin.

Instantly Tori bolted for the bathroom, retching over a toilet and screaming loudly. Her screams turned to sobs as she moved her arms around her stomach. "Oh god I can't do this! I-I can't! It's too-too much-too smelly and horrible!" She cupped her hand over her mouth, gagging as she recalled the horrid smell.

"Hardly even took a whiff and you're giving up?" Tori's eyes widened and she quickly looked over her shoulder, whimpering as Trina's shadow fell over her. "Come on. Get up. That's nothing. You got a stinky towel to the face, boo-hoo, if you are going to give up so damned quickly, then you may as well go back to LA and deal with your own problems, because the _only_ way I'm going to help you is if you can show me that you can actually make a valiant effort to try."

"But that's not easy!" Tori rose up and wiped her eyes, sobbing lightly. "How can you expect me to just…I don't know…"

"Oh shape up!" She winced as Trina lowered her fists and straightened her back. "Welcome to the real world, where people don't give a shit who you are or what your name is. All people care about is making it through the day doing _their own thing_. The world isn't a friendly place, Tori, and unless you rise up to meet the challenge, those out there will chew you up and _spit you out!"_ Trina put her thumb to her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I learned that the hard way when I was knee deep in sweaty, bloody towels, digging through them all. Out here in the real world, you're not going to get any special treatment, so get used to it or go home. I don't know whether to waste my time on you or not."

"B-But you're willing to take care of mom?"

"Of course I am, because she needs someone who is financially stable to take care of her! Regardless of what happened."

"Then what am I? Chopped liver?"

"I'm afraid so. Until I can see some sort of effort being made. All I know of you is you could very well likely dip your feet into my family and once satisfied, walk away."

"But I won't do that, Trina! Can't you see?"

"I see someone who has never given two cents about her family over her. That is what I see. I see someone who is used to being pampered, to getting what she wants and chasing after some dream that she never will get! That's why I'm sending you through work, because just like parents do with a kid wanting a dog-putting them through work shows if they're responsible. Well I'm trying to see if you're responsible enough to be there for your family. If you're not, then guess what?" Trina pointed to the door, her voice raising with each word. "Get out and don't waste my time, don't waste this store location's time, and go back home." Tori's heart stopped as confusion and anger sparked in her. She was hurt by her sister's words and lack of faith, but there was something else these words did for her.

They made her determined. She felt an inspired spark inside and leaned forward, ignoring the tears on her faces. She had a feeling, this drill-sergeant, boss-like behavior was achieving what Trina wanted it to: a determination.

"No!" Trina raised an eyebrow and leaned back, folding her arms across her chest and staring down her nose at her. "I won't go back and I'm not giving up!" She clenched her fists and locked her jaw, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "I'm not a nobody, and I'm not going to just ignore my family. I'll show you, I'll show all of you! I can do this, I have what it takes."

"Then _show _me. Until then, I will be watching you closely. But mark my words." Trina leaned forward and lifted a finger to her face. "If I hear one time you going after a talent coach to pursue some fantasy dream instead of doing your job. Then you're done. We're finished and your ass is as good as gone. Just one time, Tori Vega, one slip up and you're blacklisted for good. Do you know what it says when a _CEO _has to fire someone that's already been fired a million times? I can make your life a living hell just like you and all your friends made mine. That isn't a vendetta either, I would fire anyone that chooses to call off sick to work or lying to their boss, because that is _poor work ethic."_

"Fine! Then I won't! I don't even care about singing anymore!" Her voice rose and her body began to heat up. "I know you don't believe me, and you have every right not to. I know you don't believe _in _me either-"

"If I didn't believe _in_ you, I wouldn't give you this opportunity."

"Whatever. I'm just going to prove you wrong."

"You know what? I hope you do." Trina pushed the stall open and walked towards the door, stopping only to look back at her. "Because that's the only way that I'm going to even give you a chance."

"So what is it then? Tough love?"

"Maybe." Trina sighed and pushed open the door. "Get back to work, Vega. And shape up, a towel to the face is the least of your worries. Besides, there's a trick to working here."

"And what's that?" She wiped her face with her arm, sniffling as her sister walked out, telling her to figure it out. Her back pressed against the stall as she slid down to the ground. "Not fair…so not fair…I'm a certified janitor." Granted, there really wasn't much that could be done without so much as an associate's degree. Then there was the issue she had with some prior bosses that gave her chances, telling her that not many people even took Hollywood Arts seriously as far as the high school diploma went. Mostly since they didn't really teach the important subjects, just fine arts. So there wasn't an abundance of math, science, or any other curriculum. She leaned her head back against the wall and started to sigh. "I am so screwed…"

* * *

Yes tough love, but also very highly boss-employee, any boss would have a similar talk with a possible problem employee. Trina wants Tori to succeed, but she also wants Tori to be good for the store location and business. As everyone knows, if a worker falls behind, productivity falls behind, and if productivity falls, so does business. The plus, Nancy, the general store manager, is a really nice person. Tell me your thoughts ^_^.


	12. Vote of Confidence

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Alright, got this chapter taken care of, so here you go. Enjoy.

Chapter 12 (A Vote of Confidence)

Tori walked out into the large area, holding her stomach and trying to keep her tears inside. Trina was gone, the franchise owner went home to his wife and kids, so the only one left was the general store manager. "Ready to work?" She heard Nancy's voice and turned her head to the right. She started to smile as the woman moved over. "Mrs. Van Cleef isn't always that hard on new employees, but she says you're a unique case, and that you've failed every job you had, so we're your last chance..."

"Unique? Probably. I'm her sister…and that's right. She implied that. I'll probably be up a creek without a paddle here, so…I don't know."

"You will be fine, Tori. Stick with me and we'll get you started. You can show Trina that you've got what it takes." It was nice to have someone that believed in her, though she wished it would have been her sister. She bowed her head and crossed her arms over. "What's the matter?"

"My own sister doesn't believe in me. She thinks I won't make it and practically called me a failure. The thing is, she's right. I've never worked hard enough in my life, and every job I got fired at was because I didn't put effort into." Nancy sighed and put a hand to her shoulder, smiling gently as Tori looked up. She didn't feel strong enough to take this crazy world head on. She thought she had what it takes, but that was in high school where it was easy.

"Look, Trina is hard on _everyone_. Maybe the only people she's soft on are her own family, that is, her husband and children. When you're a CEO you have to be strict. She would not hire or place someone that she didn't see potential in them. The fact that she put you here in the store she started out in says she sees some potential for growth, we just have to tap into that potential. You'll be just fine, Tori. You just need to show that you're not a failure, prove that to yourself first."

"Thanks" Her heart lifted up slightly and she looked over to the exercise equipment in the room. Towels were laying all over the floor. She cupped her hand over her mouth and clamped her fingers over her nose.

"There is a trick to the towel job…" Nancy chuckled softly and Tori's eyes widened. She had to know what this 'trick' was, because Trina mentioned it before! Was there like a vacuum or maybe some other mechanism to where she didn't have to touch these? Maybe a biohazard suit.

"What? Trina said that too."

"It's simple, Tori." Nancy reached into the small pack she had tied around her waist and pulled out a clean pair of leather gloves and an unopened pack of nose plugs. Tori's eyelids fell halfway and a dry chuckle escaped her. "Wear the gloves when you're dealing with this stuff, and use nose clamps or plugs." She smirked at Tori and closed her eyes. "My mom was the store manager when Trina started out here. I was about her age, didn't work here yet but I worked out and was always here when Trina was working. It didn't take long for her to figure out she needed gloves and a clamp either. Trust me. You'll appreciate the tools on the job."

"Thanks…" She grabbed the gloves and immediately tossed them on. Now she felt stupid for throwing a hissy fit over towel duty. The gloves were a bit thick for her, but if they were necessary, she'd wear them. Even though she hated the thought of gloves. She flexed her fingers in front of her face and sighed heavily. "Well. They beat digging through a pile of sweat barehanded."

"Yep." She took the plugs and glanced over at the towels on the ground. Once she put the plugs in, she relished over the lack of odor. Granted, she could still tell it was present, but the smell wasn't as rancid as before. "It didn't take long for Trina to move up to the next position, but at the same time, you might want to work on getting a degree."

"What was her next job?" Because it _was_ Trina, she was interested. Maybe she could rise faster than her sister had, though it was highly unlikely because Trina had an associate's degree to start off with.

"She worked the towels for about a week or two before moving to the smoothie stand and training with Melinda. Melinda is still a part of the staff too, she's a sweet lady and has never stopped working at the smoothie shop." Nancy pointed out of the weight room, and through the doorway Tori could see the open lobby and another doorway on the other side. In the room passed that second doorway was the smoothie stand that sat behind several tables.

The smoothie stand had a woman with curly brown hair that had some streaks of gray. She had a round, cheery face and appeared to be wiping down the countertops. She wanted to work there, but she had to deal with the towels first. "So how long do you think it would take me to start training with Melinda? She sounds like a nice lady."

"She's the nicest. You'll love her! If you can maintain the towel job for a few weeks, maybe even get started at the local community college, you can rise up."

"You think I should start college? At thirty-four?"

"Maybe. You can take night classes or something like that, but age is not a factor when going to college. You don't even have an associate's degree, and I looked on your file, it says you don't have a high school diploma?"

"No-I have a diploma. From-"

"Hollywood Arts. Right. They closed their doors about five years ago, didn't they?" It was true that they did, but did it matter? She never thought Hollywood Arts was a problem. Nancy rubbed her chin and raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what, you need to do what Trina said she had done when she graduated from that school."

"I think she was taking classes from another high school, online, had to go down to a local school and take some sort of test…"

"Yes. Go down to the local school after work, maybe not today since you may want to study, take a test to show that you know your basic stuff that you should know from most high schools, and they'll give you a second diploma."

"Can I ask what's wrong with Hollywood Arts? Every boss I've worked for says they're an issue, but no one's told me _why_ they're an issue." Nancy gestured and the two began to pick up the towels and talk at the same time. She could still feel the towels through the gloves, but none of the sweat or any slimy fluid penetrated to make her sick to her stomach.

"It's because they don't teach a lot of normal classes. While they teach a little, they don't have enough. To attain a high school diploma you have to have gone through a certain amount of classes in each field. Math, Sciences, English, etc. Fine Arts? Not so much. Don't get me wrong, they're a great school, and even Trina's boasted about the programs they had, and they helped _many_ people…but their degree is worthless unless you can take a test at a local school to prove that you know enough material to move on."

"So you're required to have two diplomas if you went to HA?"

"In some cases yes. But even in today's world, Tori, a high school diploma doesn't even help you get a job." Wasn't that the truth? Even in 2013 you almost had to have an associate's degree to get hired _anywhere_, now it was almost like you had to have a Master's. "See Hollywood Arts is one of those transition high schools, I know because both Mom and Trina talked about it when your sister was working here, Mom had to call them up and do her research on the subject while Trina explained in detail about it. By then it really wasn't a big issue because she already had her Associate's degree, but we still wanted to know about the school."

"Right…" Tori grabbed another towel from the ground and moved it into the hand holding about seven or eight other towels. She opted not to look at them, for fear of fainting on the spot. "I still remember a lot from back then, but you may be right, I probably should study some before I try any local school tests."

"I agree."

"If I were to start up a college, would it be a problem?"

"I don't think it would be a hindrance or anything. I mean the college can't call up the school or anything, and they'd have to request high school transcripts from the school district's office since the school itself is closed down now, but I don't think it'd be a big deal. They might have you take a bunch of basic-basic classes though before moving you to college level."

"I guess that's why Trina was always studying other classes…I always thought it was strange that I never saw her practicing for any theatre or singing, except for a few rare occasions…" Trina had always been in her bedroom. Tori and her friends thought she was just hiding out and avoiding them, when the reality was that she wasn't.

They tossed the towels into the bin and looked around the now spotless floor. Tori was almost proud, her stomach didn't act up and she was extremely happy with having completed this job. Nancy wiped her brow and motioned for her to follow her. "Trina asked that you shadow me today. Tomorrow, you do all this on your own. For now, let's take a break and I'll introduce you to Melinda."

"Thanks!"

"Here's another thing. You don't have to follow the patrons around and pick up towels every time one hits the floor." Tori raised an eyebrow and looked back at the room. "You need to make sure the room looks clean, maintain it throughout the day to make it look neat, but towels will not pile up the minute you turn your back."

"So what do you recommend?"

"Maintain the towels in the place, and there are other rooms, but you're not the only towel person here. So every hour or every other hour you might want to run through a thorough cleanup."

"Any floor mopping?"

"No." Nancy laughed as they made it into the café. There was a Subway beside the smoothie stand, which Tori was extremely happy about. Nancy saw her excitement, then shook her head. "Subway may have a place positioned here, but you would have to apply for a job through Subway in order to work at that shop. Unfortunately we cannot place you there."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, back to your question. You're a towel dispenser, not the janitor. You do not need to worry about all the stuff that the janitors have to deal with, and you're about a rung higher than they are. You can't become anything like a personal trainer without a degree, though. However, you could _maybe_ get into the management area, but even still I recommend taking classes. Gold's Gym does offer management classes."

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know if Gold's Gym is going to be my _final_ result." Nancy raised an eyebrow as Tori ran her hand through her hair. It wasn't that she was still planning on becoming a famous singer, as nice as that would be, but something else had recently been sparked in her. An old love came back to haunt her. "When I saw Trina again for the first time, I saw her three dogs, and well…they reminded me of my love for animals, and that one thing I wanted to do so much before I ever went into Hollywood Arts. I-um…I lost sight of that dream when I started wanting to chase the whole singer thing."

"What did you want?"

"Well I wanted to become a Veterinarian. Either that, or open a rescue shelter with my best friend at the time. Then Trina pushed for me to go to Hollywood Arts and I stopped chasing that dream…became someone I'm not, blew off a friend and a family, and lo-and-behold here I am. At the last place I ever thought I'd work, working for the last person I thought I'd be working for, and with my _last chance_."

"Well Tori, you know what that means, then?"

"What?"

"You're at the lowest point. You only have uphill to go." Nancy started to smile as they reached the smoothie booth. She looked to Melinda, and was instantly calmed by the elder woman's peaceful smile. "You can't possibly go down any farther. So climb up. Find your motivation and get moving. Maybe you won't be here forever, but Trina's giving you an opportunity you don't know."

"Such as?"

"If you can stay with Gold's Gym for an extended period of time, hired on by the CEO herself, and you can rise up through promotions, then that puts on your work history a _very good thing_. It shows potential employers that you have what it takes to take a chance and rise up. She's giving you the opportunity to prove yourself not just to you, or to her, but to potential future employers."

Tori's heart jumped up and her eyes lit up, she was being fueled with determination now. Though, she didn't know if she could succeed, it was hard for her to believe in herself after so many failures, but if Trina was really giving her that kind of opportunity, how could she possibly shove it into her face?

She heard Melinda ask what they'd like. The woman's voice was soft, calm, and very peaceful to listen to, almost like a harmonious melody. She ordered her usual while Nancy ordered a blue raspberry. "This is the new employee?" Melinda looked over to Tori and reached out to shake her hand. Tori returned the handshake and smiled back at the woman. "I'm Melinda, it's good to have you on the Gold team."

"Thanks. Nancy's showing me the ropes today. I guess my first _official_ day is tomorrow…"

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you'll be working here." She badly wanted to ask about Trina, but knew it might only cause awkward tensions if she knew Trina was her sister. Not to mention, Trina probably would have already told them not to give her special treatment, so there wasn't really any big issue there, but people still had a tendency to show respect to CEOs and their families regardless. "I'll get your smoothies right out for you."

Nancy and Tori sat down at a table with their smoothies in hand. Tori sipped hers and closed her eyes, delighting in the taste. Perhaps working here, she'd expand and try the other smoothies on the menu. Of course, she had to keep the job first, otherwise everyone would be done with her, including Trina herself. If Trina valued hard work, then Tori was going to work as hard as she could for her approval.

"We _will_ see you here tomorrow, correct?" Nancy sipped through the straw and started to raise an eyebrow. "You start at nine."

"Yeah, why would there be any reason for me not to be here? Beside the oh-so-wonderful smells?" She rolled her eyes and Nancy chuckled at the statement. The woman breathed in softly and closed her eyes.

"Because tomorrow a popular Broadway actress, and daughter of a former movie star, will be visiting a shop down the street for a few hours, and we really need you to be here because it is your first official day."

"Don't worry, Nancy." As tempting as it was, she understood that it was that particular fight that caused her all this grief and pain in the first place. Even if she did blow off a job to go there, there was not much chance of her getting anything. Also, she had the oddest feeling that if she did run into said actress, Trina would know right away. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow. Just…need to be sure I can find a place. Trina said she was getting a place for me and I'd be paying rent to her."

"All right. Well, hopefully you won't let us down here. We can see you tomorrow and give you a bit of a better welcoming to the team."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's good Tori's boss has faith in her, she's just got to rise to the challenge.


	13. Tips for Survival

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Tips for Survival)

Tori followed Trina into a small apartment in downtown Manhattan near the gym she would be working at. The apartment was a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with rent close to $850 a month. "So Mom's decided to stay with you?" Tori raised an eyebrow as Trina looked over her shoulder.

"Yes. Apparently she wants to make up for lost time and insisted she be able to stay in the guest room." This hurt Tori a little, but she was glad that Holly was going to be okay with Trina. It was probably for the best, because Trina and her family could take better care of Holly. "Anyway what do you think of this place?"

"It's…nice." The apartment was part of a building that was about ten stories tall. She was on the tenth floor, overlooking the city. The biggest area was this front room that turned into a kitchen close to the back. It was almost like two squares, the living room was a square of brown felt carpeting, and the kitchen was a large square area of white linoleum flooring. The border between the two rooms was just where the two floors met, though the kitchen counter did run from the wall to the middle of the space. The sink and stove, along with fridge were pressed up beside a window, with the sink right against the window. The bedroom door was on the kitchen side of the apartment, while the bathroom was over the living room.

There was a medium sized television that set upon a maple TV stand. This faced a brown, bulky couch. "Well this is where you'll be living." Trina folded her arms and closed her eyes. "This is, or was, my first apartment. I bought the place when I got my Bachelor's degree and was able to get a full time job. This is where I studied for my Major's."

"That's surprising, I thought the house you're in now-"

"Sinjin and I bought that house together, yes. Our first family home, but we had other places we rented, or owned. I never sold this apartment because Sinjin said I should make it rentable. The last tenant that lived here moved out about four months ago, and I've been contemplating getting rid of it. Now that you're here, I don't have to. I expect payments to be on time at the end of each month, and precise. Meaning don't underpay, and don't expect rollover payments."

"What does that mean?"

"That means don't slip in a hundred bucks extra thinking it'll shave off your next month's rent. It will not. Take care of this place, don't do things that will make me have to evict you. This also means _no parties. _Unless you know the people and know they won't break everything in the house, of course."

"And I'm in New York, _who_ am I going to know here? None of my old friends are here, except Jade, and I'm not sure how long she's going to be staying."

"Good. That means the people that influenced you to be negative won't influence you. Jade…seems okay. Now."

"Glad you approve…" It was going to be difficult if Jade had to leave, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay forever. Trina sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Look I have reasons that I'm being so hard on you. People around here aren't as _nice_ as I am. As I'm sure you know as of late, that's saying quite a bit. You need to be pushed, you're being thrown into the real world after years of failure, and the only way for you to succeed is for you to rise up against everything. You aren't just proving anything to me, and I still don't see much in you other than a flicker, you're going to have a lot to learn. I need to see you dedicated to something, committed, before I let you anywhere near my children where you're going to hurt them by ignoring them or disappearing after a week or two."

"I wouldn't-"

"My children are everything to me, Tori. My husband, my children, my dogs, they're my entire world. If something were to happen to them, if something were to hurt them, I don't know what I would do. I'm their mother, I can't let anything damage them. You caused me a lot of grief in the past, and I won't let you do the same to my kids. You think I've been mean up to this point?" Trina leaned forward, glaring into Tori's eyes. Tori leaned back, a heaviness grew in her chest while her breath locked up in her throat. "Screw with my family, and you'll see just how nasty I can be. Are we clear?"

"As crystal…" Trina leaned upright and pressed her lips tight together. Tori didn't need any further sign that she wouldn't be a part of Trina's family's life until she showed a particular amount of dedication and commitment. This was a matter of how hard she wanted something. She closed her eyes and breathed in sharp. "I've never wanted anything more than this, Trina. I want to be a part of their life, I do, and I'm serious about it. I won't let you down, I'll show you, I _can commit_."

"Good." Trina looked to the calendar on the wall beside the door, then took a red pen from her chest pocket. Tori watched her circle a date, _April 30, 2030._ "First month's rent is due then. I will be here at eleven in the morning, and I expect to see rent."

"What about bills?"

"All you have to worry about is rent, and cable, which comes with internet access. Focus on your job." Trina started for the door, stopping for a second. "Is there anything else you need before I go? Because you will not see me again for a while, probably."

"Um…I don't think so." Tori snapped her fingers. "Nancy mentioned something about the Hollywood Arts high school diploma. She thinks I should go ahead and take a test at the local high school to certify my diploma, then strive for college classes."

"Do you think you can handle that? With the job you're at right now, you will be making about 11.50 an hour." Minimum wage hadn't gone up much since 2013, though prices had gone up some. There was a president that managed to lower everything pretty well and clear up a lot of the country's debt, so that had been a great thing for a struggling nation. Minimum wage was now 9.00 an hour.

"Maybe part time. I don't know."

"Focus on work first. Trust me, you want to have the money."

"My guess is you wouldn't help me out too much with college expenses? I don't exactly have mom and dad to help…"

"Well too bad! You think I had their help? You think Sinjin had help? No! Sinjin paid for his own college _and_ for Courtney's, and she had to work because he was separate from his mother. I obviously separated myself from you, mom, and dad, so I dealt with it my own."

"You could at least give me some suggestions!"

"I could, but I'm not going to." Trina scraped her fingers along her forehead and groaned. "Okay, you want a tip? Try for a community college." Tori started to smile as Trina lowered her arm. "You have 850 for rent each month, cable and internet will cost you 150. That's 1000 dollars. Add in groceries, and any other necessary expenses you're going to need. You're not going to have money for _wants_, so separate your wants and needs. Think up a budget plan for every single month, that is what I had to do, that is what many have to do. At the Gym you're getting paid every two weeks and working 8 hours on 11.50. Do the math."

"That's about…" Tori calculated in her head and pulled her lip back into a slight frown. "920 dollars biweekly, and 1840 monthly." Trina smirked and slowly nodded her head. "Leaving me with eight hundred and forty dollars after rent and the bills. Maybe if I buy groceries once every two weeks, that might be one hundred each time, so two hundred brings me down to 600…"

"And this apartment is within walking distance from the gym, so you don't have to worry about a car. You have a cell phone? How much is the plan?"

"Cell phone is on mom's plan, she handled the cell phone bills with the pension she got from retirement."

"Okay, then tell you what I can and will do for you, I'll talk to mom to see if she can keep that up. Now if you're wanting to do college, and only if you're really serious about it, I recommend a community college because the prices will be a lot cheaper than a full university. I swear I was sleeping in an empty apartment on a mattress for nearly a year until I could manage to afford anything. Now I've also talked with your previous landlord, and he's agreed to let Jade pick up all your stuff at that house and bring it up here."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's the extent of the help I can offer you. Let me down, and you'll be in a tougher patch than you're at right now."

"Do you think maybe I should get a roommate?"

"Up to you. If you could find one, let me know. Obviously being the landlord I would have to know, so there is that." `

"Okay." Trina nodded and hurried out of the apartment, checking her watch in the process. Tori took a deep breath and fell back onto the couch, groaning softly. "Bye then…" She rubbed her temples, feeling a great amount of pressure in her head.

Just as she closed her eyes, the door flew open, startling her into an upright position. "Hey!" Jade walked in with a bright grin, then eyed the surroundings. "So did Trina tell you? I'm going to go grab your things in LA. There are some other things I'm going to do as well."

"Yeah she told me. What else is going to happen? I feel kind of lost because, well, I don't want to lose my best friend, but…"

"Ah you'll be all right." Jade flung herself onto the couch and looked around with arched eyebrows. "Not a bad starter place. 850 is actually pretty nice a New York apartment!"

"Yeah, I hope I can start making some more money though. It's going to be a while before I can afford prices at a college. I think there's one where classes are about 50 per class."

"Look around for scholarships, grants, etc. You can't pay for college out of your own pocket, it's not going to be possible. However a lot of things offer apprenticeships. I know doctors, lawyers, and even veterinarians have begun teaching apprentices."

"Maybe, but that doesn't seem to be a possibility right now."

"Why not?"

"Because an apprentice has to leave any job and focus on that particular trade or study. I _have_ to work at Gold's Gym right now, I have to focus on proving to Trina that I can stay dedicated to something. That I can commit…so I can prove to her that I can commit to her family…"

"Right." Jade put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "Well. I wish I could help you, but even after I bring your stuff up here, I'll have to go back to LA. Tell you what though, I'm going to try and build a home office here in New York, so I can make a move, a transition." Tori beamed with hope and leaned upright. She knew she could always talk to Jade on Skype or phone, but if Jade could actually move up to New York, it would be fantastic!

"How long do you think that would take?"

"I don't know." Jade glanced up to the ceiling and lifted her shoulders. "A few months maybe. It'd be a lot of work, a lot of money, but it can also be a good thing for my practice because it pays more in New York than in California. I'm just concerned about my clients…a lot of people need me."

"Well I need you too, you're my best friend, but…" Tori slowly nodded, understanding the dilemma. "The people you help-they need you a lot more than I do. If you think you can make a move, go for it, because I would _love_ to have you here in New York with me. Someone I know that believes I have what it takes, but I'm not going to hold you back from your clients." Jade smiled and reached over, hugging Tori.

"You're going to be fine, and you're always going to be able to reach me. I'll still be here for a while, and you know that, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Right…well there is the fact that I have no idea if Trina will ever let me in or not."

"Just keep working. She's working you hard, I know, but you can do it. I think she just has to know you're willing to work for it, that you need to earn your place before she starts trusting you again."

"Right. Well I'm going to do it, Jade. I'm _going_ to earn my place back, I'm going to prove to her that I can commit. To a job, to her, to mom, to my family, I_ can_ commit."

"Well I'm rooting for you, and I'm sure Trina is too."

"Yeah well, she's sure got a funny way of showing it."

"Eh tough love, sometimes it works. Everyone receives differently. You lost everything, and right now Trina's showing you the only way out by not handing you everything. You actually have to work to make a dent in anything. You'll do it."

"I don't know…I'll be honest that there's not much I've bothered with." She didn't want to admit that since she never had to do chores, she had difficulty with quite a few things. Using a washer and drier she knew how to handle, though the 'just press a button' was probably not going to help in the long run. She hated dishwashers, she didn't usually deal with dishes and when it came to cooking, she knew how to work a microwave. "You know mom did all the cooking, right?"

"Now's as good a time as any to learn a few tricks of the trade. Looks like you'll be learning your basic household chores then. Didn't you ever do chores at the house?"

"Er…mom and dad made Trina do all the chores…"

"Geez, and we all thought Trina was going to have the hardest time."

"Yeah well, at least she didn't have a life handed to her. Right? I mean…dear god I am so fucked…"

"You'll be _fine_, stop putting yourself down before you actually get out and try!"

"I know, I know, I'm just…scared…You'll be going back to LA soon and I won't even be able to get help from Trina. Aside from a few pointers, she's giving me absolutely nothing. No money, or anything..."

"Just a job and a house. With minimal furniture, of course."

"Right…"

"You are going to make it." Jade put her hands to Tori's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You will be fine. Believe in yourself and fight."

"I'll try my best…thank you Jade…I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

"Hey, I'll do what I can to help you out, but I know you can do this. If your sister can build a life out of nothing, then so can you. Hell, even your dad built his life out of nothing, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure…he came from a poor family and built a life with mom. I guess the wealth went to their heads and ours too, or maybe just mine. I don't even remember being poor."

"Well regardless, you've got this. It just shows that you have it in your blood to make your life better. So do it!"

"I will. I know I can."

"You got this. Take a deep breath and move forward." Jade pulled back and lifted a finger. "Also, stay away from Broadway, I don't want you getting tempted into addiction. In other words, don't go chasing a dream that's not going to happen."

"I'm kind of sick of it now. It put me in this situation…where almost literally nobody would hire me or rent to me because I couldn't deal with payments thanks to my 'dream'."

"Exactly. I'm just glad Trina decided to give you a shot."

"Even though she told two of her friends she wouldn't…" She did remember that rather well, Trina informed Emma and Kate that she would not give Tori a job. "One thing I found strange."

"Yeah well, good things happen sometimes, your sister still having compassion? Yeah, I think that's a big plus. Good luck, do your best, and I'll be back with everything that was in that apartment you were renting out."

"Thanks Jade. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Go crazy?"

"Perhaps." Tori laughed as Jade hugged her once more, then left. Leaving her alone to an empty apartment. She looked to the bedroom door as exhaustion rose over her. She knew there was a clean bed in there, Trina stated it as one of the furniture items still there. She took a deep breath and slowly stood up. "A nap couldn't hurt…"

* * *

So Tori has some ideas on how to survive, and she has Trina's old place. There's a lot she's gonna be learning. Let me know your thoughts


	14. First Morning Alone

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (First Morning Alone)

The next morning Tori awoke to the sun shining in on her, practically blinding her. She was sprawled out on the bed and listening to the alarm clock beside her buzzing out rhythmically. Her eyes drifted to the window and a moan left her parted lips. "Note to self…buy curtains…" She smacked the alarm clock and slowly rolled out of the bed, groaning as her hand brushed through her messy hair.

It was six thirty in the morning, she had to be in at nine. She hoped Trina would have the water turned on in the apartment by now. So far she didn't have much in the way of clothing, aside from what she brought with her initial luggage.

The busy streets of New York were too much for her to worry about using a car, and besides, why would she need a car when everything she needed was in walking distance? Tori scratched her stomach as she stood in front of her window, yawning loudly at the street below her. "How am I going to pay rent for April 30th?" It was now March 28th. As she thought about needing rent, she realized that the paychecks would come every other Friday. This meant April 12th, and April 26th, she'd receive her paychecks. "Work five days a week, $92 each day…makes 460 each week. So my first biweekly paycheck is 920…not bad. At the end of the month I've got 1840, without estimating taxes…" So in reality she likely would have closer to 1750 each month." She blew a strand of hair from her face and pressed her forehead against the window, groaning softly. Her eyes drifted to the pavement below and a slight chuckle escaped her. "I wonder if a fall from this height…probably wouldn't end well."

As she grabbed her clothes from the suitcase and made her way into the bathroom, she had to stop and ponder for a moment just how long this prison sentence could possibly last. How could she convince her sister to help her? There had to be more to it than just going from zero effort to 100% effort. "Mom gets lucky because she actually is too old to take care of herself. Me? No, I get nothing." She had a feeling this had to do with the way they treated Trina back in the teenage years. Now Trina was the parent, Holly was getting the royal treatment while Tori had to work to earn any respect and attention from Trina. Which, for some reason, sounded gravely familiar to her. "This sucks…this sucks, this sucks, this sucks."

When she stepped into the shower and turned it on, she felt a rush of freezing cold water. The instant it made contact with her skin, she let out a violent scream and jumped out of the shower, breathing heavily. "Shouldn't that be hot?!" Her eyes drifted to the counter where she saw a folded piece of paper. Snatching it up, her eyebrows rose and she muttered under her breath at Trina's handwriting. _Hot water is out, there will be people over on the 5__th__ to fix it. Until then, you have to do without._ "Oh come on, Trina!" She kicked the wall and winced as pain vibrated through her leg and body. She hopped on one foot and sat down on the bathroom counter, groaning as she buried her face in her hands. "Okay hot water, not Trina's fault it's out. Just…something I'm going to have to deal with. For the next week. Damn…"

After the shower, Tori searched the cupboards for anything she could make for breakfast. As expected, she found nothing. "Add shopping to the list of things I have to do…" Fortunately she still had the one hundred given to her upon her first visit with Trina. Jade wouldn't accept the payment from her, and she didn't tell Trina she held onto it. "Maybe I can buy some groceries after work. I won't be getting paid until the 12th."

She rubbed the back of her neck and grabbed a journal from one of the drawers beneath the kitchen counter. She took a pen and started to write down what she thought she was going to need. "I have one hundred dollars…can't go over that." She tapped her pen on her chin and frowned. "I have some money in my bank account, but not much…" With all the waitressing, she thought she'd have more. "I need pots and pans, silverware, dishes and glasses…The stores should have those in boxes for about sixteen dollars." There were boxed kitchenware sets that had a few bowls, a few plates, a few glasses and some silverware. It was a good starter kit. "I need fruits, vegetables, and meats…I'm probably going to be living off bloody soups for a while…" She wrote down ramen noodles, pancake mix, and cereal. Bread was an essential, as were dairy meats such as turkey, ham, and bologna. Her next items were milk, juice, water, eggs and cheese. In total, she predicted the food would bring her up to a rounded estimate of $72 for all the bare essentials.

"Okay! Should last me until my first paycheck!" There was no room for other things she wanted, like alcohol such as margarita mix or wine. Besides, she didn't want to be getting drunk and having to call off work for legitimate reasons, because that could leave open suspicion that she was falling into old habits that she was trying to break. The _last_ thing she wanted was Trina visiting her and telling her how badly she was messing up. Of course, when it came to work, she was trying to figure out if she stepped up the pay scale ladder or down it. Considering the work was _gross_, yet she was making more money than she had been as a waitress.

Her waitressing jobs had all brought in relatively the same amount 9.50 to 10.50. 10.50 being the higher jobs, 9.50 being the lesser jobs. Either way it was a far cry from a freakin' _CEO._ Trina was making at least 200 grand annually. "Damn it, my sister's the rich one…God has a sense of humor…but she's earned it, so I can't complain." She leaned against the counter and dropped her forehead to the top of the counter. She lifted her head and turned her eyes to the small round table with two chairs around it, then chuckled vainly. "One day. One day I'll be making money too. I'll show her…"

She visualized Trina sitting at that table with several open books and chewing on a pencil eraser as the sun fell and rose above her. There was a peculiar energy in the room, one that seemed to fill Tori with almost a rush of adrenaline. Perhaps it was all the energy that Trina put into this place when she was working so hard to make it to the top, to prove everyone else wrong. Tori could feel that energy rubbing off on her.

How many mistakes had Trina made? How much life had Trina lived in this apartment? With Trina being Thirty-six now and with a fourteen year old daughter, that meant she had a baby at twenty-two. She'd also been married around that time. Had Sinjin and Trina lived together in this apartment? Her eyebrows rose as she looked towards the couch, imagining many intense moments of passion and love throughout the house that could have started on the couch. "Oh god…"

Of course, the chances of that being possible were highly unlikely since the couch did seem newer than fourteen years old. "It'll be interesting discovering what secrets lay in this place…heh…" Her phone began chirping and she quickly grabbed it from the counter, it was now 7:55. She needed to move, _now_. Granted she had an hour to get to work, she wanted to be early on her first day, not late. "No. I'm not leaving a bad impression. Nancy and Peter will be reporting to Trina, I can't have them telling her I was late!"

On the way to work, she opted to jog, which was perhaps the first fitness-minded thing she'd done in many years. When she turned the street and made her way towards the gym, she stopped halfway to catch her breath. Across the street was where Nancy said the alleged actress was supposed to be. She raised an eyebrow and stared across the way, smiling slightly as she scanned the area, but could not see any superstar. Not that it mattered.

Although she did see Trina walking the rounds with her friends, Emma and Kate. This time Emma was in a more reserved outfit. She had a large vanilla sunhat, purple shades with diamond studded edges. She had on a white, sleeveless dress that went down past her knees, and purple high heels. Her hair was down past her shoulders and her lips were painted ruby. Kate was beside her, looking about the same as yesterday.

The three girls seemed to be taking a walk, and it was likely that Trina decided to pass by the building on the chance to see if Tori would take the bait. She smirked as the trio entered the building. "No way sister. I see what you're doing. My last boss tried that with me, you're not fooling me…" She took a deep breath and continued jogging towards the gym.

When she made it, she saw Nancy waiting for her at the front door. Nancy's eyebrows shot up and her lips turned to a proud smile. "Tori! You're early." She checked her watch. "By almost an hour."

"Yeah I wanted to be early, I don't need my first impression being late…"

"True. Lateness won't really be tolerated much, so it's probably better that you're early. Too early can be a problem sometimes, but it's admirable. How was your first night at the apartment?"

"Different. The hot water's not on, I'm going to have to go shopping, and I'm going to have to clean it up a little. I've never lived so high off the ground though, so that's different. I don't like heights too much…Trina says it was her first apartment away from home."

"Yeah it was." Nancy laughed as she unlocked the doors. "I could tell you stories of that place."

"Huh? You mean you and Trina were actually friends? Not just someone to talk to at the gym?"

"Of course, we did a lot of things together. Still do, though I'm busy and she's often busy. She spends a lot of time with Emma and Kate, and when I'm not working, so do I. But my god, the romps she and her husband had in that apartment. You wouldn't believe-"

"Oh god." Bile shot up to Tori's throat and she cupped her hand over her mouth, leaving Nancy laughing once more. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know what my sister's romance life was like!"

"Well, let me just say that guy was stronger than he looked at that age. I think Trina was about 150, maybe 160 back then, and Sinjin could lift her up no problem." Nancy smirked as Tori began to visualize what were horrors to her.

"Stop talking please!"

"Okay, okay." Tori hurried inside once Nancy opened the doors. Hopefully the entire apartment was boiled with acid by the last tenant. "To Trina's credit, she had a hard time in college. The studies never came easy with the other stuff she was dealing with."

"Like what?"

"Well, I remember Emma, Kate and I, we had to intervene somewhere because she wasn't doing so well in her classes. She started drinking a lot when she moved here. Sinjin _was_ over a lot, but he was also dealing with his job a lot too. They um, I think they had a miscarriage just before her move." Tori froze and her jaw fell open.

"What?!" How could Trina miscarry? She didn't even know the girl was ever _pregnant_.

"Yeah, the depression almost caused her to flunk out her first year. If it wasn't for all of us, I don't think she would have made it. We all met relatively the same time. Emma and I knew each other from working out in the gym, so we met Trina then. Kate met Trina a couple months later in one of the classes at the college. We kind of banded together and helped Trina kick the alcohol before it became a problem and pushed her to study harder, helped her get out of her depression. I mean she was dealing with that, she was dealing with leaving her family behind, and a whole lot of other stressors."

"She really has earned her position, then…"

"I'd say so."

"Did she ever mention what caused the miscarriage? Or is that too personal?"

"I think she's moved past that. But it was some time before she moved. The stress of moving and cutting off her family, I think is what made her really start to get depressed. The miscarriage happened before that, like a year before that, she said. It really just started the whole thing." Nancy squinted and tapped her chin for a second. "She said she found out she was pregnant when you wanted her to join in some play you were doing. She went ahead and did it, despite being done with that school, then something happened with that wire holding her up. She hit her stomach pretty hard on something…" Tori's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes clenched shut.

"Oh god, I know what you're talking about. S-She never told us. She never told us she was even pregnant! If I knew, I wouldn't have asked her to be in that play in the first place. I was just trying to include her because I hadn't involved her in anything! I-I thought…It was Robbie that did it! He told me a few months later…but I-I didn't do anything about it."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. Trina's definitely not bothered by that anymore, I don't think. She talks about it casually if it's brought up. It's still a sore spot, but three kids later, strong position as CEO, and I think she's doing just fine mentally and emotionally."

"I know, but still…" Tori was angry that she didn't know, and perhaps angrier upon the realization that she, nor their parents would really have cared if Trina brought it up. They would have cared, but they probably would have said nothing. "Why the hell would she just deal with it alone? I don't understand. Why not tell her family about a miscarriage? I would have pressed my friends even harder at that!"

"She always said she was alone in everything, besides Sinjin. So I think she just had that 'tough it out' mentality she has now. I don't think she mourned until after she moved here, then everything kind of collapsed on her." Nancy took a deep breath and looked over to the machines. "Okay! Moving on now! Since you're early, I'd like you to run through this place and start tidying up before customers come in. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah…I think I can…"

"Good, because I believe Trina's words today were 'do not hold her hand.' So I will not be holding your hand today."

"I'm on my own. Yeah, I got that." Tough it out? Sure she could do that, or at least, she could try. She just had to focus her mind and energy on the job. "So, was that whole thing about the celebrity? Was that a trick?"

"What do you mean?" Nancy raised an eyebrow as she sipped on a bottle of water.

"I saw Trina with Emma and Kate walking into that place you were talking about. I jogged over here, so it was on my way, and when I stopped to catch my breath, those three were walking into the building."

"No. No it was not a trick. The actress will be there for most of the day. Trina probably stopped there for a few minutes just to make sure you didn't start walking into the building. Good thing, too, since you're here and not there."

"Right. I'm going to make a commitment, at least, I'm going to try…" If anything was motivating her now, it was seeing just what Trina went through when she moved here. Trina had endured quite a bit, and she was stronger for it all. Now it was her turn, but that didn't mean Trina wasn't going to expect the same effort from her. "I have to succeed. Though…I think I'm going to give Robbie a call…"

"You know, it was a bit of a personal story. I think Trina would prefer you keep it to yourself…I probably shouldn't have even bothered, I only mentioned because you asked."

"Right, right, I know. I'm just…I'm upset, and I think Robbie needs to know what he did."

"No good would come out of making someone feel guilty about something like that, when it happened so long ago. Trina would also probably prefer you move on from that."

"You're right…I'll just get to work."

"Good idea, and you know where my office is if you need anything. I can't hold your hand or anything, but I can at least offer help and suggestion if there's anything you need."

"Thank you."

* * *

Hm, well tell me your thoughts. Tori will be learning a lot about Trina and the life she had over the last twenty years. Trina's had good things happen, bad things happen, and she's risen above it all. However, learning about her life will give Tori some insight on how to possibly communicate with her. Oh, and Nancy is correct, the actress statement was no trick, and no, Trina has nothing to do with acting.


	15. Gone Shopping

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Gone Shopping)

After a long and stressful day of work, Tori made her way to the market where she could get to work on her groceries. She was exhausted, and not entirely sure how she was going to carry her groceries to her room. Thankfully, the apartment building was literally across the street from her, which meant Trina may have been thinking well when she placed her there. Or, she was thinking well when she first moved there herself.

"Just the bare essentials, but I'm going to need cleaning supplies…" She grabbed some Lysol off the shelf and looked around for any other cleaning utensils she may need. There wasn't a whole lot she could do now, and she understood that. Hell, getting on her feet wasn't going to be easy. She may hate that it wouldn't be easy, but she was still going to do whatever it took to rise to the challenge.

It was difficult to shop with a clear mind when her mind was still on various things that she wanted badly to get off her chest and talk to someone. Then there were things she wanted to talk to Trina about, things she wanted to ask and wanted to be there for that she missed out on. There were things she was sorry about, things that she couldn't stand. Facts that angered her, downright enraged her to the point of wanting to grill certain people over, such as Robbie.

What was surprising was this was really the first time she'd ever been so furious at her former friends over something they'd done to Trina. She couldn't really fault them, and Trina had done well moving on and really making an impact out of her life. Perhaps having a miscarriage was what really made Trina so hard of a worker, that she was just one person who put all their energy into work to escape tragedy.

"Okay, Milk…" She gawked at a price in the dairy section. "4.50 for a gallon of milk? Sweet Jesus!" Her eyes flew to the smaller quarts of milk where a carton was marked at 2.50. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the cheaper milk and tossed into her cart. "Just going to have to make it last." She was itching to look for coupons now, so that at the very least she'd be able to make discounts. "I'll have to look around, maybe get them mailed to me or something, if possible."

She started to turn the cart around, and without looking, crashed it into a nearby cart. "Sorry!" She looked to the driver of the cart and felt her heart stall. There was a man with soft blue eyes gazing back at her. His blonde hair had a natural spiked look to it and he had a stubbly goatee and a handsomely chiseled face. A tuxedo covered his broad shoulders and firm looking arms. The man looked to be about a year or two older than Trina, close to Sinjin's age. She nearly forgot that she'd just crashed into him, and now, she felt like a fool for staring. "Oh god I'm sorry, I was just focusing on trying to stay in my budget and then-" Her voice rushed her apology, but he cut her off with a warm, milky smooth tone.

"It's alright, you're fine, relax. You act like you haven't shopped before."

"Oh! No I have, I um…I have." She tucked her hair behind her ear, her cheeks turning bright red. She closed her eyes and quickly shook her head. "Um sorry, I'm Victoria. Tori, for short. I just moved here, working at the gym down the street."

"I'm Zack, Zackary for long." He smiled at her and she started to laugh. He pointed over his shoulder, "I'm a manager at a hotel down the street. So you're new?"

"Yeah, just moved, don't have a whole lot so I'm planning my grocery list around a pretty tight budget. It's hard to stay within a hundred dollars when you're actually trying to buy all the things you need."

"That is true." Zack rubbed his chin and looked towards her cart. Tori studied his hand and smirked to herself when she didn't see a ring around his fingers. "You know, I don't usually help people I don't know, but if you need anything extra I might be able to help. Depending on how empty your cupboards are."

"I literally have _nothing_. No spices, no cookware, no cleaning supplies, no breakfast, lunch or dinner…I have nothing at _all_." She looked to her near empty cart and took a deep breath. "I _guess_ if you felt compelled to help out…_maybe_ you could help out? That is, your girlfriend might not appreciate it." Zack started to laugh and shook his head.

"I'm just buying for myself. I don't think my ex wife would care."

"Oh? You're divorced?"

"Yeah, about ten years now. I'll be happy to help you out." She felt bad for bringing it up, but then, ten years was a pretty long time by the sounds of it. She'd take his help, then she'd call Jade up and spill about this man to see what she thought. "Soon as I can find my son, he ran off again…"

"No I didn't!" A voice called out. Tori's eyebrows rose and her heart skipped a beat as a young boy came running from a nearby aisle with a jar of mayonnaise. He looked to be about twelve years old, which meant he was two when his parents divorced. She started to smile as the boy threw the mayo into his father's cart and turned to her with a bright grin. "Daddy's always forgetting _something_, he had mayonnaise on the list!" Zack rubbed the back of his neck and chuckles softly.

"Alex, I didn't forget it, I hadn't gotten there yet." The boy looked just like his father, but with a bowl haircut. He had the same bright blue eyes and a cute, round and freckled face. Zack sighed and looked to Tori. "This is my son, Alex. I've got sole custody…"

"Who's the pretty lady, Daddy! Who?" Tori blushed again and closed her eyes, grinning at the boy. She wasn't surprised to find Zack had custody, it seemed men were getting custody of children more frequently these days.

"Someone I've crashed into, I'm afraid."

"I'm Tori, your dad's going to help me out a little with shopping." Alex grinned and at her and quickly grabbed his father's cart, pushing it away to lead them on. Tori followed after him and Zack walked beside her, watching his son closely. "So you've got custody? What happened to the mom, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Maya moved away after the divorce, didn't even bother with the custody battle. I don't think she wanted him…she hasn't come around. Probably due to my brother. Long story."

"Don't feel like talking about it, huh? Don't blame you."

"Eh, family. That's all I can say. Sometimes it's better just to get away from them and keep them from affecting you." Tori frowned and slowly nodded. She wasn't going to press matters, but she did feel bad for him. It sounded like his brother must have screwed up somehow, especially if it caused a divorce. "Haven't seen him in years it seems like, he's not seen Alex since he was born, of course, I can't say I'm upset over it. I don't need Alex being influenced by his uncle."

Zack pushed his hands into his pockets and smiled as they walked onward. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange connection to this man. "You know, I'm going to need some help carrying all the groceries. I know you have to get home with your son, but-"

"Ah I can help if you're not too far."

"I'm in the building right across from here."

"Ah, well that's not a problem, I'll be more than happy to help. I'm sure Alex would enjoy seeing some new area."

After the shopping, Zack kept his word about helping her and was able to help pay for the majority of her items, so she didn't end up spending more than sixty dollars on her own. She felt guilty because he had paid about two hundred, and that included his own items. He insisted that it wasn't a problem, but she wanted to pay him back somehow. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to do that until she got her paycheck.

Since he didn't have anything that needed to be put in the fridge, they decided to sit at the table while Alex watched some cartoon. "I really appreciate the help," Tori stated for what seemed like the millionth time to her. "I um-I think my sister's trying to teach me not to rely on other people so much, so I _swear_ I'm going to pay you back."

"Hey, it's all right. I don't need to be paid back. I work for the Tipton family, they pay me enough."

"Believe me, the way I used to be, I probably wouldn't even want to pay you back. I'm just…trying to find some middle ground here since I'm reconnecting with my sister and all that." Zack leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow as his eyes drifted to Alex.

"Tell you what. If you're really wanting to do something to pay me back and all, then maybe you could look after Alex on Saturday for me? He's always running through the hotel, and we're having some important guests over at the hotel, and I can't find a babysitter for Alex on short notice."

"I'd be happy to!" Granted she didn't have anything to entertain the boy with, but at the very least, she could look after him for Zack. She leaned against her hand and looked to the boy. "How long have you lived in New York for?"

"Just about all my life. The hotel manger before me gave me my start, made me his apprentice." Zach took a deep breath and slowly shook his head. "The man passed away about three years ago. Gave him a hard time growing up, my brother and I, and everyone thought I'd be the one ending up in prison. After high school, I just wanted a job, and he took me under his wing. I owe everything to him."

"He sounds like he was a great man, and a hard loss." Zack folded his arms over the table and slowly nodded.

"It was. I think it hit everyone pretty hard. He uh…he had lung cancer. Was a fighter, brave man, but he was only fifty-nine." Tori's heart broke for him, but she was happy to see the man probably making his mentor proud. Zack started to chuckle as he sat upright. "He worked for London's dad, and now my boss is London herself. Can't say I ever imagined that to happen, I guess stranger things have happened."

"Well, at least you're making your mentor proud, right?"

"Hopefully." Zack pushed himself up and cleared his throat. "I think it's time to head out, I need to get Alex to bed."

"Okay, and thanks again for your help. I think I have plenty of food to last me at least until my next paycheck."

"Not a problem. I will see you on Saturday." Zack moved over to the couch and smiled as Alex laughed at the cartoon. "Are you enjoying the show, son?" Alex laughed once more.

"Yes!"

"You know I hate to pull you away, but we have to get home."

"Aw man!" Zack picked his son up, chuckling as Alex put his head down on his father's shoulders and closed his eyes. "But I'm not tired or anything."

"Tell you what, Kiddo. Saturday, I'll drop you off here with Miss Tori and she'll let you watch all the cartoons you like."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you'll have to finish your homework first."

"All right. Fine." Tori admired Zack for being a single father. He told her that while his son was as smart as anyone else in school his age, Alex had an issue where he still acted a little younger than his actual age level. It wasn't something that hindered his development, and many thought that Alex would grow out of it in a few years. That being said, Zack was definitely a busy and devoted father, and of course, a hard worker.

She became lost in thought as Zack left the apartment with Alex. She turned her attention to the cartoon on the television, it was some action related cartoon. As she flipped off the television, she took a deep breath and lounged on the couch.

"Seems like everyone I run into has had to work hard to get ahead in life…" She looked up to the ceiling and started to smile. "I may be starting to see what you're getting at, Trina. Think I can't make a connection? Think I can't commit? Just you wait and see…I didn't come all the way out here for nothing…"

* * *

What are your thoughts on this chapter?


	16. A Counselor to Vent to

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (A Counselor to Vent To)

"Are you vacuuming? Really?" Tori was indeed vacuuming the apartment as Jade asked, and was talking over the phone at the same time. She knew it was probably unnecessary, but she had to make sure everything was spotless. She'd gotten off work and was going to be watching Alex tomorrow for Zack.

"I'm watching someone's kid Saturday." She heard Jade cough and raised an eyebrow. Did Jade not think she could handle this? "I met someone at the store, they helped me with groceries, and I insisted that I pay them back. They asked me to babysit because some important guests were going to be visiting the hotel he works at, so I'm making sure the apartment is thoroughly clean."

"Well I never thought you'd be watching a kid. Does Trina know? Or is it just one of those sudden things?" Trina did not know yet, she wasn't sure how Trina would react. Surely she wouldn't care if a kid was in the apartment or not, but she may wish to be informed, being the landlord and whatnot. "Are you even allowed to have kids at the apartment?"

"Trina did not specify, and I don't think she'll care. Besides, it gives me something to look forward to on the weekend. I mean I'm not hanging out with my bestie or anything, so what else am I going to do while I'm off work?"

"Touché. How are things at the apartment?"

"Well the people aren't going to fix the water until the 5th, so I'm dealing in cold showers right now. I'm learning how to cook meals, although…so far microwave cooking…" Jade laughed and Tori narrowed her eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to microwave cooking! I'll use the stove…when I'm sure I'm not going to blow something up. I don't think Trina wants to find a giant hole in the apartment wall. I'd be kicked out for sure. I mean, I'm kind of on thin ice with her. It's 'one mistake and you're gone.' So I'd rather not risk that."

"Understandable. So you told me you had something you wanted to talk about?" Tori gasped and adjusted her phone with her hand while kneeling to sweep the vacuum hose under the couch.

"Yes. I um…I wanted to talk to you on counselor-client basis here. It um-it involves one of our former friends. I'm _furious_ and it's taking everything I have not to call him up and scream at him. Especially since this happened twenty years ago. He's probably forgotten about it by now because-well it involves Trina, and god knows nobody gave a shit about her."

"Yeah, you sound angry. So it's serious? Who did what?" Tori clicked off the vacuum and fell back onto the couch, running her hand through her hair as she let out a heavy sigh. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted, it's been a long day, and really difficult with all those sweaty men and people." She smacked her leg and looked towards the vacuum cleaner. "Anyway, you remember when Trina moved out and Robbie confessed to having been the one that cut her cord that day I begged her to be in that play?"

"Yes."

"Jade…Trina was pregnant." Her eyes started to water as her hand slowly clenched around her pants. "She never told us, probably didn't think we'd care, especially not after that. She-She lost the baby because of what Robbie did…she miscarried." Jade gasped as Tori bowed her head. "I had to let this out to someone I knew wouldn't go blurting it around."

"How did you find out? Did Trina tell you?"

"No, and I doubt she'd want to talk about it. Sounds like she's moved on from it. My um-my boss and one of her close friends told me in brief. She didn't know the specifics but it wasn't hard to piece it together. She um-Trina hit the bottle pretty hard when she moved, the stress of leaving us all behind kind of ignited the trauma of that miscarriage. Nearly flunked her classes, her friends were the ones that built her back up."

"So it sounds like you are pretty upset with Robbie, but yeah, contacting him wouldn't do anything but reopen an old wound that is probably long since closed. Not that our arrival in New York didn't open up some old wounds. Then there's the matter of Robbie not realizing what he'd done, no one did. So to bring it up to any of them, it would just upset them, and probably burn some bridges you might not want to burn."

"Yeah, I just…It's hard _not_ to want to yell and scream. Hell, I'm mad at Andre, even! Now that I think about it…didn't he just want to go on some stupid date?"

"Yeah, I remember that pretty well. All he cared about was a date, right?"

"I'm mad at myself too! I should have been there for her! She didn't trust me-didn't trust mom and dad-enough to tell us she had a miscarriage or even was pregnant. That fucking hurts, Jade! I don't want my sister to be in pain, I never wanted that, and here I was being so heartless back then. God, I was so fucking stupid! I hope they all lose my number! I don't care for them…I don't…I just want to focus on mending whatever broken bridges there are with my sister"

"That is a good idea. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Trina, or that child, however. You didn't know, they didn't know, and it's not Trina's fault. Robbie should not have done what he did, and twenty years have gone by, it's much too late to do anything about it now."

"Daddy would have fried his ass if he knew! Don't mistake my papa-he loved Trina with all his heart! He would have made the greatest grandpa alive." She put her hand to her chest, weeping silently as she released all her emotions. "It _was_ my fault. I pushed, Jade, I grabbed my parents attention and pushed Trina away. Because of what I did, she didn't want to tell us she was pregnant or that she miscarried. I wouldn't have even put her in that play if I knew she was pregnant! I wouldn't have given Robbie that opportunity! We would have been there if she told us about the miscarriage. If anything, Daddy would have."

"Tori, if anyone is at fault, it is Robbie. Do not blame yourself for him. Besides, if there's one good thing that can be said, it looks like Trina has grown from it. She's moved on with her life, it may just be best for you to let go as well. There is nothing that anybody can do."

"I know…"

"And do you think Trina would want you holding onto this? Would she want you losing sleep over this?"

"No…" Tori shifted her gaze to the right and huffed. "It was so long ago that she probably would prefer I just move on and not make a big deal out of it. It's hard not to, but I can understand why. She's got a great husband, three beautiful children, and doesn't appear to be affected by anything of the past. All she wants is to see me make some sort of commitment. I have to work for her respect, have to prove my loyalty. Stirring up old drama isn't going to help me."

"Exactly. So focus on one thing at a time." She heard Jade open some sort of box, then she started speaking with her mouth somewhat full. "So tell me about this 'hunk' you met at the store."

"Oh! Zack Martin. He's been divorced for ten years, hasn't seen his ex since. He works as a hotel manager and is raising his son there. He's very handsome, yes, and he's really made a life for himself and his son."

"You totally want to date him. I can tell from the tone in your voice."

"Well he just seems like a man I can respect." Tori looked over to the end table and her eyes fell onto a black journal she'd found tucked away in the far back end of her closet. "Oh! By the way Jade, I found this um…book in the closet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty old. Like _Trina_ old." She raised her eyebrows as she reached for the book and opened it up to the front page. "It's her journal. The first entry is after her move here. She says in her first entry that it was suggested by a counselor of hers and Sinjin as well that she write down her personal thoughts and emotions. I think she lost it. The journal, I mean. I looked at the final entry, and it was talking about her wedding with Sinjin, and their newborn baby, and how they were going to find a place to live. It must have fallen off the shelf in the closet and was pushed so far back that the last tenant didn't see it."

"It is her personal journal, Tori. Recommended by whatever therapist she had at the time. I wouldn't touch it. In fact, you may want to return it to her." That was a good idea, and so far Jade hadn't been wrong about anything. What would one peek hurt? "Also, do not look at it. It may be twenty years old, but it's still an invasion of her privacy. If you're wanting her to trust you, it would be better that you _not_ look in that journal."

"I guess." She took a deep breath and slowly closed the book. She did want to know what Trina's life had been like, and how difficult of a time she had, but the unfortunate thing was, it would be a grievous misstep and invasion of privacy. "Jade. I hate when you're right."

"What are your feelings right now?"

"That on one hand I can use this to get some insight on Trina's life and find a way to get closer to my sister, but on the other hand, it could just get out of hand if she knew that I read it…and I might not like what I see, there is that possibility."

"Right, because most likely it was from a time she was depressed. There are likely to be a lot of angry thoughts towards you or your parents that she's since put away. Reading those thoughts are like what hearing about that miscarriage did, it will cause you more pain and grief than it would her at this point in her life."

"Do you think I should go ahead and shred it?"

"No. I think you should just be honest with her and give her the book. Let her be the one to get rid of it if she doesn't want it anymore. Sometimes, however, I have clients who write in a journal and they like to read in that journal years later just to see how their life has changed and so on, so Trina might actually want to keep it."

"Okay Jade…You've convinced me…" She tossed the journal to the end table and took a deep breath. "I won't read it, I won't do that to her."

"Okay. I'm glad."

"Yeah, I think…I think I needed this talk. I just had to vent."

"That's what I'm here for, Tori. That, and making sure you end up doing the right thing."

"That isn't ironic at all."

"Yeah I know, you've been saying that for the past fifteen years-get used to it." She laughed and said her goodbyes.

It didn't take long for her to figure her next step, and Trina was over in half an hour responding to Tori's 'emergency'. When Trina stepped in, her eyes turned to the black book in Tori's lap. "So. What's the emergency, Tori?"

"I um…found this in the closet while cleaning. I think it belongs to you. I didn't look." Trina raised an eyebrow as Tori walked over to her and handed her the book. The woman glanced down with heavy eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

"My journal, huh? Haven't seen this in damn near fifteen years. Fourteen, really. Lost it around the time I had Megan. You say you haven't read it?"

"Just the first part of the first entry, and the final entry about your wedding. That was all." Trina's face grew stern, then relaxed after a second.

"Why did you look at all?"

"Well I didn't know it was a diary or anything like that, so I was curious what it was when I read the entry. Then I wanted to know how long it had been back there, so I looked at the final entry." Trina closed her eyes and breathed in slowly.

"Okay. Well. Thanks for being honest. This is…um…not something I'd want you to be reading-I'll be honest at that. Old as it is, there are some pretty personal things in here that I don't need you knowing about right now."

"I understand. I didn't want to infringe on your privacy."

"I appreciate that. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I met this guy at the store and he wants me to look after his son on Saturday." Trina's eyebrows shot up and she leaned against the wall. "I said I would because he doesn't have anyone else on short notice, but I thought I should ask you. His son's eleven."

"Okay. It should be fine if you're looking after him for an afternoon or something. Just don't neglect other duties." Trina looked down to her journal and started to become misty eyed, for the first time, startling Tori. This hardened, sharp-nosed woman was being _emotional?_ "I'm going to deal with this journal appropriately."

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly?" Her jaw locked and her eyelids fell halfway. "Probably burn or shred the damn thing page by page…I'm glad it was just in the closet. I was afraid I lost it somewhere and someone would end up reading all my secrets. Caused me a lot of grief at the time. Thanks…for returning it, and not reading it…"

"You're welcome."

"Yeah…You uh-have a good night sleep. Goodbye."

"Bye…" She watched as Trina scurried out of the apartment. Her lips curved into a smile and her heart skipped a beat. She was amazed by the turn of events, and how good she felt over doing the right thing. Sure she wanted desperately to read it, but if there was anything Trina wanted her to know, she'd tell her. "Well, better finish cleaning…I have a busy day tomorrow…"

* * *

Doing the right thing is never easy, but it can feel good. Well what do you think of everything?


	17. A Son's Concern

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (A Son's Concern)

Saturday morning rolled around and Tori rushed to get dressed and actually look halfway decent. She took the cold shower and bared her teeth throughout the entire rinse, but at least it was waking her up as it should. Of course she didn't have to worry about looking good, she just didn't want to appear trashy.

When the knock came at the door, she was at the stove and trying desperately to make pancakes. She straightened her blouse and hurried to the door where Zack was standing with son at his side. "Well Tori, I will be back for him about…" Zack checked his watch and clicked his tongue. "Five hours from now." He lifted his eyebrows as Alex ran inside and hopped onto the couch. "You look…nice for a Saturday morning."

"I do? Oh! Well…Thanks." She chuckled softly as she toyed with her hair. Her heart skipped a beat and she leaned against the doorway, studying his broad shoulders and firm chest. When she realized she was staring, she quickly backed away, clearing her throat nervously. "We'll be right here." He didn't seem to notice her stares, but she was terrified that he had. "No worries."

"Okay. I uh…" He sniffed once and pointed to the kitchen. "Think something's burning."

"What! No!" She ran for the kitchen and grabbed the pan off the stove, glaring down at the now burnt pancake mix. She groaned as Zack stepped over to the kitchen counter, chuckling softly. "I can't believe it, it's stuck to the pan…"

"You know, I usually put some cooking oil or butter down in the pan between every other pancake." She froze, her eyes widening. How could she have forgotten something so simple? It was almost as embarrassing as her staring at the man! "Hey it's all right, not all pancakes come out perfect."

"Is it embarrassing for me to admit I have trouble cooking?" She set the pan down on the now cooling stove, then ran her hand through her hair, groaning in annoyance. "I am dreading supper. Honestly, I'm going to wind up burning my sister's old apartment down trying to cook poultry! I swear it!"

Zack chuckled and leaned upright. "Maybe you shouldn't cook something so big until you're ready to cook it. I'm sure you'd do fine. Just remember to follow cooking instructions and you're good. Look up recipes online and follow what they say."

"Yeah you're probably a better chef than I am, that's for sure. I mean you've got a son to cook for."

"Would you believe it's mostly just turkey sandwiches? Though I do make a mean patty melt." She started to smile, her cheeks slowly reddening. Zack's watch buzzed out and he looked back to the door. "I better get moving." Zack looked to Alex, who waved over the couch. "Alex be good, don't cause to much trouble, and I'll be back in a few hours." He put his hand on the doorframe and looked back to Tori. "You have my number in case you need anything."

"Right."

"Okay, see you guys in a few hours."

Tori shut the door and slowly looked to the stove. Perhaps it was best to forget the pancakes and just go with the classic and much loved box of cereal. At least that was one breakfast she wouldn't screw up.

Alex hopped off the couch and made his way to the kitchen with her, watching as she poured a bowl. "Would you like some cereal?" He shook his head and leaned over the counter.

"No thanks, I had some before Dad and I left. What happened to the pancakes?"

"I forgot to put oil on the pan, and the mix burnt and stuck to the pan, so I'm going to have to clean that out." She grabbed the milk from the fridge and started to pour it into the bowl. "Just getting all flustered nowadays. It's frustrating. But my sister insists on letting me learn the hard way it seems."

"You're having issues with your family too?"

"You could put it that way." She returned the milk and moved to the table. Alex sat down in front of her and watched her eat, giving her a charming smile. "You seem nice. Dad's always working at the hotel, sometimes the best way to get him to chill out is for me to act the way I do. Running around and all that. He says he and his brother used to do it all the time. Back when they got along." Tori frowned and slowly nodded her head. Her heart did go out to Zack and Alex for that.

"I'm sorry to hear they're separated. I'm sort of going through a similar situation with my sister."

"Oh? But you're not in jail." She raised an eyebrow and slowly moved her spoon to her lips. Maybe not physically in jail, but she sure felt like it. Trina was doing a damn good job in making sure she felt it. However, Zack's brother was in jail? "Zack says Uncle Cody shouldn't come around, that he changed when they finished high school."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alex shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms on the table. "Does your dad ever visit his brother?"

"No, he never takes me to see him either. Says I shouldn't be influenced, or something like that, but never tells me anything about him. Doesn't tell me much about mom either."

"Ever see her?"

"Nope. She's wherever." Alex brandished his hand in the air. Tori's heart sank and she shook her head. It was upsetting to hear someone would just leave their own kid and husband in the dust like that. "It's been me and Dad all my life. I think he needs not to be alone though." He pat his hands on the table and lifted his eyebrows. "So! What do you like to do for fun?"

"Me? I um-well I'm new to this area, so I don't know much about New York or Manhattan. I don't have the money to do things I used to like to do, like shopping."

"Shopping is for little girls anyway." Tori laughed as Alex grinned from ear to ear. "Have you ever been to Central Park? It's right down the street from here!" She'd heard many things over the years about the famous park. She knew it was beautiful, but hadn't had the time yet to get down there.

"Central Park? No I haven't. Does your dad let you go down there?'

"Yeah, so long as I'm with someone. If you want, I can call him up and ask. You should totally see it since you just moved here." Tori looked towards the television skeptically, then glanced back to Alex.

"You seem a lot different than you were just a couple days ago. More…your age." Alex laughed once more and shrugged his shoulders.

"I said dad's always working. Literally _always_ working. Certified workaholic, he needs to loosen up. So I act a little less my age to get his attention. Teachers think I'll grow out of it in a few years, and sure I'll grow out of the phase because I'm not in a particular phase. This is totally something dad would have done when he was a kid."

"You don't say." She smirked coyly and bounced her spoon in the air. "Sneaky, but let me say from experience, trying to steal all the attention doesn't end well. My sister's being incredibly hard on me for some stuff I've done."

"Yeah well, you and dad had siblings to take attention away from, I don't. That being said, I should be getting some attention, but I don't get a whole lot. Maybe if he had someone there to…loosen him up…" Tori covered her mouth and stifled a laugh as Alex leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"You are one crafty, probably the most smooth talking of any twelve year old I've met."

"It's a gift, seriously. I'll call dad and ask him if it's all right for you to take me out to Central Park. I want to show you the bridge and everything!" Alex then leaned forward over the table, meeting her eyes and smirking. "And maybe you can do something for me?" She leaned over her bowl and raised her eyebrows at him. "Ask him out or get him to ask you out?" Her jaw dropped and her voice locked up. "A date may be just what he needs, he's been so busy with work that he hasn't gone on a date and is starting to become a stuffy old man like his mentor was!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, I've seen the way you look at Dad. He thinks you're pretty too, I've asked him!" Her cheeks reddened and she moved back into her chair. "What can it hurt? One date? Anything to get him away from that hotel for some time, to remind him maybe that there are other things in life besides _work_? Like a son-life-there's a whole life outside that hotel!"

"You're tellin' me. It's easy to get caught up in the world if you don't take the time to appreciate the finer things. I guess there's good and there's bad, but I'll see what I can do…" She didn't imagine going out with some guy she'd just met hand had been fawning over, but maybe it couldn't be all that bad. Surely she could convince him to pull away for a little bit. "But you need to stop pretending to have a behavioral setback just to get attention now, all right?" Alex sighed and lifted his eyes skyward, smirking subtly.

"Fine, I will, but only if you can get dad to go on a date and get out of the hotel. I mean-you do like him right? You've been falling all over yourself…"

"Well-I'm definitely not a klutz. At least, not the last time I checked. I just met your father, you know…" Why did she feel like she was all of a sudden caught in some sort of parent trap routine?

After their visit to the park, and when it was time for Zack to pick Alex up, the boy kept insisting she remember their deal. She had a lot of other concerns of her own to deal with, like studying for a test at the local high school, and focusing on work of her own. How could she just go out on a date with someone she hardly knew anything about?

Zack entered the apartment and she led him over to the table, leaning against her hand and fidgeting her fingers in her hair. A nervous pit had formed in her stomach and she was trying hard not to shake, but to remain as calm as possible. "So how was work?"

"Exhausting."

"Alex tells me you put a lot of time and energy into work."

"Probably more than I need to, yes, but aside from taking care of him and working, I don't have a whole lot of other things to tend to." She leaned her head up and lowered her hand, frowning at him as he shrugged his shoulders. "I do suppose it wouldn't hurt to go out more often."

"Well when you live in a city that is known for having just about everything you could ever look for, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to get out more. He chuckled once and looked over to Alex, who was now watching some anime show. "Um Alex told me about…Cody." Zack raised an eyebrow and turned to meet her gaze. "Said he's in prison. Is it alright if I ask why?"

"I guess. It's a bit of a tense issue. Considering how close we used to be. We went on some cruise for a while, finished our schooling. He had a girlfriend at the time. At their prom, he got her pregnant. He cheated on her and when he found out she was pregnant, he…forced her to miscarry." Tori put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "She couldn't go home because her parents disowned her, thinking it bad enough she got pregnant, but they thought she had an abortion…she moved to New York, changed her name and got a job as a nanny, Cody found out and wanted to get her back, so he started stalking her…all said and done, the kids she was taking care of caught him, and he's still in prison for a few things he did."

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something so personal."

"You're fine, think nothing of it." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I appreciate you looking out for Alex today. I know you must have gone out of your way."

"It wasn't a problem at all, he's a good kid. Cares a lot about you."

"Yeah, I think I'd be lost without him." Zack leaned back in his chair and ran his hand over his neck. He seemed to be struggling with something, or rather, he was nervous. Was there a chance he might like her? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see what would happen.

"You know. If you're not doing anything tomorrow, I'd love you to show me around town Since you've lived here all your life, you know every sight around." He raised his eyebrows and moved his hand down, smiling slightly.

"I don't know, I've got a lot of work to catch up on. I mean maybe I could put it off, but-" Alex cut him off, surprising them both.

"You manage a hotel, Dad. It's not going to go anywhere if you decide to take an hour or two off." Alex moved over and crossed his arms as Zack started to stammer. "You like her, she likes you, so…why not? I'll be fine, I can keep idle."

"Alex-you…" Alex rolled his eyes and slouched for a second.

"I don't have a childlike mentality dad, I just wanted attention." His jaw dropped as Alex dusted off a piece of lint on his shirt sleeve. "I told Tori I'd stop pretending, but I want you to be happy, Dad. You spend every waking moment working when you have people who can take care of the hotel just fine when you're not there. You tell me all the time about Mr. Moseby and how stuffy he was, and you're turning out to be just like him! Go out, be happy, have some fun for once. I want my dad-I don't want a hotel manager…You used to tell me all these stories about how you and Uncle Cody were back when you were kids, and well…how come I don't see that same energy anymore?"

"Times are hard, son…"

"Well still, I'm just a kid. I don't know everything that happened in your life, Dad, and I honestly don't care. I just want a dad…and if the only way I can get your attention is by ticking you off by screwing things up in the hotel, so be it."

Zack bowed his head and started to chuckle. "You know Alex. I'm always proud of you. I suppose I can try to make some time away from the hotel…" He looked over to Tori and smiled apologetically. "If he put you up to this, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be," She waved her hand in the air and lifted her shoulders. "I actually would like to go on a date. I haven't been on one in a while, and, it sounds like you haven't either. I'm new here in New York and I need to work on studies and stuff, but I don't have anyone here that I know, so my social life is off to a bad start."

"Well…I could make some free time tomorrow." Alex grinned and bounced on his heels.

"I'll stay at home in the hotel apartment and play my games! I promise I'll stay right there." Zack rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously while Tori's lips curled into a bright smile.

"So…Tori…when would be a good time to drop by? I mean, we could probably go to the park, maybe grab some dinner. Really there's a lot of New York to see."

"I could manage to be out around one. Weekends really are my only free time these days."

"Okay then…It's um-a date then." She grinned as Alex pumped his fist in the air. Zack's cheeks went red and he quickly began moving his son towards the door. He stopped to look back, flashing one small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." She waited till he left, then broke out into a small fit of giggles. "God, I have to call Jade! She's going to be so excited!" Her eyes widened, and to her horror she recalled the clothing she had. "What am I going to wear? New York's classy, do I have classy?!" Immediately she bolted for the bedroom. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

That kid is definitely his father's son. Well there's a bit of light for Tori, she's got herself a date. What are your thoughts on the chapter?


	18. Connections and Determinations

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Connections and Determination)

"Central Park is so huge!" It was larger than she'd imagined it to be. Tori and Zack were walking towards a stone bridge resting over the paved pathway they were on. There were trees rising up on both sides, covering the entire path, letting streams of sunlight shine through. It was a breathtaking sight. "I never, in a million years, thought I'd be walking in Central Park."

"Yeah, you get used to it, but it's still amazing." Zack stepped to the side to let a tourist move by. He smiled respectfully, then moved back beside Tori. He pushed his hands into his denim jacket and looked up to the green leaves above his head. "Some people travel to New York just to see the park. Beautiful in the Spring, the Winter, the Fall…pretty much all year round."

Tori sighed deeply and snuggled her blue jacket closer to her body as a cold breeze shot past her. She didn't know exactly what to expect and originally thought to wear a short sleeved shirt with a bit of a skirt, but Zack told her it would be chilly, prompting a last minute wardrobe change. Now she had long jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt and the jacket.

"Kind of like it's chilly all year round?" Zack chuckled as she turned a wry smile to him. "Living in LA, I'm used to heat."

"I can understand that. It won't take long to get used to the weather here though, trust me." She watched as he moved over to a food stand. Curious, she hurried over in time to see the man prepping two hot dogs. "There are a lot of vendors in NYC too." She took one of the hot dogs, thanking him before taking a careful bite. The flavors mixed on her palate, soothing her as she swallowed the food down. "You look like you've never had a hot dog before." He smirked teasingly and she wiped a spot of ketchup from the corner of her lips.

"That is _good._" Tori cleared her throat and the two started moving once more. "I mean, of course I've eaten hot dogs before. Maybe not a New York hotdog, but I'm reminded that I actually enjoy the simpler things." She'd always been big on fancy, big on class, and even when she didn't have much, she'd shoot for expensive stuff.

"Sometimes the simple life is better. It's easy to get caught in the fast track of things, so slowing down is good to bring yourself back to reality."

"True." She took another bite of her food, chewing it slowly as she scanned the area. "I know I've already said it, but Central Park is amazing. New York City doesn't feel so cold when most of the coldness comes from your sister, though."

"Sounds like you two have it pretty bad."

"Well it's not like either of us are in prison, but that could be debatable." Zack raised an eyebrow and the two sat down at a nearby bench. She took a heavy sigh before reluctantly going onward. "I could very well be in prison and Trina's the jailor and warden."

"Well that is one way to look at it, but at least you're trying to make an effort."

"It's _hard_ though. I mean, hell, I'm scraping sweat drenched towels off the floor!" She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "I've come a long way from where I was when I was a young girl."

"Oh?" A distant barking was heard from nearby. She turned her head and smiled as she saw someone walking their dog, a small Yorkshire Terrier that was barking at a squirrel nearby. Zack followed her gaze. A sense of longing filled her and her eyes began to grow misty.

"My best friend and I wanted to start up a veterinarian clinic one day, or at least a rescue shelter. I've always had a love for animals, even now I still do. When my sister got into that school, I wanted to follow her lead. There was this singing opportunity she had that she didn't want, so she purposely gave it up for me, which led me to getting in. I guess I got a big head after that…everything went downhill." She turned her head down and stared at the half eaten hotdog. Her shoulder warmed as Zack gave her a gentle pat, reassuring her.

"Then there's only one way to go, right? I know I'm not one to give advice on reconnecting with siblings, but then, my situation's a little bit different. You? You're making an effort, and that's what matters. What's done is done, the damage is done, now you just need to find a way to get past all of that and move on."

"And I'm trying, it's just hard convincing her that I want to be a part of her life again. I mean…" She was hesitant to bring up his brother, but she was curious, only to know what a successful sibling might really think. Maybe he could have some tips on what Trina could be expecting. "What about you?" He leaned back and ran his hands over his knees as his eyes drifted to the nearby dog.

"What about me?"

"Well Cody's not going to be in prison forever, it sounds like. What if he shapes up and comes to you, wanting to be a part of your life?"

"Honestly? I'd be a bit skeptical of him." She frowned as Zack closed his eyes and took a sharp breath. "Like I said, it's different for me. He actually lost his mind, he became a criminal, he stalked someone and terrorized the family she was working for. I would understand him wanting to get back into good graces with me once he got out, but unless he could show me somehow that he changed, I'd be a little concerned letting him be a part of my family again."

"Even his own nephew?"

"_Especially_ his nephew." She furrowed her brow and nodded, understanding Zack's hesitation over Alex getting mixed up with Cody. With such an impressionable mind, it wouldn't be hard for Alex to want to emulate Cody. A lot of people looked up to their uncles or their aunts as role models, and with Zack being a bit of a workaholic, Alex would more than likely look up to Cody as a role model. That being said, if Cody didn't change his ways and was still obsessing over someone, it might send Alex a sign that such behavior is okay. "My son's pretty smart as it is, it seems, but I still don't want Cody influencing him. At the same time, it is also a little more extreme, but perhaps your sister worries about the same thing in regards to her children…"

"Yeah, I think so." She took a bite of her hotdog and silently chewed as she contemplated Trina's children. The way Trina was talking to her friends at the café the other day implied she wanted her kids to understand the value of work, the value of money. She wouldn't want them to think they could just get everything they ever wanted without working for it. "She wouldn't want her kids to think they could just throw away their futures because of some stupid dream…"

Zack brandished his hand in the air, "Ah I don't think acting or singing is a stupid dream, but it's not a realistic one." She lifted her head up and frowned as he continued his explanation. It was a little confusing to hear someone say it wasn't stupid. How could it not be? It got her into the situation she was in now! "After all, in this day and age, it is extremely hard to become a singer or an actor, and unless you have connections, you just won't get in."

"So I've heard."

"Unfortunate, but not impossible. Most stars lose their identity anyway. It really just depends. Sometimes they get lucky. My brother's ex, one of the kids she worked for became some big Broadway starlet, but last I heard she still keeps in touch with family."

"Why do you think she's one of those who still at least somewhat values family?" Zack's lips thinned over and he shrugged his shoulders, speaking matter-of-factly.

"Because of my brother." Tori opened her mouth, but shut it, not knowing what to say. She really feared broaching such a tender subject because she didn't think there would be anything to say. It seemed like this man had once been close to his brother, and what happened must have shaken everyone up.

"What did he do? I mean…aside from the stalking?" Zack took a deep breath and crossed his arms, staring down at the birds on the pavement.

"Cody lost his mind, went searching for Bailey everywhere. Of course, this was after she had that falling out with her family and moved here. She changed her name, didn't tell much of her actual history to the kids until Cody actually found her." Zack started to tense and he shook his head. Tori watched his expression grow heavy and slowly moved her hand over his, frowning as a heaviness grew over her. "He started making threats to her boyfriend at the time, started threatening the kids and even the butler. He kidnapped one of them, the youngest I think, in an attempt to get Bailey to see him. Said if she didn't give him a chance, well…either way, the oldest got him from behind and called the police. I don't think that family could be closer than they were after that, so they're pretty devoted. Haven't heard from Bailey-Jessie since the court trials. I had to testify against my own brother."

"Why?"

"Because I was on the boat when the whole fiasco started. When he dumped Bailey after she told him she was pregnant, after he caused her to miscarry. I had to pin him down." Zack cleared his throat and slowly rose from the bench, smiling sadly as Tori moved up with him. "If there's one thing to be said, your relationship with your sister doesn't sound like it's ever gotten that bad. She might be a little hard on you, but I think she's probably doing that because she _wants_ to see you be a part of her life. Just the fact that she's giving you the time of day is something to think about. Me? If Cody were to come to me right now, I wouldn't have anything to say."

"You'd turn him way without so much of a word, huh?"

"Probably. Some things can't be mended. There were things he said to me, things he'd done after that whole mess on the boat and after the trials…so no, I don't think I could ever let him back into my life."

She felt a wave of guilt, but at the same time, it was good to know that maybe there really was a chance for her and Trina to work out. She just wished that Zack could give his brother a chance, but she understood well why he wouldn't do such a thing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Be glad your sister's giving you a chance, and don't take it for granted. She gave you that job for a reason, right? To prove yourself maybe, but also to learn."

"Learn what exactly?"

"Well, to depend on yourself. Right? You said she took your mother in because she couldn't support herself, but you can. Or at least, you have the capability to, you just need to learn how to rely on yourself."

"I guess so." She chuckled and walked with him along the path. He impressed her with his words. "You're pretty wise."

"I doubt that, I just know how to listen. When you manage a hotel, you hear a _lot_ of crisis. You wouldn't believe the stuff people talk about in the hotel lobby." She laughed, imagining the numerous tales that must go on in the hotel. "You'd think people would realize it's a public place, but I guess they're just so comfortable that they're willing to air their dirty laundry."

"Yeah, that is true. And, I'm sorry about unloading my issues onto you."

"Oh it's fine, and it was good to let things out on my end too, so we're even." He smirked subtly and Tori nodded, feeling relieved herself. It had been good to talk some of this out, and to make connections.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe Trina will come around. I just have to get her to see I'm willing to put forth the necessary effort. I still want to be her sister, and I do want to be in her family's life. I want her to see that."

"Then keep putting forth that effort, and if she sees it, I'm sure things will work out."

"I will. As long as there's still hope and she doesn't completely hate me, then there's still a chance. I'll take it." She'd take whatever she could get at this point, even if it meant picking up snot and sweat covered towels for the rest of her life, she would do whatever it took to get back on her sister's good graces. "I'm determined to be a part of her life again. If she'll let me…"

* * *

Looks like the date went all right, there's a lot to be learned and a lot said. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	19. History of CEOs

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (History of CEOs)

Tori sat on one of the idle workout benches in the gym, fingering through college brochures, scholarship opportunities and grants. She wanted to consider taking out loans, but she was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen.

Hearing the sound of popping gum, she jolted upright and looked over to see Nancy watching her from the doorway. "So Tori, you're considering college?" She was nervous about it, but confident she'd be okay. She remembered what had been said to her before about Gold's Gym helping to cover an employee's tuition with some of their own scholarships, but she wasn't sure if she'd been working enough.

Sure there was that old '90-day' limit, but a lot had changed over the last twenty years. Still an employee had to remain on for 90 days in order to be considered locked into a position, but she could technically get the health insurance and other coverage in a month of working there. "Yeah I am, and the sooner the better, but I don't know how I'm going to do that." Nancy walked over to her and sat beside her, staring at the brochure with an arched eyebrow.

"Think you're going to ask Trina for help?"

"Absolutely not." Nancy leaned back and parted her lips as Tori shook her head. She felt in her heart she wanted to do this herself. "I came to prove to Trina I'm not going to rely on her money, and if I ask for her to help cover college, then she's not going to see that."

"Oh." Nancy curled her finger at her chin and hummed for a second. "I know that's a noble thing, but also remember, it _is_ okay to look for help anywhere you can get it. There's no shame in asking, but you're also right, with how Trina is at the moment…it could be best not to ask her for any money until you've exhausted everything else."

"Right. _Plus_ I found this…" She handed Nancy the brochure, grinning proudly. It was a newer community college, a chain of them formed by the last CEO of Gold's Gym. A chain of two year schools named _Golden Community College_. Nancy was impressed with the find, as she clearly understood the college.

_GCC_ offered a two year degree plan for those seeking a bachelor's. Years ago the Associate's degree had been all but eradicated, and the Bachelor's was considered a student's first college degree. Many basics and core classes had also been erased as unnecessary, and students were now focusing on classes that would lead them to where they wanted to go. There were still cheap community colleges out there that helped people through their first two years of attaining a Bachelor's before they were able to transfer to a major university.

This was what GCC offered, but at the same time, it had been created by the former CEO, _Maxwell Jones_ in order to help his employees get a start in college. "It says that for Gold's Gym employees, tuition is cut in half for the first year. The second year, it's free to employees. Add _also_ this-" She grabbed a manila folder from the ground and Nancy glanced over as she pulled out a scholarship application called _Fallen Star_. "This is a scholarship I found out was created back in 2019 that assists college students who have had a parent that was in a job such as Police Officer, Fireman, Paramedic, that may have died on the job. It is much like the old Hazelwood act for military families in the sense that it also covers most, if not _all_ of a student's tuition!"

Nancy studied the scholarship information. A smile tugged at her lips and Tori filled with pride. "This is amazing! You found all this yourself?"

"Sort of. I had a _little_ help."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Tori flipped her hair back and grinned as she thought about the ending of her date with Zack. He let her on the hotel's main computers because he got called in towards the end to deal with something going on and had been in the process of explaining all these college opportunities out there. "There's this guy I met at the store…we had a date Saturday and he told me all about these scholarships and other things, like GCC. He knows about that one because he had a friend go there once."

"Well, you _do_ know that Golden Community College has a mandatory requirement before you can attend, right?" She frowned as Nancy held up the brochure. She already knew about the required sixty days of employment. "You have to have worked here sixty days _and_ the manager-that'd be me-would have to recommend you."

"Yeah, I know. But that's just it, there's plenty of time for the application!"

"True." Application deadlines for Fall semester were set for the middle of June, which was more than sixty days. "I suppose you would have plenty of time to gather your things. As for the scholarship you found, it would work great since your father did pass on the job, right?"

"Yes."

"Now in other news." Tori paused while Nancy set the paperwork on her lap. "You said you met a guy and went on a date? How was it?"

"Great!" She'd already told Jade all about it, and of course, Jade was ecstatic and wanted to meet the man when she came back up with all Tori's things. "He was really nice, and made me feel better about the whole situation I'm going through. We might have another date this coming weekend, actually."

"Well, I'm happy for you. New York is treating you well, then?"

"If you say so. I mean it's still a big change for me, though it isn't like LA is all that different." Who was she kidding? LA was very different from NYC, but at the same time, it was amazing. "I could definitely get used to this place. Jade said she's coming back up with all my things Saturday, and Zack said he's willing to help move it all in, then he wants to take us up to the Empire State Building!" Nancy put her hand to her chest, gasping.

"You've never been up there?"

"Nope." She knew she was missing out, but in all honesty, she never thought about how marvelous the building would be. Sure it was no longer the tallest building in the world-or country-for that matter, but it was still something she was looking forward to seeing. "There's a restaurant up top, Zack said he's going to treat us to a nice dinner, give me a proper New York welcome."

"That's great news, and I don't have any work for you Saturday. Though, speaking of work, have you given the store a walk through yet?" She lifted her head and twisted her nose, causing Nancy to laugh. "Go on, put on your nose clamps and gloves, though I'm sure there's not much to clean up yet. We haven't had our day's rush crowd yet."

"Well that's reassuring." She rolled her eyes and pushed her paperwork into the manila folder. "Will Trina be coming by today, do you know?" Nancy stood up and dusted off her pants.

"No I don't, I think she's off today, so she's probably busy with her family."

"Yeah, and if she wasn't off, she'd probably be working at the corporate office." The truth of the matter was, being a CEO meant Trina actually had the option of when to go into work and when to stay home. CEOs were not usually 'graded' on performance and were typically their own boss, setting their own work hours. However they had to take responsibility as they were the lifeblood of a company. "Trina usually works as often as she can, but Emma, Kate and I have gotten her to the point where she knows when to take time off. She can either go in and work on making sure everything's running fine, fixing whatever issues there are, or go home and be with her family. Even there she tends to sometimes think about what to do for the company."

"Online statistics say she's a powerful CEO…I mean hell, she destroyed _LA Fitness_!" Nancy chuckled softly and shook her head.

"True, but they were going down the drain anyway. Trina's got a lot done for this company, even brought it to its peak, or at least close to it. We're proud of her, but we still think she needs to focus more energy onto her family. She's got this company running like a well oiled machine, she doesn't have to watch it 24-7, most of the upper management team already does that for her." Tori raised an eyebrow and followed Nancy out of the workout area. "She thinks she owes Gold's Gym for giving her the start in life that she needed, to the point that she really does want to make it the best it can be. I think it's already at that point, it can't get much better now than it already is."

"Yeah. I know that much." She'd done her research. Gold's was the top producer of almost all the energy bars out there, the power bars, muscle milk drinks, workout programs, weight training sets and gear, karate programs, smoothie drinks, and the gyms were the pride and gem of it all. Trina's hard work may have gotten it there, but she should take a break if at all possible. "She's turned this place into a powerhouse."

"Well it wasn't all her doing of course, I mean the CEOs before her did a pretty good job, like Mr. Maxwell there that started up the GCC. Every CEO leaves their mark on a company whether good or bad, they can be graded on their own personality while also how they benefited a company. Trina's not Gold's most famous, best, or even the most powerful CEO…but she's a damn good one."

Tori was thrown back by the news. She was under the impression that Trina _was _the most successful CEO of Gold's Gym. "If Trina wasn't the best, then who was?" Nancy folded her arms and lifted her shoulders.

"What Trina is, is Gold's youngest CEO ever. At thirty-six she's got a lot to prove and has done the most to prove that she was good enough to be CEO. She's also the second female CEO, with the first being the one just before Maxwell. She's still considered a 'baby' as far as CEOs go, because most are in their forties, fifties, and even sixties."

"There have been plenty of CEOs in their thirties, though!"

"Oh yes, just not where Gold's Gym is concerned. If you're looking for the best…well Maxwell was considered great for opening those community colleges, though he was only CEO for about four years. The first female CEO of this gym? Selena Princeton, CEO right after Jim Snow stepped down in 2015 is considered to be one of the greatest for her legacy. Being the first female she had a lot to step up to the plate for, so she did her best to expand the gym as much as she could. She hosted many gym marathons, amped up all product productions, expanded stores in more areas than any CEO has ever done…so if you're looking for the most famous, most successful or most powerful CEO of the gym, it is Selena. Trina, I think, would like to fill that woman's shoes, and has even taken mentorship from the woman in the past…but Trina has a long way to go before she can leave that kind of legacy."

Tori opened her mouth, but was unable to muster any words. Her body tensed as she tried to imagine her sister living up to such a legacy. "I-If she's trying to live up to that, then why doesn't she spend more time working than she spends with her family, again?" Nancy rolled her head to the right, sighing heavily.

"Because she knows the importance of family." Slightly annoyed by Nancy's remark, Tori crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you implying-"

"I'm not implying anything." Nancy cut her off by brandishing a hand in the air. Tori stammered as she watched her boss walk off. "There are a lot of things you don't know. Trina mentioned you finding her old journal from fifteen years ago. There are things that you don't know that involve her, her family, her children…things even that aren't in the journal. The most recent? You didn't hear this one from me…Megan was put in the hospital about the time Trina became CEO, about the time she bought out _LA Fitness_." Tori's eyes widened as Nancy slowly looked over her shoulder. "The reason that happened was because Trina had thrown herself so hard into work when her daughter was put in the hospital. She'd thrown herself into her work a little before that, and wasn't home when what happened…happened."

She was afraid to hear the news, mostly because it involved her sister and her niece. "What happened? What happened to my niece?"

"Trina was working at the time and Sinjin was leaving the college to get home. Megan was alone with Rachel and Danny when a burglar broke into the house." Her heart stalled and sweat began to form at her brow. "Apparently the man took note of Trina's success, found her-and this is the reason they try to keep their address and personal information out of the public eye-and was going to steal some of the expensive stuff. He was armed. Megan tried to fight him off by herself after pushing Rachel and Danny into her bedroom. The man told the police he was caught off guard and struck her without realizing she was just a child. The dogs subdued him just as Sinjin and the police got there."

"Oh my god…" She cupped her hands over her mouth and clenched her eyes shut, finally understanding why Trina was so hung up on being with her family now. Every moment was a precious one, and to go through something so frightening as possibly losing a child was something no mother, or father, ever wanted to go through. "The burglar…w-what happened to him?"

"He's in prison now. New York State Penitentiary. He won't be getting out for a long time."

"Did-Did they ever find out who he was? I mean sure they did, but…I mean…" Nancy raised her eyebrow and looked away, her face full of nonchalance. It was clear no one cared about the burglar, so Tori wasn't too surprised. "Was it someone Trina knew?"

"In a way. For some reason Trina never cared to talk about it, she was more focused on her children than who the person was, but it was someone she knew. As for why he tried to burglarize the place-no one knows." Tori was trying to wrack her brain over who could have possibly been so cruel that they'd want to steal from her sister. Burglars usually were desperate people, people with nothing or they'd fallen so far in life that they couldn't deal with things as they were. She'd had the feeling of envy before, but never thought to sink so low. "Anyway, get to work. I'm going to be in my office."

"You didn't tell me…who tried to steal from her? Who put Megan in the hospital?" Nancy sighed heavily, clearly hesitating. This only made Tori all the more nervous and irritable than she was. "I promise I won't tell Trina you told me-I won't say anything unless _she_ brings it up. I just-I want to know who hurt my sister. Who put my niece in the hospital?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because like it or not, they're my family!" She stomped her foot on the ground and Nancy turned around, smiling slightly. There was a look of pride on her face as she crossed her arms. Tori's heart was racing a mile a minute, and anger was seeping through her veins as well as panic and concern. "If it's someone Trina knew, and you're hesitating in telling me-then that means it's someone I knew, doesn't it?" She started breathing heavily as Nancy raised an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily, it could also be that Trina's a good friend of mine and this is personal information, but I suppose. Most burglaries are random, sure, this one wasn't. Um…the name might ring a bell for you, I don't know."

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, now fearful of the name that was going to come out of Nancy's mouth. Perhaps she was getting too deep, maybe she didn't need to know. As long as Trina, Sinjin, Megan, Rachel, and Danny were all okay, that was all that mattered.

"Beck? Do you recognize that name?" Her eyes shot open and her heart stopped as her body began to grow numb. Now it was clear as to why no one knew where he was, not even Jade. Her jaw fell open and she staggered backwards.

"W-Who-What?"

"That's the man that broke into her house a few years back. Beck Oliver."

* * *

Well the mystery of his whereabouts are solved, but Tori won't be making any contact with him. We now know what made her once workaholic sister focus harder on her family, or one of the many things that made her develop into a family person.


	20. Mystery Solved

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: TO THE ANON REVIEW QUESTION-I'm gonna answer the question, but as I always tell people, _please_ leave a signed review if you're going to ask a question so that I can PM you the answer instead of having to put it in an authornote that's unlikely to be read, but here goes. You asked about Trina's miscarriage and the doctors not talking to the parents. A legit question and here is my response: Studying in the medical area I've come to learn about patient-doctor rights. When a child reaches the age of 18 (and this happened with my own doctor once too) a patient is considered a full legal adult and can advise the doctor whom to inform or _not_ to inform about their situation. At the time of Trina's miscarriage, she was 18 years old at least. With as negilgent as her family was to her, it would not be hard for her to cover up an early pregnancy miscarriage. The doctor, by law, cannot inform the parents at the risk of breaking patient-doctor confidentiality rights and would be open to a Tort or libel lawsuit. Does that answer your question?

* * *

Chapter 20 (A Mystery Solved)

A few days later, Jade surprised Tori by showing up just as she was downing a bottle of Lambrusco wine in her apartment. Tori sat up and Jade took the bottle from her. "What are you doing?" Jade narrowed her eyes and Tori lifted her shoulders.

"Being depressed and irritable. What are you doing? I thought you weren't coming back for another couple of days…" She slouched into the couch and Jade sat beside her, feeling her forehead and snapping her fingers in front of her. Instinctively Tori swept her hand away. "Stop that, I'm not feeling well." The good thing was, she didn't have to work today. The bad thing was, she was on the verge of drunkenness. "I don't even like to get drunk, I just…can't help it." She chuckled vainly and buried her hands into her face, hunching over. "Trina and I are sisters after all!"

"Okay what's wrong." Jade put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a friendly hug. Tori's heart flipped as her tears ran down her cheeks. "Is everything okay? Did you have another confrontation with Trina? Did things not go well with Zack? Talk to me, I'm here now." Tori shook her head to both questions and tossed her head back onto the couch. How could she tell Jade about Beck? How! The bank robbery even happened around the time Jade and Beck divorced, if not a couple years later.

"What…what are you doing here?" She sniffled and took a tissue offered by her friend.

"Well I had all your stuff packed up and thought I'd clear my schedule to show up. I didn't know I'd find you downing a whole bottle of wine." Tori scoffed. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "What's going on that you're drinking? How does this even apply to Trina?"

"Because Trina was alcoholic for a bit, remember what I told you about Robbie? It's funny!" Tori threw her hands into the air, growling angrily. "Our friends affected Trina and she brushed them off like she didn't care how they affected her. She's not angry at them at all, she doesn't even _care!_ Nancy says it's because they weren't family, she had no reason to be angry with them or any of that…"

"Okay, first of all, take a deep breath and relax. Then tell me what's going on. Why are we bringing them up again? I thought we were done with Robbie."

"We _are!"_ She put her hand to her chest and took a slow deep breath while Jade rubbed her back. "It's not even him. It's something else Nancy revealed to me, something I can't even talk to Trina about because it's one of those super personal things. I'm angry because it also affects Megan. Did you-did you know Megan was hospitalized a few years ago?" Jade's eyes widened for a second as Tori swept the tears from her eyes again. "Someone_-someone_ broke into my sister's house when they found out she was rich, neither Trina or Sinjin were home, both at work…Megan was supervising her siblings-I guess the babysitter was asleep or something-but the burglar struck Megan apparently without even realizing it-and put her in the hospital!"

Jade's hand flew to her chest. "Oh my god." A look of confusion spread over her face as Tori buried her face in her hands. "Wait a sec…what does this have to do with our friends?"

"Trina _knew_ the burglar, Jade. _We_ knew the burglar!" Jade pulled her hand away slowly, her lips thinning as curiosity and horror began to spread over her. "Let's just say…you know why we don't know where Beck is?" Jade's eyebrows shot up and her hand tensed onto her shirt. "Well now we do. He's in New York State Penitentiary. For armed robbery, as well as assault with a deadly weapon…"

"It-It can't be…" Jade began trembling and swept her hand through her hair. After the nasty divorce, Beck really was left with nothing, no career and no money. He never signed a prenuptial agreement and Jade essentially took everything he had, which was almost nothing. He vanished after the divorce, leaving no trace or location. "Beck wouldn't…I mean, maybe if he were desperate for money."

"Yeah well none of our friends liked Trina. I don't know-I know I want to know _why_ he decided to try and rob my sister. I want to know why he thought he had to take a weapon into my sister's house, to disrupt her family! I know you'd probably say not to get involved, but-but I can't! I can't just sit around knowing that one of my former best friends _put my niece in the hospital!"_

"I-I know. I mean I'm in shock too, this-this is kind of a difficult position for me. You shouldn't get involved, but-hell even I shouldn't-though he was my ex…"

So the counselor was confused, which wasn't a big shock to Tori. How was a woman going to react to hearing their ex husband tried to rob someone they once knew? This was different than the situation with Robbie, in a way, this was more personal to Jade, and Tori knew that. "I didn't want to bring it up with you, to be honest. I knew it would upset you-but I-"

"No, it's a good thing. As much as I don't want to hear it, I know it's something I…I should probably know. I-This is one of those times I don't know the right thing to tell you, Tori…You want to know why he did it, you want to rip his head off I'm sure, but confronting him might not help you. Or Trina, who I'm sure has moved on from that by now." Jade slowly stood up, rubbing her fingers along her forehead. "No, you shouldn't confront him. You shouldn't contact him at all, no matter how angry you are…" Tori whined as Jade moved to the kitchen sink with the bottle of wine, then proceeded to pour it out.

"What a waste of good wine."

"You don't need to start drinking, Tori. There's too much on the line for you. Namely your job-your relationship with your sister."

"What relationship?" She scoffed.

"You're working on it, Tori. Now you just…stay here and I'll be right back. Okay?" She whined again, knowing there was no more alcohol in the apartment. She leaned over the couch, watching as Jade pat her hands together and walked towards the door, a nonchalant expression remained on her face.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit-there's just something…I need to do." Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Jade hurried out the door. Her heart was still racing a mile a minute, and she was still half tempted to call Trina up and start bawling her eyes out. Of course, she knew that would be the wrong thing to do, she just wanted to be there. How many things had Trina been through, both good and bad, that she'd missed out on? Because of her own stupidity she'd never been there for her sister!

With a scoff, she slammed her fist into the couch and curled up into a ball. "I hardly deserve to be a part of her life at this point!" She grabbed the couch pillow and threw it over her face, screaming loudly into it, only to let her scream become a muffled echo.

The prison was cold as the stoic guard led Jade to the communication area. She stuffed a wad of tissues into her purse and broadened her shoulders as she took a seat. Her face was still nonchalant, but inside she was teeming with rage. How could Beck do this? How could he do something so malicious? She knew he was a pathetic and arrogant bastard, but she never thought he'd be so cruel.

She didn't want Tori to confront him, there was no business in it. This wasn't about Trina either, at least not all of it was. This was her ex husband, so this was a conversation that had to happen.

When she saw him finally being led out, his face twisted in shock and mild horror. His once shaggy lion-mane style hair was in straggly lines that hugged his jaw line. He was wearing a red jumpsuit and had a nametag with a series of numbers on it. Her stomach twisted with anger, hatred, and hurt. She watched him sit down and pick up the phone on his side of the booth. "You found me?" His first words to her were full of curiosity. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Of all the places I thought you'd be, I never once thought it would be prison. Should I even be surprised? Let me guess, you couldn't charm your way out of a jail cell." Jade's eyelids lifted halfway and a growl worked its way up her throat. "I hope Bubba's still working on you, Beck."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"You know damn well what I mean. How come I had to just find out you were in _prison_! For what? _Breaking and Entering_, _Assault with a deadly weapon_! And who-exactly?" Her voice started to rise as Beck cringed. "Oh right! The nine year old daughter-at the time-of the older sister of one of our closest friends! My best friend's niece! You're a bastard! An asshole!"

"Would you calm down and let me explain myself first?"

"You have nothing to justify this! There is nothing!"

"It's not like you left me much choice! You took everything I had after the divorce!"

"Oh don't you try to pin this on me. You're the one who should have known not to resort to _robbery_. And why even Trina Vega, Beck? Why her?!" Beck tapped his hand anxiously on the table and clicked his tongue as he looked back to the Guard on his side, then back to Jade.

"Because she was fucking rich. She'd just become CEO, I figured she'd have money, and I didn't want to just steal from some random hack…I mean-hell I didn't have any options. Homelessness wasn't going to work for me."

"Well I sure as hell hope prison's good for you, Beck. May you rot in here…"

"For a woman who makes a living out of helping people and giving advice, you're sure _friendly_ today." Jade rolled her eyes, scoffing as her anger intensified.

"Oh I'm sorry! Forgive me for not having the patience to be calm after realizing my ex husband tried to rob my best friend's sister and put a kid in the hospital!"

"Hey! That was an accident! She jumped on me from behind, startled me!"

"Oh? And how'd that story work for the judge, hm? Let me guess…the Judge didn't like it!" Jade leaned back and clenched her eyes shut. "I'm glad I divorced your ass. I always knew you were a prick."

"I was desperate! My acting career was in shambles and I'd just gotten divorced. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Get a job like normal people? Try to find a way to work? You know…not everyone turns to crime."

"Funny coming from you, considering how you treated everyone back in the day." His snide remark stabbed her, burning her. She clenched her fists as her stomach curled in disgust.

"I'm done with this, Beck. I only came because I wanted to know why-and to keep Tori from tearing your head off."

"Oh-ho-so she cares about Trina now? Is that it? You too?"

"Fuck you Beck. Just…fuck you." She hung the phone up and stood up, feeling nauseous as she made her way to the prison guard. "I'm done." She looked back to Beck, watching his eyes darken with anger and malice. She turned away and shook her head, now feeling nothing but pity, but even her pity on him was too good for his pathetic soul. "Lead me out please, officer."

For Tori, it was nearly an hour before Jade even returned. When she did, she could see streams of tears running down Jade's face. Concerned and frightened, she shot up from the couch and hurried to her friend. "Jade! What happened?"

"Oh nothing." The woman lifted her head high and sniffed. "I just…I went to the prison-had a discussion with my ex husband." Tori's heart sank and she lowered her hands from Jade's shoulders.

"I see…Went pretty badly, I guess." It looked like it was her turn to comfort Jade. She was a lot calmer now, considering she'd called Zack up and talked to him a little. He made her laugh by making a few random jokes and calmed her down with some stories of his time on the cruise ships. "I um…I talked to Zack, he calmed me down a little. So…if you want to talk-you know I'm here now."

"Yeah, it's just…I wanted to see what he was like-what he became." Jade fell onto the couch, groaning softly. Tori moved beside her, instinctively grabbing a tissue and offering it to Jade. "Thanks…You know, Beck's just an asshole. He doesn't even deserve the time of day. I-I lost my head. I'm supposed to be the calmest, most patient counselor, and I _lost it."_

"No one's perfect, Jade. You have your limits, we both know that. Trina had her limits, I have mine, and you have yours. You just found out your ex did something, any woman in your shoes would be going crazy. You know how I know that? Because you've told me that…"

"Yeah…"

"So don't second guess yourself. You had nothing to do with what Beck did. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"No I-I needed that. Just…closure for me, I guess." Jade took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Anyway-apparently he was just desperate. Needed money or something and found out Trina was rich. Since he already knew her, he went for her home, didn't want to steal from some random person for whatever reason was going through his brain at the time. Apparently it was an 'accident' what happened with Megan. Screw that, though. Striking a young child isn't a fucking _accident._ It doesn't just _happen_." Jade slammed a fist into her palm. "I hope he rots in that cell!"

"Yeah…" Tori knew Jade just needed to blow off steam. She could see the hurt in the woman's eyes, and practically felt the venom seeping from Jade's tone. "It's been a long day…why don't you lay down for a while and I'll make some dinner." Jade raised an eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look.

"You're going to cook?"

"What? I'm not that bad of a cook."

"Have you _tasted_ your cooking?"

"Okay I have been working on that! I've been learning with recipes and stuff! Plus, I have other things to talk to you about-like I'm actually looking for colleges and stuff." Jade's tone changed to suspicion as Tori whirled up and hurried over to the counter.

"O-kay…so you said you talked to Zack? You seem like you're in a good mood now."

"Yeah, he made me feel better. He is…a good man…"

"Glad to hear. Good to know there are some good men still out there, and maybe chivalry really isn't dead."

* * *

Well, Beck's mystery is definitely solved. What makes it okay for Jade to seek him out is, as said in the chapter, she is his ex-wife. It is her right to seek the man out-and chew him out-and she could have found him in any possible way. It would not have looked good if Tori had done so.


	21. A Niece's Surprise Visit

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Niece's Surprise Visit)

"So I'm working my butt off dealing with the smelly towels on the floor, and what happens?" Tori jabbed her chicken with the fork, straining herself at an experience she had recently working on the job. Jade was sitting beside her, looking famished and pushing each bite of chicken in her mouth at a rapid pace. "This guy comes walking in with this god awful, moldy looking sweat covered towel that is _dripping_ with this disgusting brownish looking stuff…He smacks it on the walls, smacks it on the floor, nods at me and proceeds to push the towel towards me with his foot while the dirty towel bin is sitting right next to him!"

Jade paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. She stared down at it, then flicked her eyes towards her. "Gross."

"Ugh I know!" Tori shivered as she recalled picking up the filthy towel. She'd picked up dog poop that felt nicer to touch than the towel! "Don't even get me started on how _warm_ it felt. It was disgusting, like putty…" She took another bite. "Of course Nancy said if I keep at it, I could be able to start working the smoothie truck. I only hope Trina's catching wind of all this…"

"She must be, I mean she did say Nancy would be reporting to her, and clearly the two are friends, so I wouldn't be surprised that she's seeing it." Not only seeing, but testing. Tori knew this. She wasn't going to break, Trina might think she'd break, but she could do this. Hell, whatever Trina did, she could do.

"I always wanted to be my sister, Jade. Or like her." Jade chewed her bite and raised an eyebrow at her. "Before Hollywood Arts, I would do anything to emulate her, to act like her. She was my role model, my hero. I loved her, and I still love my sister. I _know_ I can do whatever she can do. I just have to work at it. Even though it may be hell, I'm going to do whatever it takes. I'm going to impress her, even if it takes eternity. I don't deserve to be a part of her life, but damn it, I want to be!"

"Well, I can definitely say you have the drive, now you just have to keep up the effort and you'll be fine." Tori's heart was beating with the rate of her determined mind. She was close to breaking points at time, and other times she was close to losing hope, but she didn't want to give up before Trina realized she could do what it takes. "Show her work ethic, show her responsibility, then she'll reward you with seeing how you're like with her family. Show her commitment and dedication, and you should be fine. I'm sure she'll give you a chance once she sees that."

"And I am doing the best I can, but hearing all these tales of Trina's life? I feel like I'm stepping into some sort of territory I shouldn't be in…I mean there's all this good that's happened for her, there's the bad that happens for her…" She's had the typical family life, there wasn't much more to say about it. Once again, she was envious, but she knew that this time she could at least try and be a part of her life. "Trina…Trina holds the key, Jade. You know that? She does…I-I'm realizing again just that I can't be without my sister. I _can't_. I can't be without my nieces and my nephew. I love that family, and I don't even _know_ them. Hell, I don't even know Trina anymore."

She started to sob at the sudden realization that so much time had gone by that now Trina, Sinjin, they were different people. In some ways they were the same, but life and experience had changed them. They grew up while she remained stationary. Her hands brushed up to her head as her fingers became tangled into her hair. Jade reached over and pat her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Tori."

"No, no it's not! It's _never_ going to be okay. It's not going to be okay until Trina accepts me again! I want-I _need_-to be accepted! By my sister…I need her to love me again, Jade…" Sure Trina may love her just fine, but she still wanted to feel it. She wanted to feel back into the family again, and it hurt that she was so close yet still so disconnected. "I _know_ it's going to take time, and effort, but I can't stand it! I hate that I'm struggling so hard, and I haven't even _heard_ from my sister about how I'm doing-if I even stand a single iota of a chance!"

"Relax Tori, you're freaking out." Jade pointed to the glass of water beside Tori's plate, smiling gently. "Take a drink and just try to breathe." It was hard not to break down, which was exactly what she was doing. She was scared to death that she wouldn't have the chance, that the resentment Trina had was too far gone. Trying to clear her mind, she took a sip of water and began gulping it down. "Okay there, you see? Now you know if there was no chance, Trina wouldn't have given you the chance to prove yourself. All right?" Tori set the glass down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sniffling as she did so.

"Yeah, I know, it's just hard to remember sometimes. I hurt my big sister. I feel like I've let her down and that's why she left. I ran her off in my stupidity."

"That's in the past now, and you're working hard to fix that, all right? You're doing fine…"

"Trina has me picking up filth from filthy guys, this is punishment-if anything at all." A sudden knock came at the door, startling both girls. Tori snapped her head in the direction of the door, she hadn't been expecting any visitors and it didn't sound like Trina's firm knock. "Strange, I'm not expecting anyone…" She pushed herself from the table and walked over, slowly opening the door.

When she peered out, she was startled to see Megan waving and smiling from ear to ear. Her jaw dropped as Megan made her way inside. "Hi Aunt Victoria!" She cleared her throat and looked out into the hallway, trying to see if Trina was nearby.

"Um-Megan? What are you doing here? Your mother said-"

"Mom said you couldn't come see us." Megan plopped onto the couch and pushed her hands behind her head, smirking slyly. "She didn't say anything about me seeing you." Tori closed the door and looked over, chuckling nervously as her niece sat upright. "I smell barbecue chicken!" Ignoring the statement, Tori was immediately concerned with the girl's arrival. For one thing, Megan was two years younger than the driving age, and it was a thirty minute drive from Staten Island.

"How did you get here, Megan?"

"Oh, I was with Aunt Courtney." Tori tensed and immediately looked to the door, feeling a pang of hope in her chest. Was Courtney around? Did she know where Megan was right now? "Aunt Courtney had to run to the kennels for an emergency, so I thought I'd see you. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to get to know what you were like…"

"Your mom's not going to be happy you're here."

"I know. I'll probably get yelled at by Aunt Courtney too, I did leave her a note…" Megan moved over to the counter and helped herself to a plate of chicken. Tori started to smile as she watched the girl. She loved the spunk and life that was in her. When Megan turned around, Tori saw an unsettling sight. There was a light scar popping up from Megan's collar. Her stomach flipped as she thought back to Beck.

"Megan? How did you get that scar?" Megan froze on the spot and Jade bowed her head. The girl then shrugged her shoulders and continued to plate the chicken.

"I hope you don't mind if I have some chicken, Aunt Victoria."

"No, it's fine, and call me Aunt Tori if you like…"

"Okay!" Megan smiled brightly and moved to the table. Tori returned to her seat and watched as the girl began eating, pausing only to speak. "There was a break in when I was young, this guy had a knife or something and he hit me with it…It's nothing to worry about now, I mean like…it's done, it was a long time ago…Momma doesn't even worry about it anymore, although she is more protective than anything."

"D-Do you mind if I…Can I see the scar?" She didn't want to make her niece uncomfortable, and really didn't want to see what Beck had done, but she was curious. Megan smacked her lips and jumped off the chair. She turned around and lifted her shirt, revealing a thin, but somewhat long scar going from the bottom of the back of her neck midway down her back. Jade gasped softly and Tori's hand cupped over her mouth. "Oh my god!"

"It took a few stitches, but I toughed it out. I'm going to be just like Mom one day, you know." Megan lowered her shirt and shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't bother me. _I _think it makes me look tough!" Tori chuckled as the girl laughed and returned to her seat.

"You are impressive, I'm glad to see that you were able to cope with it…"

"I was protecting my little siblings. Danny wasn't very old at the time, and Rachel's still as afraid of her own shadow now as she was then…So I have to be strong. Kind of like Mom said she was when she was younger, always staying strong as she could be." Tori felt a surge of pride as she recalled her vivid younger days with her older sister. Trina indeed was the fearless protector, or so she made herself out to seem as such.

"Your mother was an amazing sister. I will never forget all the memories we had as children." Megan hummed and crossed her arms, sighing heavily.

"So why did you stay away for so long? Mom says you were estranged, but she's giving you a chance or something. I just wonder why you let it get so bad before you showed up."

"I-I don't really know. I guess I was just…a bad person…" She looked to the side and Megan shook her head, taking a bite of chicken.

"No. You're not a bad person. I'm like Mom, I have a good judge of character, I can tell if someone has bad vibes. You're not bad, you're just…broken, I guess. Maybe confused, like you were on the wrong track or something."

Tori laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah. Or something…seems to fit…" She was impressed with Megan, and instantly wanted to continue getting to know her. She reminded her so much of Trina, which really wasn't that surprising. "You know, your mother is a good woman to emulate. When I was young, I wanted to be just like her. I uh-I kind of lost my way and she tried to get me back on track, but I wasn't having any of it. Now…Now I'm just trying so hard to make things right, but I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of Trina hating me."

"Oh! Mom doesn't hate you. She wants you to make it. I heard her talking with Dad about it, she really does want the best for you but she wants you to work for it. Like she's trying to teach us kids, we can't just get everything we want handed to us."

"Sounds like Christmas is boring, perhaps you need the crazy lovable aunt!" Megan laughed at her statement, then cleared her throat as she tried to calm herself.

"We get plenty of presents for Christmas, don't get me wrong. Aunt Courtney's also that kind of crazy but lovable aunt." Tori smiled once more at the girl and took a deep breath. Now she was curious how their lives were, not that she hadn't been before, but more so now than anything.

"So…how are your Christmases? Or at least, how is life? Is Trina around often? Your dad?"

"Mom and Dad are great! Also, we love seeing Grandma, she's got so many great stories for us." Megan set her fork down and cracked her knuckles. "Growing up, Mom was a bit of a workaholic at first, but she's worked on that thanks to Miss Emma and Miss Kate. She taught us to always refer to people older than us with respect, so we always say Miss or Mrs. when referring to Emma, Kate, or Nancy."

"Is Trina strict?"

"She's a mom, of _course_ she's strict, but when she needs to be. She's also a great mom who loves us very much. We go to the park all the time, have family picnics-which by the way, are the greatest things ever!" The girl practically lit up, inspiring Tori. "See, picnics are a bit of a tradition. Every month we'll drive up to Central Park with our dogs, lay down a blanket and we'll have all this food that we've made. We all contribute a little, except Danny, he doesn't know how to cook yet. Although he does know how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which Dad sometimes helps him with. So we go there, we play catch or throw the Frisbee around with the dogs. We'll play family board games and card games there, play with the kites…It's always perfect. We usually have family nights once a week where we play board games or trivia games on the console, but those pale in comparison to the picnics."

"It…does sound amazing." Tori was practically drooling just visualizing the picnics. She was jealous Holly would get to be a part of that now, but she wouldn't. She could see herself sitting there beside Trina, laughing as she passed some sandwich, or whatever food was prepared. "What…what do you guys usually make for picnics."

"Usually simple stuff, but sometimes we stretch it out…like one time we made roast chicken and put it all in the Tupperware boxes to carry it." She leaned her head back and sighed.

"Great, I'm glad you guys are happy…"

"You okay, Aunt Tori? You know Mom does want you to be a part of the family again, right?"

"So I've heard…What about Courtney? Does she know I'm in town now?"

"Yes she does."

"Why hasn't she come to see me? I mean, we _were_ friends once…"

"I think she's still mad. Mom's giving you a chance because you're sisters, Aunt Courtney? She says she's still resentful over what happened." Tori smacked her lips and nodded.

"Yeah, I figured…" Just then, another fierce knocking hit the door. She jolted up from the seat and froze as she studied it. "Now who is it…" Megan winced as Jade walked towards the door.

"It might be Aunt Courtney. Remember I said I left her a note? Yeah, I might have mentioned I was sneaking off to see you."

Just as the door opened, Tori instantly recognized the sharp, angry face. Courtney hadn't changed much over the years, she was just older and a little taller. Her hair was short and feathery, feathering out just past her jaw line. She had clipped eyebrows and her piercing hazel eyes were narrow and no longer covered by glasses. "Megan! What are you doing here?" Courtney shifted her gaze towards Trina and straightened herself. "Hello Tori…" Tori felt deflated, as though all the air that was inside of her just burst and was swept away.

"Hey Courtney. It's good to see you again…"

* * *

So Tori gets to meet Megan, that girl is intent on seeing her family isn't she? And for those wondering, here's Courtney. Let's see how she handles this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	22. Used to be Friends Forever

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Chapter 22 (Used to be Friends Forever)

"Courtney come in, come in…" Tori led Courtney inside, nervous but anxious to talk to her. Courtney pulled away from her and looked towards Megan, who was halfway done with her food. She took a deep breath and watched as the woman made her way to the table.

"Megan, we have to go." She couldn't believe this! _Trina _had given her more time of day than _Courtney?_ At least her sister talked to her, but this hurt, mostly because Courtney was like a sister to her when they were growing up. Tori wanted to die, to fall on her knees and plead for Courtney to acknowledge her. "Your mother isn't going to be happy knowing you ran off to see Tori."

"Aw we can keep this between me and you, right Aunt Courtney?" Courtney crossed her arms and tapped her finger onto her forearm. Megan turned to Tori and waved. "She's not usually this strict seeming, you should see her on a better day." Tori began to feel limp as the sensation in her feet began to deplete. Megan took another bite and closed her eyes. "Come on Auntie, don't be mean, Mom's giving her a chance. You two used to be good friends and she's _trying_ to do better. Talk to her, Aunt Tori shouldn't be ostracized for something that happened so long ago." Tori's jaw dropped and Courtney's eyebrows rose up slowly.

"Megan-"

"Besides, I'm not done eating, and I'm not moving until I'm done." Courtney stuttered as Megan took another bite. Tori cupped her hand over her growing smile, trying to avoid laughing. Megan was truly Trina's daughter, there was no doubt about that. "So Aunt Courtney, I'm sorry, but I'm staying right here until I finish eating. I know mom's not going to be happy with me when I get home…I just wanted to see my aunt."

"Oh all right, finish your meal dear…" Courtney moved over to the couch and took a seat. Tori hesitated, unsure whether she wanted to go up to her or remain frozen. She saw Jade give her a look to prompt her into moving over. She swallowed as fear grabbed at her. Was Courtney really still angry at her for blowing her off? Or was there more to it than she realized?

She took a slow step forward and lifted her hand slightly, speaking with a quavering voice. "C-Courtney…I know I messed up, and I'm sorry. I know it was a long time ago…" Courtney looked over her shoulder, arching up an eyebrow. "I shouldn't have brushed you off like that. We…We were like sisters, you were my best friend and I loved having a friend as close as you." She lowered her hand to the couch and felt a pang of sorrow strike her as her former friend closed her eyes and looked away. "I know you must hate me, but after all these years, can't we at least start fresh? I miss you…" Courtney's shoulders fell and she shook her head.

"It's one thing that you blew me off and obviously brushed off that dream of ours, but it's another thing that you did that with your own family." Courtney's eyes opened and dimmed for a minute as she glanced to the floor. "Yeah it hurt, but you'd made your decision as far as I was concerned. Trina's willing to give you a chance because you're her sister and she loves you." Her heart jumped up. Hearing that from someone else was something she needed, but still, it was beside the point. "I don't have to give you anything. I want to, but as far as I know, you've changed to much. The Tori that was my best friend would never have tossed me aside for the jerks back there, she would never have disrespected her family, let alone allow anyone else to do it."

"I'm not that woman anymore, Courtney." She put her hands to her chest, her voice still wavering with fear and sadness. "Honest. I'm trying to be better. I still want what I wanted back then-"

"What? To work with animals or to _sing_. Because singing is _oh so important_, more so than animals." She winced inwardly and tried to brush off the remark, but it was so filled with resentment and anger that she couldn't easily deflect it. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"To be a veterinarian, Courtney. I realize singing isn't my dream. It's something I enjoy, sure, something I love, but it's not…it's not the end all thing that I want. I love animals, I love being around them still, and I still want to take care of them…" Courtney pressed her lips together and crossed her arms. Tori felt her muscles tighten and she resisted a frustrated cry. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, I just-I just want to know that I have a chance of being your friend again." Her eyes drifted down to Courtney's stomach and her lips parted gently, she was now noticing the pregnancy bump. She was excited to see this, but at the same time, sad that she hadn't been a part of her life. "How far along are you?"

When they were young, they would talk on and off about boys and growing up to have amazing families. They wanted to be each other's maid of honor and would always say how they'd forever be a part of each other's families. Courtney placed a hand on her stomach and looked down, smiling gently. "She's due on the 29th of May. Carmen, my third baby. It's Mrs. Carson now, Tori…" Tori gushed. She moved beside Courtney and studied the shimmering ring on her finger.

"That's great! How long have you been married? What's he like?"

"James is a good man, we married in 2020…our son was born in '22, and Elena in '25. James is a lawyer, although he'd like to find a job that lets him be around more for the kids and myself." Courtney lifted her head and gazed over to Tori. "I guess you've never married or had kids?"

"No…but it would be nice." This was great! She finally got Courtney talking! Of course, talking about family or about the men in their lives might be a good way to get some sort of common ground. There had to be something. "I um-I met this guy and he's got a son of his own, but they're good people." Courtney's eyebrows shot up and she curled a finger beneath her chin.

"Oh? Tell me about him."

"Well there's not much to say-I only just met him and we have a second date this Saturday. He wants to take me up to the Empire State Building. I've never been." Courtney laughed and brandished a hand through the air.

"You'll love it. James took me up there on our fifth date, and every now and then we'll take our kids up there. The view is remarkable, especially when you're seeing the sunset." Courtney hesitated for a second and looked over to Megan, who oddly enough, was _still_ eating. "Hm…so…tell me about this guy?"

"Only if you tell me all about James."

"Oh all right." Courtney rolled her eyes and smiled. Tori beamed for joy and immediately began talking about Zack.

"So he's tall, handsome, and smart. He's helped me out with groceries and showed me around Central Park. Zack's a manager at that Tipton Hotel and is a single father. I'm looking forward to our second date, I really am. I'm hoping to see how well things turn out, but since we've only just started talking…there's really not much to say." Courtney nodded and folded her hands over on her lap. Tori leaned to the right and held her smile. "_So_…Tell me about Mr. Carson. I know you want to."

"James is a good man, knows his way in a courtroom and has the kindest smile. He's always making sure the kids are happy, and does everything he can to spend time with us as a family since he's often always busy. I remember when we were first dating, he'd start a bath for me and put these candles and rose petals everywhere. Sometimes he still does it." Courtney sighed dreamily and Tori closed her eyes, imagining the amount of love her friend must have for her husband and children. "You never married, Tori?"

She wanted that in her life, she always had, but her dream killed that for her. "No. I want to. I want to have a family, I want to be happy and to be a good mother for my children…I've been hung up on wanting to be a singer that I just…never had time for relationships. I guess-I guess my wanting to be a singer made me forget everything I really wanted out of life…" It was a shameful fact, but now she was trying to work on that. "It's funny, if it were anything else I'd be wondering where the hell I went wrong in life, but…but I know where I went wrong."

"You just wanted to be accepted, that's all." Courtney leaned back and lifted her shoulders. "The problem is, you already were. You just didn't realize it." Tori glanced up to Courtney, frowning as the girl nodded her head. "Friends forever. That's what we said, that's what we were supposed to be, what we were going to do. You knew who you were, what you wanted, and Trina saw that. She loved you, cared for you more than any older sibling would. She wanted the best for you, wanted you to become what you wanted most…to achieve that dream of yours, to start a family and be happy…"

"And I messed up…"

"Well." Courtney glanced around the house. Tori's heart sank and tears threatened her eyes once more. "Apparently you're working on it. Do you think you're going to have enough for rent this month?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping to save what I can. I appreciate that Trina's at least giving me a chance. I want to show her I have what it takes. It's difficult, and I still wish I could-or a part of me wishes-that I could achieve that impossible dream. Still, it's not for me, it's not what I want anymore."

"It was never what you wanted. We all knew that. I was a little shocked when Trina said to us that she was giving you a chance, but you two are sisters after all, so there's really nothing surprising about it."

"I don't want to let her down. I really don't. Except for one thing…"

"What?"

"Picking up those towels are _so gross!"_ Courtney laughed while Tori shuddered. "It's not funny!" She crossed her arms and pout her lip.

"Oh dear, she's got you on towel duty huh? Well just keep working hard, get promoted to a better position…"

"I _really _want to work the smoothie stand, but I have to work a bit before I can be trained by the lady there. I'm sick of towels…they're gross, disgusting and horrible." Courtney started to smirk and narrowed her eyes slyly.

"Just think of it like you're picking up dog poop." Tori chuckled nervously and slowly shook her head.

"I'd rather be doing that, to be honest with you. I don't know how these people manage to get these towels so messy! It's just-the longer I work for Gold's Gym, I guess the better my resume will look. I mean it's like…a CEO has given me a chance, sister or not, that looks good right?"

"Of course. I also know Trina's not the only one watching you work…" Tori froze as Courtney winked and checked her phone. Her heart skipped a beat as she pondered the woman's words.

"What? What do you mean?" All eyes were on her? Was that it? Courtney shrugged and stood from the couch.

"I can't say, but I can say this-it sounds like the longer you can show work ethic and remain with the company-the better it's going to look for certain people. Don't forget that Trina's word is powerful to other business people, a CEO's recommendation and seal of faith is a strong one. The fact that she's given you a chance means other people might be watching your progress."

"Like who? You're talking like there are specific people. Are there specific people?"

"Can't say." Courtney looked to Megan and whistled. The girl was washing her plate in the sink. She looked up and started to frown. "Megan, I need to get back to the house. It's time to go." Megan groaned as she shut off the faucet.

"Aw can't I stay longer? You can just swing by tomorrow morning, right?"

"No sweetie, I have to get you to your mom tomorrow."

"All right, all right." Megan hurried over and looked up to Tori with a smile. "It was nice seeing you, Aunt Tori." Tori's heart swelled up and she reached over, hugging her niece.

"You too, Megan." She leaned upright and met Courtney's eyes. "Courtney?" The woman's eyebrow lifted and a hum of acknowledgement fell from her lips. "Can I-we still talk? I mean…I know it's not much, and maybe you're still angry, I just…I would love to talk to you some more. To start fresh-if you'd give me a chance, maybe we can be friends again?"

"Maybe. I'm a busy woman these days. Not as busy as Trina is with her family and work schedules, but I can try. I'm a rescue worker, and work closely with a top notch Veterinarian, did you know?"

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah. She's looking around for an apprentice. Maybe after a while working for Gold's, I could pass your name onto her…" Her heart leapt up and filled with a lingering sense of hope that she'd not felt in such a long time. "But as for me and you being friends again? It'll take some time…like I said, I can try. I'll give you my number and you can give me yours, then I'll give you a call sometime. You can let me know how your second date goes."

"Thanks!" She started to hug Courtney, but stopped as the woman took a slight step back and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry…" They weren't that close again, yet, but maybe one day they could be.

"It's okay." Courtney pulled out her phone and Tori handed hers over. She watched the woman enter in the numbers, then give her back the phone. "Here, I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay Courtney. It was good to see you again…"

"Yeah." Courtney's eyes dipped down for a moment, then rose back up. "You too." Tori clasped her hands at her waist and smiled as Courtney and Megan left the apartment. A stray tear left her eyes as she turned around and swept it away with her finger. Jade glanced up from the table and gave her a friendly smile.

"That went well," Jade remarked. Tori sniffled and made her way back to the table. Her body was on fire and her heart was racing.

"I guess so…She's right, we used to always say we'd be best friends forever and all that stuff. We'd talk about boys, we'd annoy our siblings, show off in science class…we were inseparable once, and now it feels…It feels hard knowing that's not there anymore. It's hard knowing that things probably won't ever be that way again."

"That's life, Tori…as painful as it is. Things happened, a lot of time grew between you two. Maybe it won't be the same way it was then, but at least she's willing to try and be friends again. You can form another bond in there somewhere, you know. It'll just take time."

"And effort. I know." She sat at the table and folded her arms on the surface. "Seeing Megan too…that was-it was something." She wanted to see her niece again, to spend more time with her. She started to chuckle and tucked her hair over her ear. "I can't believe she did that though. Ran off like that to come here."

"Seemed planned, she did say she left her aunt a note specifically telling her where she was going. It all worked out though. Hopefully Courtney will call you."

"I hope so, but I won't be upset if she decides not to."

"Give her time."

"I am…I'm trying to, at least."

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/

Since I've been having problems with fanfiction taking away that damn line in the docs I have to improvise. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter


	23. Old Sibling Charm

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Chapter 23 (The Old Sibling Charm)

Tori was asleep on the couch the next day, it had been some time since Jade left for the hotel. They'd had a long day of moving all her stuff from the house into the apartment, of course Jade had to sell some stuff for her in LA, so the money from that was given to Tori. Some items were in a storage unit that Tori bought with the money from the sales. The majority of the items brought into the apartment were dishes, portraits, jewelry, clothes and blankets. There were some rugs and bath towels in the mix.

A lot of it was still in the boxes, which meant Tori was going to have a hell of a time unpacking. As far as she was concerned, she had plenty of time and wasn't expecting any further guests. She wasn't looking forward to the unpacking, rather, she was looking forward to getting her first paycheck. As for what she was going to do with that first paycheck, she wasn't sure. Saving it was priority, but then there was the matter of bills and groceries.

Tori jolted awake to the sound of knocking at the door. She moaned and looked to the nearby clock, it was only seven in the evening. "Coming," Tori muttered. She pushed herself up and moved to the door._ "Who's visiting now?"_ Once she opened the door, she was shocked to see Holly and Trina. She stared blankly at them as Holly moved forward to hug her, catching her off guard.

"Hello sweetie!" Holly chimed. What were they doing here? Tori chuckled nervously and hugged her mom. Holly was looking much better than the last time she'd seen her. Her hair was up in a bun, her smile was doing wonders for her face, and whatever medication the doctor had put her on appeared to be working. Her shaking was almost unnoticeable. "I talked Trina into stopping by for a visit, I hope we didn't come at a bad time."

"You didn't, mom. I was just…sleeping." Tori looked up to Trina, daring to muster a smile. Trina had her arms crossed and her lips were stretched in a flat line. Her eyes were as sharp and piercing as ever. Did this woman _ever_ smile? Of course she did, but that was usually around her family, friends, and people who hadn't made her very angry in life. "Hi Trina, how's it going?"

"Pretty good," Trina remarked. She wanted to make a joke about Trina being so cross, but she didn't think it would help her in any way. Of course, chances were likely this was due to Holly saying she had had to talk Trina into visiting. "Mom insisted we stop by." Trina lowered her arms and exhaled as Holly nodded.

"I haven't seen my baby in what-a week or two now? As an old woman who went twenty years without one of my children, I'm afraid of going any extended period of time." Trina rolled her eyes and chuckled once while Tori merely smiled. "Plus, I don't like being caught up in between your war. My daughters should get along!"

"Yes well…" Trina cleared her throat and walked past Holly and Tori, scanning the apartment with her eyes. "Good to see you're keeping the place clean, and I'm hearing good things from Nancy regarding your work." Tori swelled with pride as her sister met her gaze. Trina started to smirk and her eyebrows lifted. "I'm pleasantly surprised you've made it this far, keep up the good work and we'll see how things go. Anyway, Mom wanted to invite you to see a Broadway show." She gasped and looked to Holly. Holly grinned from ear to ear.

"Trina already had a few tickets from someone she knew that didn't want to see the show. There was an extra ticket since Megan didn't want to see the performance. I thought, maybe this could be a good way for the three off us to have some time together!" Holly gushed and clasped her hands together, gazing at the sisters with a pleading expression. "Just for the night. To make your dearest aging mother happy, right?"

Trina rubbed her right temple and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "Tori, you never told me mom could be so persuasive. Hell, she even does a good job with guilt trips…" Tori released a dry laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think she learned a lot in the last twenty years. She has a lot of power her children." Tori turned to the clock, thinking of her work shift tomorrow. "I have to go to work early tomorrow, but I'd love to go to a show with you guys." It really would be a perfect opportunity to take advantage of spending time with her sister. Even if Trina didn't talk to her, it was still _something. _ "It'll be a nice break too from all the unpacking I have to do."

"All right then. My husband's staying home with the kids, so I won't have to worry too much." Did Trina usually worry when she wasn't home? Of course she did, she was a family woman who had seen terror come to her children when she wasn't home to keep them safe. What mother _wouldn't_ constantly worry about safety?

"Like I said, it'll be good to catch a break."

Going to Broadway filled Tori with excitement and curiosity, as well as the awe and wonder of a young girl. She'd always been curious about how Broadway shows went and only ever dreamed of seeing a performance. Now, as they filed into the auditorium, she was finally going to get to see a performance.

They had a balcony seat looking down at the stage. Holly, seemingly strategically, surged ahead to sit at the seat against the wall. This left Trina and Tori to sit down next to each other. Tori took the seat in the middle, and Trina spoke no words as she took her seat. "So what are we seeing?" She was giddy and studying the red velvet curtains while anxiously tapping her fingers on the armrest.

"An old classic they love doing down here. Have you ever heard of that Broadway musical _Chicago_?" Tori's heart skipped a beat and she quickly nodded, she'd only seen it in movie form. Truly seeing it on stage would be amazing.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Trina!"

"Um…sure." Trina averted her eyes, possibly trying to conceal whatever emotion she was feeling. Tori smirked and moved comfortably into the chair.

"It's been a long time since we've been together as a family, huh Trina?" Trina spoke no words, which hurt a bit, but Tori understood. The statement was likely inappropriate, especially since she was likely to blame for pushing Trina over that line. When she glanced over, she saw Trina ignoring her, or likely ignoring the question. Her lips thinned and her brow furrowed. "Hey, Trina? Does Sinjin…Does he hate me?" Trina raised an eyebrow and glanced at her through the corners of her eyes.

"No. Why?" She shrugged her shoulders and Trina turned her head fully towards her. "He's never had much opinion other than disappointment. He wishes you'd grown up a little or gone about your life differently, but he doesn't hate you or anything. The way he feels? You were someone he cared about because you were a part of my family, and in the end you hurt someone he cared about, which were Courtney and myself. That's about the extent of his view on things."

"Do you think he'd talk to me if we actually met up or something?"

"Probably, he'd like to remain cordial. He never believed in burning bridges unless necessary. Once the bridge is broken, it's hell to repair, which I'm sure you're realizing."

"Yeah…" More than she realized, that much was sure. "So, you just hate me." Trina straightened herself and closed her eyes, answering with a quiet and blunt tone.

"I do not hate you." Tori rolled her eyes and glared at the curtain. She simply could not figure Trina out, but at least they weren't screaming at each other. She started to smile and subconsciously let her head fall to Trina's shoulder, a gesture she'd not done since before Hollywood Arts. Trina stiffened and looked towards her with a suspicious stare. "What…do you think you are doing?"

"I missed you, sis."

"Uh huh. Get off me, please…" She lifted her head, chuckling nervously. Her eyes drifted to Trina and she saw a hint of a smile appear at the woman's lips. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Her eyebrows shot up and her arms folded over. "Fine, I can be stuffy too."

"I am _not_ stuffy."

"Are too." Maybe she could use this old sibling charm to work her way to Trina's softer side. Trina closed her eyes, her lip twitched in attempt to avoid a chuckle. She shook her head and opened one eye.

"I'm not getting involved in that game." Trina shifted uncomfortably and huffed as her eyes narrowed onto the curtain. The old sibling charm was rather the annoying young sibling that Tori had pushed down so long ago. The very thing that Trina probably would be able to connect with. "Thirty minutes to show-time."

"Do you own a pair of those small binoculars?" Trina turned her head slowly towards Tori and twisted her lips into a sly smirk. "I'm not calling you a stuffy old woman, but I am saying you're one of those rich types."

"Do you own a bump on the head? No? Because I'm about to give you one. Two if you don't shut up." It was working, she could tell. Rather, this was how she used to get attention from Trina when they were growing up, and it usually worked too for the times when Trina wasn't talking to her. "Seriously Tori, we're in our thirties, don't you think it's time to put an end to those childish games?"

"I'm _still_ your annoying little sister." Tori whistled and shook her head. "Stuffy." Trina cleared her throat while Tori nudged her in the side. "Also the show coming up? Didn't we used to watch the movie all the time?"

"Yes, and we don't get to sing or dance with them this time."

"Pity. I guess that fits you just fine. No fun."

"Excuse me? I _am_ fun. Just ask my children."

"Nope. No fun." Tori shook her head while Trina growled. "What was that famous quote? All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy? Do you still know how to have fun, Trina?"

"Of course I do."

Tori stuck her tongue out, "Prove it." Trina crossed her legs and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't have to prove _anything_."

"When's the last time you laughed? When's the last time you ran around and had a good time? Just on your own, I don't mean with your kids-or your husband…I mean just taking time to let your hair down and run free!"

"Plenty. Excuse me, what the hell are you trying to achieve?" It already was achieved, she'd gotten Trina talking. As long as she could get her sister to open up, then they were getting somewhere. Hell, she knew she had a lot to learn about herself, but surely there were some things Trina needed to realize about herself too.

"Just trying to get you to get out of that shell you're in."

"I am_ not_ hiding in any kind of shell."

"Or do you feel like you've peaked early, big sis?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trina's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed halfway. "I have not 'peaked', I am nowhere _near_ 'peaking'." This came with air quotes and a low, guttural voice. Trina started to mutter, but still loud enough that Tori heard. "Maybe Emma, Kate and I ought to have a night on the town…"

"You should enjoy life. You're living in New York City!"

"We are not children anymore, Tori. There's no more getting in trouble, running all over the place, screwing around…it's all serious."

"In the words of _The Joker_, 'why so serious?'." Trina's hand flew to her forehead and Tori beamed. Holly started to snicker.

"Okay _children_, quit your bickering. The show's about to start!" Trina scoffed while Tori fist bumped the air. She was extremely grateful that there was a way to sand down the rough edges and be able to get through to Trina somehow.

"I know you're my boss now and all, Trina." The woman glanced back at her and Tori closed her eyes. "You're still my sister. I'm going to do whatever it takes to show you that I still want to be a part of your life, that I can also make a life for myself."

"Yes, well, good luck with that. You know I'm watching…"

"Yeah, yeah, and I know you'll send me packing if I slip up. It won't happen, Trina."

"We'll see."

"Oh yeah? Well I know one thing…" Trina leaned back and straightened herself upright as Tori started to smirk. "Behind that tough exterior, you miss your annoying little sister. Right? So I know you'll still give me a chance…"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Tori. I can still send you away if I choose to. There's a lot more underneath than you think." Tori was slightly taken aback. She understood Trina's toughness, and how hard it would be for her to chisel through the massive rock that she'd shielded herself with.

Tori tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gazed down at the curtains. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yeah, but you wouldn't choose to. Right?" Trina turned to her and pulled her lip back into a frown. Her shoulders rose, then fell, and her eyes dipped down to the audience below them.

"No comment."

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So what are your thoughts? At least Tori knows how to whittle away at her sister's shell, albeit a slow process.


	24. SALVAGED! Hard Work and its Rewards

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT! Please read first: BY SOME MIRACLE I have salvaged both Autumn Leaves and Estrangement! (Which is why I'm posting now in the middle of the damn night because I won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning). My flash drive broke and I hadn't backed it up on the computer for a couple months and lost everything. But THANKFULLY my meticulous habit of using the save-as function and never closing the word document has helped me...I was able to hit Ctrl-Z and get back all the chapters I had written (so far written 16 on AL, and 30 on Estrangement). In the case of Estrangement, one chapter has been permanently lost, but it was an unimportant filler with mild important info that can be written in later if needed. Thank god everything's salvaged (that includes Seeking Origins as well). So yes, this is the old chapter 25 and is now 24

Without further ado, praise the lord almighty, READ ON! Read on...I'm going to go laugh hysterically now and save everything onto a new flash drive.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Chapter 24 (Hard Work and its Rewards)

As the days and weeks passed, Tori did the best she could at her job. Granted it wasn't much, and she learned it really wasn't hard to pick up the towels. Rather, she was getting used to it, just as she was getting used to the stench of the gym. Nancy and Melinda were still the nicest people at the job site, and she was so eager to start working with Melinda at the smoothie stand, but that promotion just wasn't coming.

She hadn't talked much with Trina, seeing her only on the 30th, when rent was due. She was able to pay it off, fortunately. Zack had taken her on a couple dates here and there, and was proving still to be a good man to have around. She was taking Trina's advice well and holding onto him, especially since she was also getting along very well with his son.

Jade had gone back to LA, but was still in contact via phone and computer, so it really was like she was still there. Tori had spoken with Courtney several times, though there still felt like there was a distance there just as there was with Trina. She hadn't had any real opportunities to grow closer to her.

"Another day another dollar," Tori tossed the most recent towel into the bin and made her way towards the laundry room of the gym. It was time to distribute fresh towels. As she walked, she passed a fellow employee on their lunch break. "Hey there Paul, I'm grabbing some fresh towels. Would you make sure to grab any that are on the floor till I get back?" Paul looked up from his half eaten sandwich and swallowed his bite. "Once you're done eating, of course."

"Sure. I'm just finishing up."

"Thank you." Nancy wasn't in today, but she was still able to be contacted in case anything went wrong. There really wasn't any issue with the gym, but there was always a possibility of something going wrong. At least, nothing in her department went wrong. Passing the smoothie stand, she smiled and waved to Melinda. The woman waved back. "Grabbing some fresh towels Melinda. I asked Paul to help out with any extra towels."

"You're going to be folding them?"

"Yes ma'am." It was a slow day. Not many people came to the gym on Fridays, which made it odd that there were so many employees. Nancy usually put more employees on the odd days though, using the slow days to help clean the gym up well.

"I'll be sure to let Paul know to clean off the towel racks in the weight room."

"Thanks again, Melinda." As she moved into the gym's laundry room, she realized that it was time for her break. She had a tendency to work through her break at times, though it was frowned upon because many companies implemented the 'pay for every second worked' policy. She tried to reserve it only to the slow days and didn't bother Nancy if she worked through her break. Sure, it meant she wasn't getting paid for whatever time she worked during break, but she didn't mind.

Most of the towels were dried anyway, so she spent a good ten or fifteen minutes folding. This left her with half an hour of break time. Around now was a good time to give Courtney a call, as she often tried to do during her breaks. Courtney usually was taking a break of her own at this time. Though she didn't have to work constantly because she owned the kennel, she still maintained it daily and did the work with her employees.

Once Tori had the towels distributed to the main room, she moved to the café and called Courtney. "Tori? What do you need?" Courtney's voice was frantic. Tori jolted up, her state of calm almost instantly diminishing as she worried about what could be wrong.

"Just saying hi. Is everything okay?"

"Sorry about being short. One of my workers left the kennel open and the dogs are everywhere. I'm having a bit of an issue here. Trying to round them up and keep them from getting outside." Tori's eyes widened and she instantly looked to Melinda, fretting as she tried to resist the urge to ask if she could help. With as pregnant as Courtney was, the woman didn't need to be running all over the place trying to catch every dog in the building.

"Where are your workers at?"

"They all left for lunch…"

"Do you need help?"

"I got this." Tori heard a crash, followed by loud barking. Tori moved her hand to her chest as Courtney started to groan. "Yeah…I'm going to let you go." When Courtney hung up, Tori immediately bolted from the table. She had to help with the dogs before they-or Courtney-ended up injured. At the same, she didn't want to upset her bosses by leaving early. She'd call Nancy and explain the situation.

It didn't take Tori long to flag down a taxi and head over to the kennel. She did contact Nancy, who wasn't entirely pleased that she was going to leave work, but she said she understood the emergency.

She made it to the kennel's front door in time to see a brown snout pushing the door open a crack. "Whoa there, not so fast." The dog's head poked out and its eyes gazed up at her. She pulled a rope leash from her pocket, having picked them up from the store while on her way over, and hooked it to the dog's collar. It was a sweet yellow lab with a brown spot on its muzzle. She rubbed the dog's head and praised it for being calm.

Making her way inside, she tried to drone out the sound of furious barking and yowling cats. "Courtney? Courtney I'm here to help!" She closed the door behind her and stepped to the side in time to avoid having a large orange cat fly on her head. "Okay, this can't be accidental."

"Tori?" Courtney stepped out of a nearby room, covered in dirt and smudges. Her hair was a mess. "Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"I came to help, Nancy understood. What _happened?" _Courtney rolled her eyes as Tori pulled out a couple more leashes. They weren't entirely necessary as Courtney had a ton of leashes at her disposal.

"One of the workers left all the doors open." Courtney tensed and made her way to the orange cat, now clawing at the door. "Former worker, that is. I had to let one go last week because she wouldn't cut the phone use. Constantly texting and calling _while working_. I've even had complaints from people adopting, saying she didn't seem to care about whether they were adopting!" Courtney held the cat protectively and motioned towards the door she came from. "I've gotten most of the cats back in. Called the workers on lunch, they're going to try and get over here to help round off the remaining animals."

"How many are left?" Courtney rubbed her forehead and Tori followed close as they moved through a long corridor.

"About half of them." Tori could see all the dogs running past them, there were at least two cats in the hallway. One of which latched onto Tori's back. She winced as the claws dug into her. Thinking fast, Courtney pulled the cat off. They took the cats into the cat room and guided them into their respective kennels. "I normally keep the cat door locked and shut so that the cats can roam around this room freely…"

"That's good." The cat's room was large and full of scratching posts. It was almost like a house for them. "I guess we should keep them in the cages until everything's resolved?"

"Yeah. I see you got Silk." Courtney pointed to the yellow lab and Tori grinned as the pup gazed up at her. "I've been trying to get her adopted. She's usually shy, I'm surprised she let you close to her."

"What can I say? I've got a gift with animals."

"True." Courtney laughed. Tori pet Silk on the head and guided the dog to the back kennels where the dog kennels belonged. At the kennel, Courtney had at least thirty dogs and twenty cats. There was a bird room where she kept a few canaries and parrots, but only ten birds altogether. Her primary care was towards dogs and cats.

"The worker didn't let out the birds did she?"

Courtney's eyes widened and she let out an anxious shudder. "No, thank god. I don't want to be chasing the birds everywhere." They made their way out of the cat area and peered down the hallway. "Well, let's get the rest of the animals."

It was a while before the rest of the workers arrived to help, but when they got there, they were able to put the rest of the animals back in their places without any issue. The workers instantly went to making sure everything was running smoothly, leaving Tori and Courtney in the front room.

"Thanks for coming down to help out."

"It's no trouble." Tori rubbed her neck and chuckled as she tried to fight the worried thought of her sister getting pissed over leaving work early. "I don't think Nancy's going to be upset with me. It's Trina I'm worried about. She might not be so apt to believe I came to help you out."

"You discredit Trina too much, I'm sure she'd believe you." Courtney leaned against the front desk and tapped her fingertips on the counter. Her gaze drifted to the phone and her shoulders rose. "I'll vouch for you if needed, so don't worry."

"You will? Thanks." Tori leaned against the desk as well and watched some of the nearby workers cleaning up a mess on the ground that the animals made. "I guess I just worry because Trina's really toughened up. She's like…so strict."

"She's had it rough, sure, but she's not that bad. At least, I don't think she tries to be scary."

"Scary? That's an understatement." Courtney laughed again and bowed her head, still snickering.

"Believe it or not, she's toned down _a lot._ She wasn't herself back in college." Tori raised an eyebrow as Courtney lifted her head up. "You just have to know how to talk to her. She values family, values friends, and values hard work. Those are the key things. Before she got pregnant with Megan, she was a _mess_. Did all sorts of things that just-well, it was rough."

"I know she had a drinking problem back then-but that's about it."

"Yeah, you don't need to know everything, especwially since a lot of that life is over and done with. It is to the point she won't even drink without Emma, Kate, or Nancy around. She doesn't allow alcohol in her house either. Alcohol is a depressant, and when you're already dealing with depression, it only makes things worse. Way worse."

"Like how worse?"

"Like Kate and Nancy climbing out the window to keep Trina from freaking out over how she wound up on the ledge outside her window." Tori's heart stopped as Courtney crossed her arms and shook her head. "Trina. She is-she is a survivor. I will say that much. My brother really is a saint for sticking by her throughout college. I can't count the amount of bottles he's had thrown at his head or the amount of times he's picked Trina up off the street." Trina's heart sank slowly as she pictured the rough life Trina must have had during her first few years away from the family. How hard had she had it, really? She didn't know. "Devotion…if that's not love, I don't know what is. She finally shaped up when Megan was born and she got her bachelor's degree." Courtney scratched at her nose and narrowed her eyes, frowning at a distant memory. "I think back then, way back then-and do _not_ tell her I told you this-a part of her really wanted to…she wanted to end it." Tori's jaw fell and her eyes grew large as her hand moved to her chest. "After the miscarriage, the stress of leaving her family behind when they probably didn't care, it was a lot for her. Summer was the worst for her because she didn't have school."

"Did she ever-did she ever try to-?"

"I can't say." Courtney pushed herself from the desk, sighing heavily. Her silence was enough for Tori to understand, seemingly she had her answer. "I can say there were times she broke down, wishing she stayed with you guys, wishing she could have talked to you about everything…A part of her always knew she couldn't."

"She could have."

"Yeah, but that's just it. It took two decades for you or even your mother to acknowledge it. I think that's what hurts the most." Courtney dusted her pants off and cleared her throat. "Anyway, thanks again for the help. I think you better get back to the gym. If you're worried about Trina blowing a fuse because you took off, don't. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah. I hope you're right."

Tori cried almost the entire way back to the gym, and when she arrived, she made sure to toss a little water on her face and dry her eyes. She couldn't comprehend the fact that she'd never been there for her sister.

She wasn't surprised to see both Nancy and Trina when she got back. They were standing together, watching the door. Trina's hands were at her hips and her eyes narrow, while Nancy's expression was softer, more inviting. "Trina look-I know I shouldn't have run off like that." Tori pleaded her case before Trina had a chance to react, she didn't want to get yelled at. "It was to help Courtney. All the animals got out."

"So what you did was leave _your_ job to help someone else with their own, separate job? That's it?" Trina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "That's something you should _never_ do unless it is a real emergency, Tori. I can understand wanting to help, but your job is important too." Tori started to frown, but was curious as to why Nancy was _smiling_.

"Don't mind her Tori, she just wants to give a riot act. She and I know you didn't do anything wrong." Tori perked up instantly as Trina closed her eyes and smirked. Nancy cleared her throat and stepped forward, clapping her hands together. "As a matter of fact. Because you've done such a good job the last couple of weeks, and shown some devotion to your job as well as a willingness to help out a friend, _even though_ it's usually advised that you stick to your job and not help someone else in an entirely different job-"

"For instance, if the McDonalds next to us is having problems serving their burgers, you don't leave your job to help them in the line. They're not the ones paying you." Tori chuckled nervously and nodded, understanding the rule. "I am glad you were willing to help your friend-and maybe a little supportive since she _is_ my sister in law." A grin stretched out on Tori's face.

"Right. So Trina told me to make this decision myself, we consulted, and think it would be a good idea to promote you." Her body froze and she nearly collapsed as Nancy's words struck her with heavy force. Her heart beat rapidly as she listened to Nancy and let her eyes drift to the café. Nancy followed her gaze and laughed. "I know you've been wanting it for a while now, and I think it's a good time to let you work the smoothie stand with Melinda. You'll train with her and be given a pay raise. Keep up the good work and you'll be rewarded again."

"Thank you!" She practically burst for the café, but stopped herself before rushing. Still she knew better than to run off while talking to her bosses. Tori's eyes drifted to Trina's, her heart skipped a beat when she saw a warm, almost serene expression on her sister's face. It looked like Trina was _proud_ of her!

If Trina could do it, if she could survive after everything she'd been through, then Tori knew damn well she could make it. This was just the positive feedback she needed.

"Just don't start getting a big head yet," Trina advised, "It isn't an _easier _job than towel duty. You now have to deal with customers on a more friendly level. You've been a waitress, so you know how this is going to go…"

"Yeah, I know." She wasn't going to let it throw her off guard, though. "I'm sure I can handle the demanding customers just fine. The customer is always right, right?"

"Yes, and whatever the customer asks, you do, no matter how crazy the order sounds. Don't question them. If they want to put root beer in their peach and mango smoothie with an energy booster-then you put it in." She gagged at the thought and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Why would _anyone_ want-" She paused to see Trina lift a finger and smirk at her. Tori chuckled and crossed her arms. "Right, put it in and don't question. But seriously, does that happen?"

"Most of the time, no. It usually happens with the children that come here with their parents, but a lot of the patrons like to keep it the way the menu says. You'll learn everything from Melinda, though. Congratulations on your new position."

Believe it or not, this was her first real promotion at any job. It was also the longest she held a job, so there was definitely something to be proud of. "Thank you! I won't let you down, sis."

"Right. I'm…sure you won't." Trina flashed a smile and started for the door. She motioned to Nancy and waved at Tori. "Nancy will take you to talk to Melinda. I need to get back to the family. Bye."

"See you later, Trina."

* * *

Also the time gap kind of saves the filler 24. If you must know about the missing chapter it was essentially a date Tori had with Zack. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	25. Learning the Ropes

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Chapter 25 (Learning the Ropes)

"Good morning!" Melinda pat Tori on the back as she walked behind the smoothie stand for her first real day of training. She was ecstatic but weary at the same time. She spent most of the night checking on applications she'd filled out for scholarships, college information, and other opportunities. Her eyes were raw and her body felt like it was falling apart. "You okay dear?"

"Just tired," she yawned, "I've been up most of the night trying to figure out my college stuff. Also the health insurance. I may not be approved." Melinda frowned as Tori snapped her fingers in frustration. "My credit's messed up because of the evictions that are on my record…and I will admit to something, I _did_ try a semester of college. Dropped out after a semester or two."

"Oh my. Well, have you considered just finding an apprentice who can teach you a trade? I am sure Trina doesn't expect you to stay with Gold's Gym if it isn't where you really want to be."

"I don't know. I've worked here a month and just got promoted to work with you. I think I'm still in the process of showing her I have what it takes to stick with something. To commit." She knew Trina first wanted to see her stick with a job, she just wanted to know when it would be good to show her she could stick with a family and not make everything about her. "There's two things she needs to trust me on, a career and family. I don't think she trusts me with her family yet…She's not given me any opportunities to show her that I'm not going to be fickle."

"Just give her time." Time? How could she do that when she kept wondering how much time was going to be necessary. All she wanted was Trina's approval and acceptance, to be given an opportunity to be a part of her family. How could she show her if Trina didn't give her a chance? "Now, I have a lot to teach you about making these smoothies. So, are you ready to learn? The rush crowd isn't here yet, so there's still some time for you to learn and practice. So if you're ready, we'll get started." Tori grabbed one of the paper cups and grinned, bouncing slightly on her heels. She handed Melinda the cup and watched as the woman walked over to the blender.

"Definitely." She looked to the cold section, studying the frozen slices of bananas, peaches, strawberries, and other fruits. The refrigerator nearby had several different types of drinks, but the primary was milk. "I guess I understand the basics. Throw the fruit in, put the milk in, and blend."

Melinda lifted a finger. Her cheekbones rose and her eyes squinted as she started to smile. "It _is _pretty simple as far as ingredients go. However you need to know just the right amount." Tori nodded carefully as the woman grabbed the processer and brought it to the sink. "First, after every use you must rinse the processor, make sure it's clean. That's why there's more than one at the station. You need to know how to multitask and work fast. Fill the sink, dear."

"Okay." She did as instructed and stopped the water at top level.

"Now let's start off with something simple." Melinda dipped the blender into the water and returned it to the machine. She opened the frozen compartment and grabbed the scoop in the frozen strawberries. "A strawberry-banana smoothie with a protein shot." Tori pressed her lips together and nodded as the woman scooped out the fruit. "Four to six strawberries are fine for this. You want to have the flavor but you also want to have a good balance." She dipped the strawberries into the blender and followed up with a few small slices of banana. "The fruit will be the base of your smoothie. Now, grab the milk from the refrigerator, please."

"Yes ma'am." She grabbed the milk and paused as Melinda pointed out the other items in the fridge. "I thought smoothies were made strictly with milk."

"It is the most popular choice, but it is not the only option. For the lactose intolerant we use soy milk. Remember to always ask the customer. Usually they'll inform us, but sometimes they don't. Greek yogurt gives the smoothie thickness if you use that. Some people request almond or coconut milk to give it a different taste. Water is also a good substitute."

"I've heard people use ice cream sometimes."

"That's true. We offer that option. I'll get to that in a minute." Tori shut the door and walked over to Melinda, setting the milk down beside her. Melinda poured the milk up to the first line in the blender. "The next step is the powder." She pointed to five small compartments beside the frozen fruit. "Energy, metabolism, protein, these will typically be added. In this case, I'd like to add energy." Each small compartment had a spoon in it. Melinda grabbed a spoonful of the energy powder and tossed it into the blender. "Great! Can you tell me the next step?"

"Turning it on?"

"Not quite. Ice. You always put ice in. _However_ if ice cream is requested, that can take the place of it. Either two spoonfuls of ice cream, or four ice cubes per smoothie. Repeat that for me?"

"Two ice cream scoops or four ice cubes."

"Good!" Melinda tossed four ice cubes into the blender, then placed the lid on top. She placed her hand on the lid and struck the button to turn it on. Tori listened to the ice and fruit crackling as the machine whirled. She felt the excitement rushing through her as the smoothie became more fluid like. It took a few seconds before it was finished. When done, Melinda poured the drink into the cup. "Top it off with a lid and straw, then hand it to the customer." Melinda did as such and handed Tori the smoothie. She smiled warmly and spoke pleasantly. "Enjoy your drink, ma'am. You _always_ say that to a customer, make them feel welcome and thank them for their time." Tori smiled and accepted the drink.

"Okay."

"Go ahead dear, drink." Tori nodded carefully and sipped the smoothie, delighting in the burst of flavor and the shot of energy rushing into her. As she pulled her lips from the straw, she turned to Melinda. "It's amazing. I don't suppose we should be making drinks for ourselves though?"

"Typically no, but since it's your first day, you need the practice before the crowd comes in. If you ever do make yourself a drink, it's a good idea to pay for it and do _not_ drink in front of the customers. Best you make yourself a smoothie during break, lunch, or after work."

"Got it."

"Great. Now, I'd like to see you make a smoothie. You're just starting so you don't know the entire menu yet, it'll be a good idea for you to study the menu and get to learn it." Tori looked to the menu list above her head and raised her eyebrows. There were several different ingredients to the various smoothies. Fortunately there were only about eight or nine, but it was still extensive and took a bit of her breath from her lungs.

"That's a lot to learn."

"Think you can do it?"

"I can. It just looks overwhelming at first glance…" Melinda laughed and pat her shoulder.

"Funny thing is that's exactly what your sister said when she first started. You want to know how long it took her to learn every smoothie?" Tori snapped her gaze back to Melinda, eager to know and set a deadline for herself if possible. "About two to three weeks. She had everything down after that. Don't expect to get things correct right away, just do the best you can and have fun. Even after learning everything, you won't have it completely memorized, even I have to look back at the board just to make sure I know the smoothie properly. Don't worry about time, pace yourself. It shouldn't take five minutes to make a smoothie, but you don't need to get it out in ten seconds either."

"Patience then?"

"Exactly. Patience is the best thing to have when learning anything in life."

"You're telling me. I have to have patience even with my sister…" Melinda chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Of course, it's the only way you two are ever going to be on good terms dear. Both of you need patience with the other. Like I said earlier, give her some time. She will come around." Melinda looked up to the menu and tapped her chin. "I'd like to have the raspberry-peach-mango with a metabolism and soy milk. If you could top that off with sherbet, I'd appreciate it." Tori's eyes widened and she quickly nodded as she ran for the fridge.

She started scooping the frozen fruit and stopped when she saw Melinda shake her head. "What? What did I do?"

"Look at the blender, dear." She started to pale when she saw the remnants of the last smoothie. She groaned and quickly rinsed out the blender after dumping out the fruit. "It's okay dear, you're learning. Try again."

"All right. I got this." She took a deep breath and started to scoop the fruit. She made sure there was a decent amount of raspberry, peach, and mango. She almost grabbed the regular milk from the fridge, but caught herself and grabbed the soy milk. "Good, good catch." As pride swept over her, she poured in the milk, filling it up to the first line. She put the lid on the blender, but Melinda stopped her again. "You're forgetting something."

"I am?" She ran over the mental checklist and gasped at the item she forgot. "The ice cream and metabolism!"

"Right." She immediately corrected the mistake by tossing in the metabolism shot, followed by the ice cream. She had to pay attention to the steps, not to do it out of order. Next she blended it until it was smooth and creamy. She poured the drink into the cup and handed it to Melinda with a smile. "Enjoy the drink miss, and thank you for your time." Melinda beamed with pride as she took the drink and gave her a thumbs-up. After taking a sip, she breathed in deep and closed her eyes.

"Congratulations Tori, you've officially made your first smoothie!"

"Yes!" She pumped a fist in the air and immediately drew it back, looking nervously at the chipper woman. "Sorry, I don't normally get loud."

"It's fine. You're excited. Your sister did the same thing after she got the process down. If you just keep that up, you'll do fine." Melinda set the cup on the counter and looked up to the menu. "Because it's Monday, we'll be getting a rush crowd. I don't want you to start working the smoothie line yet, I'd like you to try and get the menu items down first thing tonight. Watch how the flow goes for a couple days. Keep practicing the menu, practice making the items at home if you can. I will handle the rush crowd, but I would like for you to help with maintaining the ingredients and let me know when we need to replace anything."

"Yes ma'am, I'll do that." She turned to the frozen fruit and looked to the door, eager to begin. She didn't know how long it would be till the customers arrived for the day, but she would be ready for them.

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hope you liked the chapter, Tori's learning well her new job, I'd say.


	26. Advice from the Best Friends

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Chapter 26 (Advice from the Best Friends)

After a couple minutes and practicing with a few more smoothies, Tori looked to the doorway to see a couple women walking in. At first she thought they were customers, but further inspection revealed otherwise. They were Trina's friends, Kate and Emma. They smiled at her and started for the smoothie stand. "Hi Miss Emma and Miss Kate." The women shuddered, but held their smiles.

"Please, just call us Emma and Kate," Emma stated, "We're the same age. Or, well, I'm younger than you by a year or two." She winced and shot them an apologetic look, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Sorry." They brushed it off, saying it was fine and she didn't need to apologize for anything. She was just tense, in reality, because she never quite knew what to say to these two.

"So how is your first day on the job?" Kate examined the smoothie stand with eager eyes. She locked her hands together at her waist and started to smile. "Melinda working you hard?"

"Not yet," Melinda joked. Tori started to blush as the woman cleaned out the blender. "I've got her learning the menu first. I have faith she'll get it down." Kate and Emma exchanged pleased expressions and nodded their heads. "She's been doing the best she can, and is a great learner. Attentive, not at all selfish."

"Why do I feel like I'm being puffed up here?" Tori raised an eyebrow as the women laughed. She cleared her throat and bounced. "Would you two like a smoothie? Oh, and is Trina around?"

"She's around," Emma replied, "Talking to Nancy right now." Emma looked up to the menu and started to smile. "I think I'll have my usual, actually." Tori could only give her a confused look, but fortunately Melinda picked up on that and started reaching for the fruit.

"What is your usual, Emma?"

Kate answered for her, which wasn't too surprising. "Emma's always getting the Tropical Burst smoothie. Basically the passion fruit, mango, and other tropical fruits with a metabolism shot, coconut milk, and orange sherbet." Kate then put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "I always get the _Berry Blast_." Tori looked to the menu and studied the Berry Blast.

Kate's smoothie would consist of raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, and it was to be combined with strawberry yogurt and ice. "You have a preference for a metabolism shot?"

"I only put protein in mine."

Tori was eager to prepare another smoothie, as the more practice she got, the better she'd be. "Would you like your usual?" Kate smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes please."

Melinda pointed to the stack of blenders behind them, "Grab one and prep it, dear."

"Yes ma'am." Tori immediately went to work, doing the best she could to make the smoothie exactly the way Kate asked. To a degree, Kate appeared to be difficult by telling her exactly how many berries she wanted and how much yogurt to put in. It wasn't done rudely, Tori could tell Kate was doing it on purpose, especially since Melinda whispered that Kate did not usually do that. When she was done, Tori handed the woman her smoothie. "Here you are, enjoy the drink and thank you for your time and patience."

"Thank you." Kate paid them for the smoothie and Melinda hurried to the cash register. This would be a later part of Tori's training. Everything today was training for her, to the point that she wondered if Trina had anything to do with her friends ordering the smoothies, or if they came on their own whim. "You really have become a hard worker, Tori. I think Trina's impressed…"

"Like I said," Emma sipped her smoothie, finishing with a dreamy sigh. "Anyone can do anything they want with the right amount of motivation and determination."

"That's true," Tori cleaned out the blender she used and looked to the two women. "I just really want to show Trina-and myself-I have what it takes."

"And I think she sees that. You are doing the best you can, after all. Right?"

"Right, and I'm going to keep it up. I don't know…if Trina trusts me or not, or if she believes in me or not-"

Kate waved her hand in the air, snapping her fingers in the process. "Let me stop you there. Trina _does_ believe in you, especially after this last month." Her heart lifted up and she began to smile, turning to Kate with high hopes. "I think she might be afraid of whether or not you'll keep working at it even after she accepts you back into the fold. I know she hasn't gotten to that point yet…but she's getting there. At least she's been talking about the possibility of really working on the sibling relationship again. She just needs to see certain things first…How's your college search going? She did mention you were looking into college."

Tori slouched and slowly shook her head. "Bad so far. I mean it looks good that I can get into one, but at the same time, it looks like it might be hard for me to do so with everything on my record."

"Have you considered apprenticeships? There are a lot out there. Also they tend to be better than most colleges these days, _and_ sometimes the right mentor will help aid with school, so long as the classes you take are geared towards that particular trade. They'll sign off by teaching you the material. You can easily earn a bachelor's degree and a master's by following an apprentice."

"Yeah. I've heard that." She actually did like the sound of it. At the same time, it would mean leaving Gold's Gym, and she was truly afraid of what Trina would say if she did that. She bowed her head as the women sipped their drinks.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…Trina expects me to work _here_. I'd love to work on an apprenticeship, but that would mean leaving Gold's Gym to work for the mentor that would be paying me and all that stuff…and I don't think Trina would take that very well because I don't know if she'd see that as me just quitting something."

"Ah. That's what you're worried about? Have you talked to her about it?"

"No…"

"Why not?" Emma inquired.

"Because I'm afraid of what she'll say. I think…I just need to show her that I can stick with something, and that means sticking with where I am." Emma hummed and closed her eyes.

"That's admirable. Good devotion, which like we said, I think Trina sees and appreciates. Talk to her about it, who knows what she'll say. She's starting to open up, we can see that, so you never know…Listen to your heart and do what you feel is best."

"I will…think about it."

"The idea isn't for you to become successful like her," Kate assured, "The idea is for you to learn valuable skills. I think that's what she said. To be able to do what is in your heart, what you want to do, and to be able to work hard for whatever it is you want out of life. Whether or not that is following an impossible dream-but in order to do that you _have_ to be prepared and can't slack off on important parts of life like she says you've been doing."

"I know, I know. Thanks for the advice." She would definitely listen, she didn't want to take anything they said for granted or without a grain of salt. These _were_ her sister's closest friends after all, if anyone knew what Trina wanted or what she was expecting, these two would! "I guess I shouldn't be so nervous. I keep waiting for her to reach out to me too, because that's what I think she wants."

"Well you have been apart for twenty years, it isn't like her pride's going to allow her to simply pick up the phone and call you out of the blue. Still, it is a two way street, but she's been more focused on her children and husband than anything."

"Still, I feel like I'm being punished, or that I have been. How long do I have to keep working at it before I get any respect back from her?" Emma bowed her head and chuckled as Kate slowly shook her head.

"She already is starting to respect you a little. Just a tip. Keep doing what you're doing, as long as she sees growth, she's happy. You're working hard, you're learning new things. What's it going to hurt to keep it up?"

"Nothing. I won't give up. I just…I want to be a part of her family too."

"I think that's a different thing altogether," Emma marveled as she tapped her finger on the cup. "It's hard to keep a relationship going with family, I know from my brothers and sister…they're all over the place and we sometimes lose touch. It's hard to do what you know you need to do when there are many factors affecting the situation." Kate nodded and Tori began to be pulled in, listening attentively to the woman. Melinda returned the blenders to their proper spot and looked up as Emma continued. "The thing with Trina is she values family above all else, so she _would_ do her best to keep communication open. However, with you it's different, and I think she's afraid."

"Of what? Of me?"

"Maybe, maybe of how you'll behave around her family. Maybe she's afraid you won't keep in touch, and at the same time, I think she's a little resentful of the fact that it _has_ been twenty years. She doesn't think she should just welcome you with open arms. I think she's just biding her time because of all the pride she's got stashed away."

She paused to consider Emma's words. What could she do to get Trina to trust her? Just be patient as Melinda was saying? How much longer would she have to wait? Granted this promotion was a sign of Trina's trust, but that was only at holding a job. When would Trina trust her with her _family?_ "Kate? Emma? I have to ask you…Does Trina-does she blame me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I don't know everything, but I know some things that Trina's been through."

"Nancy did say she told you some stuff, not a lot though."

"Yeah…I was wondering if she blames me for everything that went wrong for her." Kate and Emma glanced at each other for a moment before Kate answered her.

"Simple answer? No, she doesn't." Tori smiled sadly as Kate shrugged her shoulders. "There's been a lot that happened, and Trina blamed herself for the majority of whatever happened in college. She's upset because you purposely stole your parents attention away, and she was hurt over the miscarriage-not thrilled that Nancy told you about that, but she's over it. Other than that, anything else she went through, she's moved past and is no longer affected. I don't remember her ever saying you were the source of all her problems."

"Well…That is comforting to know…"

"All right!" Melinda grabbed the attention in the room and pointed to the clock. "Business is about to start, girls. Tori, I need your focus here. Emma, Kate, I hate to send you off but I need my worker focused. Okay dears?" The women smiled and said their farewells. Tori watched as Trina entered the café and met up with her friends. She attempted eye contact, but Trina didn't look over, she had something urgent to discuss with her friends. She felt a nudge and looked over to see Melinda's warm smile. "You going to be okay, dear?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm ready now." She adjusted her shirt and put her hair up in a ponytail. Trina and the women left the café, leaving Tori alone with Melinda. "We have a busy day coming up, right? I'm ready to learn all I can."

"All right then."

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	27. Trina's Offer

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Chapter 28 (Trina's Offer)

Tori had the smoothie making process down and the menu memorized within three weeks. Approximately the amount of time it took Trina when she first started. Of course, the positive reinforcement from Melinda was a great help. She'd been able to focus primarily on the job, with the exception of spending some time on her dates or hanging out with Courtney, or even talking to Jade.

Sadly, Jade still had to stay in LA, but she was almost always available online or on the phone. Jade was going to try and come up in a couple of weeks to have another group session with Tori and Trina, to hopefully get them to really reestablish their connection as sisters. Jade did make a suggestion that they hadn't tried yet, and that was to build Trina's trust in Tori being around her family by letting there be supervised visits at first. Trina was still hesitant, and hadn't said anything about the offer.

There wasn't much time for Tori to think about it as she was so often busy with the smoothie stand. It was indeed harder work than she thought, especially on days like this day, when they were swamped by large crowds. Tori had to work fast to get the smoothies out before the customers started complaining about it taking a long time.

Not to mention the amount of stress she was dealing with in the fact that Trina was with Nancy, Kate, and Emma in the corner table of the café. They were watching the long line going all the way to the door. The problem here was that Melinda decided today, of all days, she was going to let Tori take the reins and watch as she served the customers. The sad thing was, she wasn't doing it as fast as Melinda was, but she was still getting them out without much issue.

"I want the banana-mango," Stated a mother of two kids. Tori rinsed a blender and smiled as the mother spouted off orders for her kids. "My son will have the berry burst and my daughter wants the peach sunset." She heard the daughter complain about wanting a different order all of a sudden. Tori cranked out the mom's order, the son's, then started on the daughter's. Of course, halfway through that, she heard the dreadful change.

"Mommy I think I'd rather the strawberry!"

"Oh! Ma'am, do you think you could change that?"

"Yes ma'am," Tori looked to Melinda with a frown as she dumped out the half made smoothie, rinsed the blender out and began working on a new bit. Then the daughter changed up _again_. She kept her resilience, but felt the burning eyes of everyone in the room. One of the customer's in the line shouted out a complaint to the woman.

"Hey miss! Tell your daughter to make up her mind! We all want something here!"

"Everyone will get a smoothie," Tori assured. She wiped her brow with her forearm and rinsed the blender out as the daughter made a final decision. Tori looked to the mother politely, then to the young girl. "Okay let me understand that order again. You want the Mango-passion fruit?" The girl nodded and smiled back at her. She wanted to avoid any further hassle for the customers still waiting. "Remember, the customer's always right, so I'll make whatever you like."

The young girl tapped her chin and an innocent look spread across her face. "Yes ma'am, sorry about changing so much. I'm sure this time! I promise." The mother was appreciative and Tori immediately went to work.

"Okay. I'll get it right out for you. Now, would you like milk with that?"

"Yes please. Also, ice cream?" The other customer grumbled a bit, but looked like he was cooling off now that the order was underway.

"Well then." Tori started on the smoothie and looked towards the ice cream as she prepared. "We have strawberry, vanilla, sherbet, and chocolate. Which one would you like?" She spoke calmly and clearly, not daring to show any frustration with the process.

"Vanilla please."

"Okay." She had the smoothie prepped and ready. The second she handed the young girl her smoothie, the mother and her son grabbed theirs off the counter. Tori rang up the price. "That will be 19.24. I hope you enjoy your drinks, and thank you for your patience."

"Thank you," The mother replied. The woman paid and moved on with the kids. Tori glanced over to Trina's table, all four women were watching her closely now. Trina twisted around in her seat and was hanging her elbow over the edge as her eyebrows arched high. Nancy only had to look sideways while Emma and Kate stared directly ahead. _"Why are they here? It's making me nervous…Am I in trouble?"_

She pushed them out of her mind as Trina turned back around. She continued through the customers, dealing with them as patiently as she could. It truly was difficult work and as much as she loved the smoothie stand and working with Melinda, she knew in her heart this wasn't where she wanted to remain for the remainder of her life.

Still she'd not managed to get anywhere near the college she wanted, so that was creating a bit of an issue. Everything was fine as far as her apartment and job were concerned, she was keeping up payments on her bills and saving up her paychecks the best she could. Her relationship with Zack was growing strong with every date they had, and Alex had grown close to her too.

Speaking of whom, as the line of customers came to an end, she was surprised to see them at the end. "Tori!" Alex waved. Trina looked back and pressed her lips together as the boy ran up to the smoothie stand. "Dad and I came to say hi, and to get a smoothie." Tori's heart swelled up as she gazed down tenderly at him.

"Well it's good to see you, Alex. What would you like?"

"Just a banana and peach smoothie, please!"

"I'll have the same," Zack chimed. Tori nodded and immediately went to work on the smoothies. "I worked at a smoothie stand when I was on that cruise ship. It was a good time."

"It really is a good job," Tori made sure they wanted milk, then poured it in. "I told you it's definitely more than I was making as a towel dispenser." True, when she got her promotion, she'd begun making close to twelve dollars an hour. "You meet a lot of nice people too."

"True." Tori poured the smoothie into the cup and leaned forward, handing Alex his. She smiled brightly as Alex begun sipping his drink.

"Enjoy the smoothie, Alex. Made with a little extra love too." Alex grinned as Tori leaned upright, hesitating for a second as her eyes drifted to Zack. She watched him pat Alex on the back, then began working on his smoothie in silence. Her heart began beating as nervousness descended upon her. Had the words come out of her mouth? She wasn't sure. The feelings she had for Zack and his son had grown to such lengths that it amazed her, she could be comfortable with them. "Here you are, Zack." She handed him the smoothie and started to smile as she gazed into his handsome eyes. When he reached for the cup, his fingers overlapped hers, sending a subtle spark through her body. "Enjoy the drink. I um…I hope you love it-like it!" Zack chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"I do. How much?"

Tori started to swoon, oddly enough. "A lot-wait a minute…" Melinda cleared her throat while Trina and the women smirked at her. Her cheeks flared up and she quickly moved to the register. "11.95…" Zack paid for the drinks then moved to a nearby table with Alex. She bowed her head, cursing mentally. "Wow that was stupid of me. I don't know what just happened…"

"You're fine," Melinda chuckled, "There are no more customers. Go ahead and take a break. You worked hard, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you…" She walked around the stand and started for Zack when she heard someone whistle. Her gaze drifted to Trina, who was motioning her over. She winced inwardly, afraid she was in a world of trouble for her recent slip up. "Hey Trina, what's up?"

"Have a seat, Tori." Trina motioned to the empty chair to her right. Tori sat down carefully. To her right was Emma and Kate, then Nancy sat straight across from her. "Let's have a chat."

"I'm not in trouble am I? I only just slipped up!" She leaned forward, growing more and more anxious by the second. "I just-I think I might-"

"You're not in any trouble, and how you feel about your boyfriend is not an issue here." Trina smirked knowingly as Tori sank back into her chair. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, still worried something was wrong. "I have to say, I'm impressed with how well you're working. You've shown a lot of dedication to your job. I am definitely proud of you in that aspect. I know other people are as well."

"Thank you." She didn't know who else Trina would be talking about besides Nancy, however. She looked over to Melinda at the stand and drew in a slow breath as she remembered what she talked to Kate and Emma about a few weeks ago. "Trina?"

"Yes?"

She was taking a big risk here, but it had to be said. The one thing she wanted to go to college for. She folded her hands on the table and met Trina's sharp gaze. "I love working here. I love working at the smoothie stand, but…but it's not where my heart is. I mean-it's not what I want to do with my life." Trina raised an eyebrow at her and started to frown. "I-I know you want me to be successful, and I want to be too. But I also think that I don't have to be successful like you, but in something I really want to do. I believe I can do it, and I know what I want to be, what my dream is."

Trina took a long pause of silence until her lip cracked up into a subtle smirk, surprising Tori. "I know. I wanted you to be able to make that decision for yourself." Trina clasped her hands together on the table and closed her eyes. "I also wanted you to learn responsibility, work ethic, the tools you need for survival in the real world. You need to have realistic goals and dreams with realistic ways of achieving them. I want you to be the best you can be in whatever it is you want to be. Why? Because you are my sister, I want for you the same thing I did when we were younger…That is why, I have an offer to make with you."

Tori's eyes widened as her heart began to pound. "W-What?" Was this another sign for Trina's trust? Was this another chance to prove something, or had she already proven it? She didn't know. "What is it? Do you even know what I want to do? I've been trying to get into a college…"

Trina brandished her hand in the air and shook her head, "You're not going to be able to get into college for a while, Tori. Even still, you'd have to pay out of state charges for at least a year." She slouched at the realization, ashamed that she'd forgotten about that fact. "Your best bet, to become an apprentice."

"Yeah right, I don't even know where to look for that…"

"Lucky for you-I do." Trina leaned back as Tori froze, speechless. "In fact, this whole time you've been watched by three mentors currently looking for an apprentice." Tori gasped and nearly jumped from her seat with excitement.

"What? Who are they? What trades?"

"That's my offer for you. For you to decide what route you want to go." Trina pointed to the others at the table and Tori felt a sudden shockwave hit her. Emma? Kate? _Nancy?_ Were _they_ the mentors? Her jaw fell and her body began to grow numb as Trina's lips turned up coyly. "Your expression tells me you realize…"

"You mean your friends-"

"Well it's one of three paths. You should know that I have connections as a CEO. I recognize your Hollywood Arts dream, the dream you had before that, and well, your current job. As it happens, and you're in luck…Take a look around. They've been watching and each are impressed with how well you've been growing."

She looked to Kate first. The woman had a gentle smile and a determined look in her eyes. She didn't know what her profession was, or even Emma's, but she'd definitely been curious. Kate took a deep breath as she locked her eyes with Tori, pulling her in and holding her gaze. "Tori, I'm a veterinarian. I know Courtney's told you a little bit because I help her out at the kennel." Tori's jaw dropped and her heart stopped in mid beat. How had she missed it? Kate even mentioned working with animals on that very first day! "I was glad you went to help Courtney out at the kennel, it showed a lot of effort and loyalty. Honestly? I know you wanted to be a veterinarian. I don't know if that's still your dream or if you want something different, but I'm offering to teach you and help you get your bachelor's degree." Tori's hands flew to her mouth and she resisted the urge to weep. Kate folded her arms on the table and looked over to Emma. "Who knows, maybe Emma will pull you in first."

"E-Emma?"

Emma brushed her hair back and nodded, "I'm the actress Nancy told you about on your first day of work." Tori's eyes widened as she instantly looked to Trina.

"I thought that was just a trick!"

"No trick. I'm Emma Ross, my mom and dad were famous actors. I work on Broadway now, but I _am_ looking for someone to train that might take my place one day. I'm getting older and the people on Broadway are looking for fresh faces." How was that supposed to make her feel any better? Tori furrowed her brow and slid her eyelids halfway.

"I'm like the same age as you…"

"True, but you're a beautiful woman that the directors would love to have on stage. You need connection to be an actress, and it's something you've wanted, so I'm here to offer you the opportunity if you really want that." Tori pulled her lips back into a slight uncertain grimace. It was something she could contemplate, but at the same time, that dream sickened her.

"I don't know…" She turned to Nancy, surprised to see her in the same situation. She was starting to see these three now as a representation, symbolizing her dreams and where she was now. Whether or not that was the case. "Nancy? You-what are you offering?"

"Well you already know me," Nancy laughed, "General store manager. I just think it would be good to train you on management. Maybe you'd like to take over. Maybe in a few years, if all goes well, you can be a store manager too. Hell, even a franchise owner."

"All good things to consider," Trina pointed out. "I think you have what it takes and a willingness to learn…Kate and Emma seem to have observed it, and Melinda says you did a great job paying attention and learning the ropes with her. So I've decided…this is what I'm going to offer you, a chance to finally decide what it is you want to do in your heart. If you decided on something different, I'm sure we can arrange something-"

"N-No this is fine. I um…I don't know." This was a big decision for her. At the same she knew instantly where her heart was. She started to smile as she closed her eyes and thought of the sweet yellow lab at Courtney's kennel. "You know what? I do know. I've decided, actually." She took a deep breath and looked towards Emma. "Emma, I appreciate the offer…" Emma started to frown and nodded as an understanding expression grew on her face. "I-I know acting isn't for me. I've learned so much and I know that…well…I have to be honest with you. Chasing that dream got me to this whole mess-so much that it's just about traumatizing." Emma chuckled as Tori shook her head. "I don't want to go anywhere near showbiz. It's not my true goal anyway, it was just something I thought was good because I had a whole bunch of friends that thought it was-and it's a good hobby, but-not for me."

"I understand," Emma replied, "It's fine though. I'm glad you know what you want, and like we tell Trina…you're her sister, we're sure you can do whatever you set your mind to, just like her." Trina muttered and Tori smirked at her. "So what's it going to be, then? What is your plan? You could work your way to becoming a veterinarian like you wanted or work with Nancy on becoming a manager."

"I've really thought about this over the last month. Helping Courtney out and seeing just how much help she could use at her kennel-especially with a child on the way." Trina raised an eyebrow as Tori took a deep breath. She didn't want to be a manager, she didn't want to go that route as it was boring. "No offense Trina, Nancy, I kind of thing management and business administration is kind of boring…"

Trina stifled a chuckle as Nancy laughed, "It's fine," Nancy chimed. Kate smirked as Nancy playfully nudged Trina in the ribs. "So you want to work at the kennel with Courtney? Do you think she'd let you?"

"That's just part of it. I really want to be a veterinarian. I always have, and I _still_ do." Kate's eyebrows shot up as Tori glanced with confidence in her direction. "So Kate, if you're really offering to teach me…I'd love to learn." She looked to Trina, half fearful of what her sister would be thinking. "If it's okay with Trina, because I know that means leaving the gym…"

Trina crossed her arms and huffed, "I _was _the one that made the offer, Tori. Of course I'm okay with you. You just need to understand that if you do this,, you're still expected to work hard, pay attention and do your best. I can't help you this time because this time I'm not your boss. Kate will be your boss, your teacher, and guidance." Trina shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. "Personally, I think it's better this way, and I think they agree. They think I'll be softer on you." She opened one eye and smirked. "They _wish_."

"I know. I know what's expected of me." She couldn't help but to chuckle. Though, as she looked towards Melinda, she felt a bit of sadness pull at her. "I feel like I just got started with Melinda, though. You think-"

"She already knows about this offer. She'll be happy for you because it is something you want to do. Right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Kate? When do you think Tori can start working with you?" Kate ran her finger over her chin and rolled her head to the side.

"You know what? I'm swamped at the office this week, but next week I don't have as many appointments scheduled. Tori, can you start first thing next week?"

Without missing a beat, Tori answered, overly eager to begin learning all she could from Kate. "Yes ma'am."

"Great! So you can come in Monday morning. Take this week to relax and prepare. I've got a lot I can teach you."

"Thank you!" Tori got up from the chair, ready to announce the good news to Melinda. She paused for a moment and turned graciously towards Trina. "Trina, can I hug you?" Trina shrugged and lifted her hand.

"I'd rather you-" Without further warning, Tori hugged Trina tight around the neck. The woman sighed and pat her arm, smiling softly. "Okay, okay, that's enough of that. Get back to work…"

"Trina I-I really appreciate this. I know this is a sign of trust, right? You trust me?"

"Don't get all mushy on me please…" Tori grinned as the others laughed. She pulled away from Trina and hurried over to Melinda. She couldn't believe her stroke of luck! This had to be the best day of her life, so far. When she made it to the smoothie stand, she saw Trina watching with a tiny smile. She was feeling more and more confident that her sister was slowly opening up to her, though not saying it outwardly. They were right, she just needed to give Trina time to adjust to her, to welcome her back in her own way. To be patient, Tori could do it, without a doubt she knew things would work out.

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Looks like Trina's finally seen some viable work ethic. Glad to see no one picked up on Emma, hah. Tori chose to go the route of Veterinarian, I'd say it's a good path. Now, Trina's just got to let her back in as far as family goes.


	28. A Day at the Kennel

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Chapter 29 (A Day at the Kennel)

"So I heard you'll be working for Kate." Tori was caught off guard by Courtney's statement. She just walked into the kennel and hadn't expected such a blunt greeting. Courtney was studying her from the front desk, she had a slight smile and an intrigued expression. "Congrats on the apprenticeship opportunity. I'm a little surprised you didn't decide to work with Emma. I would have thought you'd want to try and be famous."

She shivered with disgust and groaned, "Please." Courtney's expression changed to amusement and Tori slowly walked over to her. "Wanting to be famous is what got me in this mess and on bad terms with my sister in the first place." She leaned forward over the desk and folded her arms on the surface. "Besides. I've always wanted to be a veterinarian, always loved animals and always wanted to work with them. I know I lost sight of that when I went to Hollywood Arts, but that dream never went away. It just got overshadowed by something less…important to me."

"Well I'm glad you figured it out. So you'll be working with Kate the first week of June? She told me you wanted to help out here also." Tori straightened herself and nodded as Courtney began to smile. "It'll be a good thing if you do. My baby's due any day now, so it'll be less weight on my shoulders to have an extra hand here besides my workers."

"I'm happy to help out." She felt comfortable for once, like this was right where she needed to be. Of course, Courtney achieved half of their dream already. It was a shame they never opened it together, and with that being said, she didn't know just what extent she'd be considered, if she was working _for_ Courtney or _with_ her. "So, am I working for you, or-"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, you're working for Kate. She's your mentor and the one paying you for your time. If you're interested in being a partner, I'd take that into consideration." Her heart jumped up as Courtney started to grin. "I still remember wanting to open up a kennel together, so it wouldn't be too much to put you as a partner. My workers could deal with it as much as they wanted. You don't have to prove work ethic to me, either…"

Tori scratched her neck and started to chuckle as she thought about all she'd been put through. "Yeah, that surprises me a little. It's hard for me to see someone not expect me to prove myself now…"

"Well remember I've been seeing how you've been working too. So it's not like I don't know you can handle a job. That's not my issue with you, that's Trina's. She's the one that wanted you to learn that life lesson. For me, I guess it's just friendship, I don't know." Courtney put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow at her. "It still stings to remember your best friend trading you for vainer, shallower friends." Tori winced. Courtney sighed and walked around the desk. "I'm starting to get past that. I just hope you don't do it again."

"I wouldn't. I don't know how many times I have to tell people that, but I'm not the person I was back in Hollywood Arts."

"I know." Courtney's smirk deepened as her eyelids fell halfway. "Trina mentioned you going into the annoying little sister mode." Tori started to blush as Courtney lifted her hand into the air. "High five?"

"Definitely." She gave Courtney a high five and started to laugh with her. "I'm still proud of myself for it too, because it helped chisel a little bit of that excess stone away from her. I just hope maybe she'll warm up to me eventually. I know she realizes-and I realize-that I can take any job given to me…now it's just trying to get her to see that I can be serious about family."

Courtney clicked her tongue and motioned for her to walk with her towards the back kennels. "That's a tough one. She does _not_ want anyone hurting her family, and as long as she can control who she lets in and whether or not she can let someone hurt them, she will do so. If she feels like someone is a threat, then she won't let them near."

"I'm not a threat, though. I don't have any ill intentions. I know there is twenty years worth of resentment to sift through, but I can't work on reconnecting if she doesn't give me a chance. I know I need to be patient and all that, but I just don't know how much longer I can keep hoping. I have to keep trying, even if it takes all my life."

"I don't think it'll be that long. She'll give you a chance. Just keep being patient and have faith."

"Jade's coming back up to have another session with us. She says she's going to suggest like supervised visits or something to help with Trina's trust issues."

"Well, that should help. She's already suggested that to you?"

"Sort of." It wasn't so much as a suggestion as it was a thought of what she would like to discuss with the sisters. "Anyway, I don't think I've asked, but what's the story behind Silk? How'd you find her?"

"The ASPCA brought her here. I called Kate over to give the dog its check up and everything." They stopped in front of the yellow lab's kennel and Tori peered down as Silk turned her head up. "We gave her the name Silky because her fur was as smooth as silk. She's a brave pup who deserves a good home, but she's shy around humans."

"I've never noticed." Tori opened up the gate and crouched down. The dog moved over, sniffing her for a minute before resting her head on her knees. Tori ran her hand through Silk's fur, amazed at how smooth and soft the fur was. "Do you think the last owner abused her?"

"Either that or some sort of neglect. She was in bad shape when she got here." Silk started to lick Tori's arm, tickling her. Courtney watched closely and tapped her chin. "Tori, we need to make our rounds and make sure all the animals are fed and watered."

"Okay." She hugged the dog, still laughing. "Do you think Trina allows pets in the apartment? I don't remember her saying anything about me having a pet…"

"You're thinking of adopting Silk?"

"But she's so sweet!" She rubbed Silk's face as the dog continued to lick her. Courtney smiled at the sight and shrugged.

"It's a possibility. You'd have to ask. I could draft up some adoption papers for you if Trina okays it. She might require a pet deposit like most landlords. You would have to be able to care for the dog, I think you know the responsibility that comes with it."

"I do, of course." To be honest, she'd only ever had one dog to take care of. When she got her first apartment, she adopted a small puppy. She spent every day with it, loved it with all her heart. Then one day she got evicted by the landlord because she wasn't making payments on rent; she had to move back in with her parents, and David said she had to get rid of the dog. "Dad never liked dogs much, I don't know why. I had a small puppy years ago and he told me I had to get rid of it."

"That sucks."

She guided the dog back into its kennel, then walked the rest of the kennels with Courtney, ensuring that all animals had ample food and water. They did the same with the cat room, then went back to the front. "The workers walk the dogs?"

"Typically I'll walk them, but yes, the workers walk them most of the time. I'm one person, so I can't take them all for a walk in one day. We also have to socialize them. There are some animals in here, obviously, that don't do well with humans."

"What happens to the ones that can't be socialized?" When she saw Courtney frown, she knew the answer. Her heart sank and she bowed her head. No one wanted to have to put an animal to sleep, but if they couldn't be socialized or made adoptable, it was better for that animal that they didn't have to live the rest of their days in a cage. "So you're the first step before they go to a pound or what?"

"We are a pound. I will not put an animal to sleep if they aren't adopted, there has to be a valid reason. If they can't be adopted because they can't be socialized, or if they have a sickness, like cancer, and can't recover, then they have to be put down. But the ones that are socialized and healthy can be adopted, I will not put them down if they haven't been adopted for any amount of time."

"That's good."

The bell at the door chimed, signaling someone entering. When Tori glanced over, she saw it was Sinjin. He waved at Courtney. "Sinjin, I thought you would be at work?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah I was heading to work." He crossed his arms and glanced back to the door. "I have a dog with me that I picked up on the way, thought I'd bring it to you. It was just laying on the side of the road."

"Did you pick it up or did he come to you?"

"Came to me." Courtney's eyebrows rose and she immediately walked outside. The others followed. Tori's heart sank when she saw a sad looking shaggy brown dog in Sinjin's back seat. Its head was hanging out the window and its eyes were drooping. "He's been listless the entire time. I'm not sure if he's old, wounded, or what, but figured I'd drop him off with you."

Courtney opened the door and the dog slowly climbed out. It wasn't a big dog. "It's an otterhound breed." Courtney ran her hand through the dog's fur, inspecting it. When she got to a particular spot near the shoulder, the dog whimpered. "Okay, so it is injured. Was he limping?"

"Yeah he did limp over to the car. I was worried he'd been hit." Courtney knelt down, continuing her inspection.

"I can't make any assumptions just yet, he doesn't look like he's been hit by a car, but something injured him." Her fingers tucked beneath a red collar, then slid down to the front where a tag hung loosely over the dog's chest. "Okay, so he's not a stray. I'll call Kate up and have her look at the dog. Tori, could you grab a leash from the desk?"

"On it," Tori hurried inside and grabbed a leash from one of the drawers, then ran back outside. Courtney then led the dog inside. Tori looked towards Sinjin, giving him a light nod. "Thanks for bringing the dog here, Sinjin." Sinjin smiled and moved for his car.

"Well my sister is one of the best rescue shelter owners around, I couldn't just leave the dog on the side of the road, she'd be pissed at me."

"Yeah, we'll take care of the dog."

"Oh? You're working with her now?"

"_Maybe_, she said I could be a partner if I wanted to. I'm working with Kate, actually."

"Ah. Well, Kate can teach you a lot, I'm sure." Sinjin checked his watch as Courtney walked back outside. "Okay, I need to start back on the road. Thanks for taking the dog in, Courtney."

"No problem," She waved at him and looked back to the door. "We'll let you know how he does." They waited as Sinjin drove off, then made their way back inside. Tori looked to the dog, now sitting in front of the desk. Its right paw was barely touching the ground, which concerned her.

"You think maybe his leg's broken?"

"Could be, I called Kate up, so she'll be on her way over."

"Good." She sat on the corner of the desk and looked towards the door. Something was bugging her, and she wasn't sure what. Nothing was wrong, it was just a little sadness, she wished that Sinjin would have said more. Sure he had to get back to work, but why couldn't he at least say hi? Then again, she already knew the answer to that. "So you guys…you, Sinjin, Trina, your family, you're all close knit, right?"

"Yeah. Sinjin usually does chat a little more if he ever drops by. He must have been in a hurry to get to work."

"Or he hates me and was avoiding me." Courtney rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I doubt that. If anything, he probably just doesn't know what to say to you." True, she couldn't blame him there. As far as he was concerned, she was the source of his wife's problems back in the day. If she were in his shoes, she'd be unable to think of any way to hold a conversation. "Anyway, if you're going to be sticking around, now's a good time for you to help me out."

"Sure, I'll be glad to stick around." There wasn't anything else she had to do today..

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Well, what are your thoughts? Next chapter is another joint session with Trina, Tori and Jade. Tori's got what she wants on the business end of things, and as far as career wise and personal life goes things are starting to look up, now it's the climb for what she wants most of all, her family.


	29. Take a Chance

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

* * *

Chapter 30 (Take a Chance)

That weekend, Jade was back in New York for a couple days. Tori and Trina met up with her once again in Trina's main office.. Tori was anxious over the session, fearful and curious as to how Trina would act.

Once more the sisters sat in the seats in front of the desk, with Trina giving Jade her chair. Tori prayed that this would be the day Trina gave her that chance she was hoping for. Just a couple days ago, Courtney finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and it only made Tori that much more eager to be a part of the family again. In a way, but only through Trina's marriage, Courtney's children were like nephews and nieces to her. Not to mention, she still desperately wanted to see her actual blood related nephew and nieces.

"So here we are again," Jade tangled her fingers together and brought her hands to rest on the desk surface. She had a soft expression and a smile that soothed Tori's frayed nerves. She looked to Trina, but couldn't read the expressionless face. "Our second group session. I'm glad to hear you two have been doing some things together, and Tori-congrats on your recent promotions and the offer from the veterinarian."

"Thanks Jade. Can I-can I say something first?" Jade nodded and Trina turned to her, ready to listen. Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Trina, I know you don't trust me around your family yet. It hurts, but I understand why." Trina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "It's just-I want to be a part of your life again, I want to be a part of your family's lives. I know that won't happen without your permission." Tori put her hand over her heart, feeling the beats as if her heart were hammering at her ribs. "I want that permission, more than anything I want to be your sister again. All this time I was thinking showing you I could commit to my job meant showing you I can commit to family…"

Trina studied her gaze for several seconds before leaning back in her chair. Tori could feel the silence practically cutting off all oxygen in the room. She held her breath, waiting for Trina's answer, or at least a reason as to _why_ she still didn't trust her. "I know you can commit to a job, but family is still different."

"I know…"

"Tori, my family's never had it easy. Megan was born when I was twenty-two. I was only just then getting my bachelor's degree. I had to get my master's after that, and while Sinjin was struggling to find work. He didn't start out in a college, he started out teaching at a junior high school. So I was the one bringing the bread for nearly two years. All the while, living in that apartment with a baby and working towards a master's degree. I protected my family for years, still am. When Sinjin and I married, which was a few months after Megan was born, we had enough money to move into a bigger apartment. Not as small as the one you're in, but not that much bigger…It was just a small two bedroom. You know how many nights I stayed up just watching my daughter? Making sure she was sleeping soundly?"

"So you're protective of your family. I know. You have every right to be." Trina straightened her back and spoke quietly.

"I know Courtney and my friends told you a little bit about how life was like for me in college. Maybe not everything, which I'm glad about at least…" The woman breathed in deeply and narrowed her eyes. "The house Sinjin and I have? We only just moved into it a few years ago, same year we had someone break into our house." Tori bowed her head, remembering the scar on Megan's back.

"Megan's had a rough life?"

"Megan grew up being influenced by peer pressure at her school, she's mature for her age and came close to trying a cigarette just because her best friend was smoking. Rachel's four years younger than her sister and has always been the one to follow Megan into trouble-I'm amazed she didn't follow her to your place a couple months ago. Anyway, I don't need my children being influenced into thinking they can just get off easy on things or that they're entitled to receive certain things, they need to work for them."

"Trina, I can promise you I wouldn't give them that impression."

"Right. There's also the other thing: Megan and Rachel both are clingy to their family members. They are very big with their emotions. I don't want them to cling to you, expecting you to stick around, and you decide you're done and just going to ignore or leave in a few short months or a year. I do _not_ want my children to be hurt by someone who doesn't want anything to do with them." Her words hurt, and she could feel the resentment, but she understood perfectly now what it was Trina was afraid of.

Tori bowed her head and closed her eyes, "Trina. How can I show you…that I won't do that to you or to your family?" She opened her eyes up and looked into her sister's eyes. Her hands moved to her chest and her eyes started to glaze over. "The minute I saw your daughters, I loved them because they were my nieces, your daughters. I wanted to be a part of their lives, same for your son, and I haven't even seen him yet. When Megan showed up that day, I was thrilled to talk to her, to listen to her."

"I would have to see how you act, I would have to see whether you're just going to be there then run. My family has always been close. My children see their cousins almost every other day. They expect to see that, and I would hope you'd be able to make some sort of commitment to them without deciding you're tired and want to move on. What if something changes? Say you meet someone and decide they're more important than any of us? I know _that's_ happened before."

"I guess…you'd just have to trust me…" Trina crossed her arms and shot her a skeptical look. Of course it didn't sound right the way she phrased it, but she honestly didn't know what to say. "I don't know what you want to hear, Trina. I've changed, I know what's right, and I'm certainly not an attention whore anymore. All I want is my sister back…" A tear ran along her cheek. Her heart was literally resting at the end of her sleeves.

"Why then did it take you twenty years to figure it out?"

"Don't misunderstand me, I missed you the moment you left! Seeing you walk out that door, I was stupid, Trina!" Her fingertips tapped her chest as she leaned forward, her tears now soaking her cheeks. "I should have stopped you, and god knows I wanted to. After that, it was just stupid pride. I was hurt and angry too, and I know that's not what you want-or need-to hear right now, but I was. I was selfish and too proud to admit that you were right. You were always important to me. Give me a chance to show you that I mean it, I won't get 'bored' and leave, I won't vanish, I'm not going anywhere this time! What can I do to show you that? Even after you moved, I wasn't the one that hurt you so badly, I know I wasn't. I wasn't the one that made you so protective and distrustful was I?"

Trina leaned back, tapping her finger on her arm. Her lips twisted and her eyelids fell into narrow slants. Tori breathed heavily, her puffs of air were the only noise filling the air. "No." Tori's brow furrowed and a crease shot along her forehead. Her chest trembled as a light whimper fell from her lips. "No you're not. You made life a living hell back in LA, but when I left, I meant it when I said I was done with you and your friends. I didn't let you bother me anymore."

"Then what? What happened then? You're guarded against me, or any outside force."

"It's true I shelter my family. I don't want my kids being put in danger, and I already told you about the break in. You know about the miscarriage, so right there I lost a baby. That miscarriage led to alcohol abuse and…other problems. First apartment Sinjin and I lived in, we were in for a couple years until Rachel was about four. She almost got picked up by some asshole in a van. Danny nearly got hit by a car two years ago when he chased his ball into a street. So you ask me what it is that made me the way I am? There you have it! I'm not going to let _anything _hurt my kids, and that _includes you. _Don't you dare think I'm going to let you into their hearts just so you can run off." Trina leaned forward, her eyes still as narrow as that of a mama bear ready to strike. "You're not going to blow off my children or my family if I can help it. I don't let myself make the same mistake twice, and I let you walk over me once. It won't happen a second time, because if it does, you're done."

Tori tensed up and held her sister's gaze, raising her voice in frustration. "I'm not going to run off! I'm not the same person I used to be, Trina! I swear to god I'm not! I'm not going to ignore them, I won't blow you off or forget your family!"

Jade clapped her hands, demanding the attention in the room. The sisters glared at her, both shouting at being interrupted, "What?!" Their faces were red with anger, their breaths were falling heavily from their lips, and their shoulders were rising and falling with each pant.

"Believe it or not this is making headway," Jade calmly sipped her coffee. Her eyes lit up as she pulled the cup away from her lips. "Trina, you should let your secretary know she makes an exceptional cup of coffee." She cleared her throat as the sisters raised an eyebrow. "Anyway. You know, you two are more alike than anything I've seen, but I suppose that shouldn't be surprising, you _are_ sisters after all."

"Your point?"

"Pride is your biggest problem. Both of you. You hear but you don't listen, you talk, expecting the other to hear you." Jade set the mug down and folded her arms. Trina and Tori leaned back in their seats. Jade opened her left palm in front of Tori, "Trina has good reasons not to let you in or to trust you, Tori. On that same coin-" She opened her right palm, pointing to Trina. "Tori has viable and just reasons for wanting to be back in your life, Trina. Both of you have been through a lot, and both of you are extremely set in your ways, too prideful to step out of your comfort zones."

"What does that mean?"

"Try something new. Understand what you're not comprehending." Jade rubbed her chin as the sisters exchanged confused glances. "Tori. Understand that it's been twenty years, and with how strong and protective Trina is, she's not going to just let you right back in with open arms. Trina, try to understand that Tori may be truly sincere and will not abandon your family this time."

Trina huffed and Tori glanced away. "Say we come to understand that about each other," Trina began, "We're like oil and water, how do you possibly expect us to fix our relationship at all?" Tori's eyebrows shot up and she quickly looked to her sister.

"I didn't think you even wanted to fix things."

"Honestly? I was perfectly fine until you came back, but I'll tell the truth, I would like to have my sister back. At the same time, I don't want to take a chance and find it wasn't worth it after all."

"And that's understandable," Jade assured, "Both of you are right to have your fears, concerns and doubts. You can't build trusts or faiths without trying, however. That's why I wanted to suggest you do something like supervised visits. Give Tori some time with your family, have someone you trust there to keep watch. Maybe if you can see her being genuine, you can start to trust her again."

"It couldn't hurt," Tori remarked. Trina hummed silently and closed her eyes.

"Maybe. Sinjin is taking the kids camping next weekend…I could ask him to let you tag along." Tori's heart shot up and her lips curved into a bright grin. "You would just need to get your own tent and camping supplies."

"O-Of course, I'd be happy to do that! Where will it be?"

"Over at Fort Wadsworth in Staten Island. If he's willing to let you join, which I'm sure won't be an issue, we'll see how you act with them."

"Would you really let me?"

"I just said I would…" She couldn't help but to be ecstatic over the opportunity. She wanted to jump up and hug her sister's neck, but she figured that would be a bit much. The emotion was still overwhelming, and she would remain eternally grateful.

"I promise I won't let you down, Trina."

"Don't promise anything, Tori. Just do it." Tori nodded as Trina took a deep breath and looked over to Jade. "Fine, I'll step out of that box just this once. If it goes okay…" She looked back to Tori and flashed a tiny smile. "We'll see what happens."

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

* * *

So Trina's finally giving her a shot, granted it's a small first step, but it's a step. A start, and perhaps soon Trina will be willing to let Tori back in.


	30. Meet the Martin Family

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:Sorry for the wait, it might be a couple days again since I don't have the next chapter completely written yet, but I will get to it. Please enjoy this chapter

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

Chapter 31 (Meeting the Martin Family)

"You're happy today," Zack complimented her as she hummed and prepared some sandwiches. She was practically dancing with every step she took and counting the days until she could go camping with Tori's family. "I'm guessing your group session with your sister went well?"

"It was great!" Tori packaged the final sandwich and looked to see Alex walking up, now intrigued by the conversation. "Trina's giving me a chance to meet her family by letting me go camping with them." She already bought the tent and other camping items. "I hope it goes well, I'm nervous. The last time I was this nervous, I can't remember." She tapped her fingers onto the counter and stared nervously at the sandwiches. She made them for her day with Zack and Alex, but she didn't think they were going to need them. They were going to be having dinner with his mother and father for the first time. The irony was in the fact that she wasn't nervous about meeting them, at least not in the way she was about the coming camping trip. "So I made some sandwiches for the road…I didn't even need to."

"Peach jam?" Alex asked while looking at the jar on the counter. He beamed and sniffed the air. "I'm ready to have one right now!" Her heart swelled as the boy reached for one of the sandwiches. At least she didn't waste her time, or bread. "I bet it'll taste great, Tori."

"Thank you, Alex." Alex took a bite out of the sandwich and sighed in contentment. Zack rubbed his son's hair and looked over to Tori with a playful smile.

"If Alex is pleased, I'd say you did just fine. I could add a couple in there for my parents."

"Nah, I don't want to fill everyone up before dinner." Tori watched Alex finish off the sandwich, laughing at how fast he'd put it down. "Your mom and dad, the remarried, you said?"

"Yes, around the time I graduated from college. I was surprised, but then, mom and dad always had a connection."

Alex started for the door, eager to get going. "Grandma and grandpa are great people." They lived a couple hours away, in the New York countryside. Zack mentioned already that they lived close to the particular prison that Cody was in, despite the fact that they did not see their incarcerated son often at all. "You'll like them."

The reason that Tori was meeting them at this point was because of the amount of time that she and Zack had been dating. It was on their most recent date that Tori told him that she fell in love with him, and much to her joy, he said he felt the same. He wasn't a man of many emotions, much like Trina didn't speak her emotions very often, but he showed it in how he acted, talked, and the things he did for her. Now that their relationship was on the official level, it was time to meet Carey and Kurt Martin.

Their day wouldn't end there, however. There was a second reason for meeting the parents now, and she personally requested to join Zack, despite his protests she wanted to be there for him. The parents were going to drive out to the prison to see Cody, there was an urgent letter that he sent to his family saying he needed to see them all right away. It was Zack's father that convinced him that he needed to see his brother, but he did admit that Tori's reconnecting with her sister may have inspired him to let loose a little. She was happy about this and curious to see what was going on with his brother.

Once at the house, Tori was amazed by how simple it seemed. It was just a one story home, square, and with a triangular roof. It had a brown door in the middle with a window on each side. The walls were yellow plaster. There were steps leading from the door to the sidewalk that traversed all the way to the mailbox.

She took a deep breath and slowly took Zack's hand in hers. He looked reassuringly at her and smiled as she gazed at the door. Alex ran on ahead and hit the doorbell. "The one thing making this easier than it would normally be for me…is the fact that I have a harder meeting after today." Zack chuckled softly and brandished his hand.

"You'll be just fine."

"What if they don't like me?" It's the same old question, the same one she had for Trina's family. "You know, I may never have told you this, but you're the first real man I've dated that hasn't been a jerk." He smirked with pride and puffed his chest out, intentionally making her laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. Can't say I've ever had a relationship long enough where I met the parents. Unless you count Andre, but that was nearly twenty years ago and he was a douche in college. Then when you go to meet your brother, I'll be right there for you."

"You don't _have_ to go if you don't want to."

"I want to."

The front door opened and Tori started to tense. She felt Zack squeeze her hand, soothing her. A woman with short silver hair stepped out, followed by a man with shaggy grey hair and a white moustache. They hugged Alex, then made their way to Zack. "Welcome home!" Carey hugged her son, then turned to Tori, grinning at her. "And you must be Victoria! Zack has told us so much about you. You're as beautiful as he's said." Tori blushed as the woman hugged her.

"It's good to meet you Mrs. Martin."

"Oh call me Carey. Mrs. makes me sound so old." Kurt smirked at his wife and folded his arms.

"Who says you're not?" He joked. Carey glared at him and smacked his shoulder with a huff. Kurt extended his hand, shaking Tori's and flashing a charming smile. "It's good to meet you, I'm Kurt. Zack and Alex have said a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope." Tori's blush deepened as she glanced towards Zack. The parents laughed and nodded. She was relieved to see they weren't strict pushovers. She almost expected them to be elitists, but the way Zack spoke of them, they never sounded the type. It was good that their son's wealth didn't go to their heads. "Zack's a good man."

"He is. Though, believe it or not,_ he_ was the 'bad' twin growing up." Tori laughed as Kurt gave his son a mischievous grin. The color practically drained from Zack's face when he realized what his father meant. "Oh Carey and I have lots of fun stories of our son's youth for you."

"And a picture album!" Carey exclaimed. Zack's eyes widened and Carey immediately grabbed Tori's wrist, dragging her into the house. The others followed slowly after while Zack's eyes remained locked onto his mother.

"Aren't I a bit old for you to be pulling the photo album thing with my girlfriend?" Carey scoffed and picked up a book from the coffee table. Tori took a seat at the couch while Kurt shook his head.

"As long as you're my son, you're never too old for your mother to embarrass you." Zack raised an eyebrow at his mother, then released a sigh of defeat.

Alex rushed over and sat beside Tori while Carey sat on the other side. Kurt motioned to the kitchen, offering Zack a beer. He asked if Tori wanted anything in particular, so she just asked for some water.

Tori gazed down at the photo album, seeing the picture on the very first page. There were two brothers, twins, standing with their arms around the other's shoulders. Carey's eyes started to mist as sorrow started to surround the air around them. "Zack is too proud to admit it, he misses his brother." Carey wiped her eyes and lifted her head, seemingly remembering that she wasn't alone. "I'm sorry about that, Victoria."

"It's okay, and please, call me Tori if you like." Carey met her eyes for a few seconds then smiled .

"Okay. Tori it is." Carey turned her gaze back to the album and moved her fingers to the photo, tracing them along her son's face. "Cody was never a bad guy. He was always the one to do the right thing, the type to send an apple to his teacher. I never thought either of my babies would wind up in prison…Zack and Cody were inseparable…I should never have let them go on that cruise ship."

Tori leaned back, still gazing at the photo. She smiled sadly as Carey flipped over the page. "You know. My sister and I, we're going through a similar thing. Not the same, but not that different." Carey looked up to her, moving a hand to her chest. "I haven't spoken to Trina in nearly twenty years because of my own actions. I was selfish, drove her away. I'm a different person now, but showing her that has been difficult. I've been slowly reconnecting with her, but sometimes it's hard when someone builds up that shell around them to protect themselves and those around them from the same things that may have hurt them a long time ago. If Zack and Cody were that close, like my sister and I were close before I went to high school, then they'll make a connection again sooner or later. Like sisters, brothers are the closest thing. I remember something that my best friend told me: Long after mom and dad are gone, siblings are the closest relative you have, the one relationship that will always be there even when friends come and go. So…I guess like my own mom, don't cry because your children won't talk, have faith that they will one day."

She honestly didn't know where those words came from, but she was glad to say them once she saw Carey smiling happily at her. She lifted her head to see Zack leaning back against the wall, watching with a proud expression. His dad was standing next to him, both were holding a bottle of Miller Lite.

"I only wish it were that easy," Zack remarked sadly, "You're right that it is different for you and your sister. Neither of you turned criminal."

"One day you won't have a brother," Kurt said under his breath. Zack raised an eyebrow while Kurt closed his eyes. "She's right. Long after Carey and I are gone you still have the promise of having a sibling to go to when you need someone. Criminal or not. Even Tori there, with her sister…how did you two reconnect, Tori?"

She shrugged and dipped her eyes down. "I needed help. I had nowhere else to turn to, and Trina was there for me." Zack pressed his lips together and breathed in slowly. "I know she didn't want to be, but I guess it was because I was her sister and she saw that I needed her after all these years…"

"If you didn't have your sister, then what?"

"Maybe I would be homeless right now, I don't know…It's hard to know, and hard to imagine what life would be like if I didn't know that Trina was there." This reminded her of something else she'd spoken with Jade about, something that really spoke to her heart. "Jade once said, the promise of having Trina to run to was because she was still out there somewhere. If she wasn't, if something happened to her, then I would have nobody. Sure I'd have my friends, but…friends really aren't forever like family. Family cares deep in the heart, no matter what happens. It feels good knowing your sibling's there, but if they're gone, there's the resentment of never having fixed what's wrong and knowing that you can never ever go to them for anything."

Zack took a small sip of his drink and lifted his shoulders. "That may be true. I don't see what it has to do with Cody, however." Carey bowed her head as Kurt's expression tightened.

"The reason we're going to see him," Kurt spoke in a hushed tone. Tori's heart stopped as she sensed something dreadfully wrong. Zack raised his eyebrows at his father while Carey seemed to tense. "In his letter he said what was wrong. He has cancer, Zack." Zack's eyes widened and his bottle slipped an inch in his hand before he firmly grasped it. "They think they found it before it spread, the prison doctors are going to do everything they can, but aren't sure right now where Cody's health stands." Tori's hand flew to her chest and tears immediately began to well up beneath her eyelids.

Zack started to grow numb as Alex's eyes widened. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"We didn't think you'd want to bother. He is still your brother, like it or not. Your mother's scared the prison doesn't have good enough healthcare to help him fight cancer. We're praying, but we think it would be a good idea for you to see Cody now-because you might never get the chance again if he doesn't make it through this."

Tori bowed her head, scanning the table absently with her eyes. "He's right, Zack. If-If something like that happened to Trina, I'd be devastated." She lifted her gaze up to his. "You need to be there for him, you should talk to him. You only get one sibling…" Zack pressed his lips together and nodded slightly.

"Yeah…you're right. I think we should head out to see him…"

The drive out to the prison hospital was short, but emotionally long at the same time. When they arrived to Cody's room, they saw him sitting up in the bed with tubes surrounding his body. He had a buzz cut and looked like a skeleton, a shell of his former self.

"Cody?" Zack stepped in front of the others, resting his hand gently on the foot of the bed. Cody's eyes started to open and his lips turned up into a crooked smile.

"Z-Zack? I didn't think you'd come." Cody's eyes drifted towards Alex, who was clinging to his father's side. "Is that your son? He looks just like you." Tori started to tear up as she watched Zack gaze down to his son.

"Yes. This is Alex. Alex, this is your uncle, Cody." Zack motioned to Tori, signaling for her to come up beside him. Cody looked to her with a weak smile. "This is my girlfriend, Tori."

"She's beautiful. You have a beautiful family, Zack." Cody coughed and signaled for his parents to leave the room. Zack was concerned and a bit confused. "Zack, I have something I need to talk to you about." He lifted his hand up, taking Zack's. "I lied in my letter to mom and dad-I didn't want to tell Mom through the letter, but it's worse than that…" Tori could feel the oxygen leave the air as Zack looked ready to collapse. "The cancer, it's spread…Just like Mr. Moseby, I don't have a lot of life left in me."

"No…"

"I missed you, Zack. I wish we could have seen each other more, I know what I did to Bailey wasn't right. You were right to stay away from me. How-How is she? How are the Ross kids? Are they okay?" Zack bowed his head and clenched his eyes shut as he moved his hand over his mouth. Tori lifted her hand to his shoulder, feeling him tremble. She lifted her head to the ceiling as tears began to slide out.

"They're fine, Cody. As far as I know, Jessie-Bailey's married to Tony now. Emma, Zuri, Ravi, and Luke have all gone off to do their own thing. They're better now."

"Would you tell them I'm sorry? And you-I really am sorry, Zack. I don't know what happened to me…I lost it."

"It's okay, Cody. It's over now. Do you know how much time you have?"

"Maybe a couple months…You'll take care of Mom and Dad, right?"

Zack scoffed and smiled through his tears, squeezing his brother's hand as his voice choked up. "Yeah…I've been doing that for the past ten or so years now. I'll be here…if you need me to be…"

"Thank you." Cody leaned his head back against the pillow and breathed out softly. "I never thought I'd live and die in prison."

"Moseby always said it would be me." Zack chuckled mournfully as Cody started to smile. "I never thought you'd be in this situation though. I do miss you, Cody, believe it or not. You're my brother, you always will be, no matter how stern or strict I am, I love you man." Tori thought back to Trina and smiled to herself. Though Trina may never say those words out loud, she knew her sister would probably say the same things to her. She couldn't believe what was happening now, though. It was overwhelming, almost too much to bear.

"Zack. I'm sorry for screwing everything up. I really am."

"Shut up about that, none of it matters now…You can't change the past." Cody nodded and let his hand fall back onto the bed. Alex reached over, patting his uncle's arm as his eyes began to glaze over. Cody looked down to Alex, his eyes squinted happily and he moved a weak hand to the top of Alex's head.

"Hey kiddo, I hope you've been treating your dad well. Not causing too much trouble?"

"Oh me?" Alex choked up and shook his head. "No, I'm just like dad." Cody laughed for a minute, then coughed.

"Can't say I'm surprised. You'll look after your old man, I presume?"

"Of course. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be with Tori here." Zack closed his eyes as Tori smirked, how many times had she heard Zack tell his son not to get too big of a head? "Uncle Cody, it's good to meet you…"

"Good to meet you too, Alex." Cody took a deep breath and motioned to the door. "Zack?"

"Yes?" Zack spoke with a rushed tone, eager to help his brother. "What do you need?"

"Would you send mom and dad in? I need to sleep soon, I'd like to talk to them. I'll tell mom…you'll be strong for them right? Our parents?"

"Of course I will."

"Good." Zack made his way to the door, stopping as his brother spoke up once more. "It's good to talk to you again, Zack."

"You too Cody." Zack turned away and tried to conceal his tears as he left the room. Tori swept away her own tears and followed after him with Alex. She had to be there for him, and she would be during this difficult time. She could only imagine, however, if she and Trina were in this situation. She never wanted that to happen.

Siblings are forever, brothers and sisters. Though there will be rivalries or broken hearts, a brother or sister can be the closest friend you have. They may not always be there, there is no guarantee that you will always have them by your side, but there is a guarantee they may be there long after friends or family are gone. No matter how great the fight, always remember to cherish what you have and make sure every day you remind your sibling how much you care about them, because you never know when one day you'll wake up to find they aren't there.

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next will be up as soon as I have it written down.


	31. Camping Out

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Camping Out)

Tori arrived at the campsite with her car loaded with camping supplies. Upon seeing Sinjin's car, she saw the man standing outside and waving his arm for her. She parked alongside him and he walked around to greet her as she got out. "Sorry if I showed up late, traffic was hell Sinjin." Sinjin chuckled in response.

"That's New York for you. Anyway, choose a spot to set up your tent. If you need help, the kids will be happy to help out. I'm trying to teach Daniel to pitch a tent. The girls have been getting him to try and help all over the campsite, but I can't have them running off."

"Oh. Where are they?" He pointed to a nearby picnic table. Megan was writing in a spiral notebook while Rachel was reading and Daniel was eating chicken nuggets. Her heart skipped a beat and she immediately started walking towards them, stopping to admire the two tents beside her. They were both identical two person tents with red and white colors. There was a nice grassy spot beside them that she could likely pitch the tent she got at the store.

Megan looked up and her eyes dazzled as she reached over to her brother and sister, "Guys. Aunt Victoria's here!" The siblings gasped excitedly and jumped from their table, rushing over to hug her.

"Auntie Tori!" Daniel chimed. "I wanted to meet you for so long!" Megan walked over, laughing at her little brother. Daniel looked back and Tori's heart started to warm up after a long day of anxiety.

"You're going to make Aunt Tori feel all weird, Danny." Megan lifted her shoulders and held out her arms. "It's good to see you." Tori hugged her niece, nearly squealing for joy. "Mom says we're to be on good behavior. I'll make sure my brother and sister don't get in to trouble, but like I told dad: No guarantees." She heard their father laugh and turned to face the man who was smirking at his little girl.

"You don't want to do disobey your mother," Sinjin reminded her. Megan flipped her hair over her shoulder with a laugh and danced over to her work on the table. Sinjin shook his head and sighed. "I swear that girl has a penchant for getting grounded." Tori started to smile and bent down to hug Rachel while looking to Sinjin.

"Aw she's just being a teenager."

"Yes, a teenager that enjoys sneaking off in the middle of the night to meet boys and spend time with friends. I swear she takes after her mother." Her rubbed the back of his head and started to laugh. Tori crossed her arms and smirked, remembering Trina's nightly romps.

"Oh yes, I remember clearly Trina sneaking off to do something with you or Lindsay in the middle of the night. Dad would have _killed_ you."

"Ah probably. That man thought his daughters could do no wrong, and I admit, that's what all fathers think." He gazed at his daughters with a look of genuine pride. "Of course, any boys that come near our daughters usually have to worry about Trina scaring them off. Not me. Though they would, but I let Trina do that."

"You and her, pretty protective of your children."

"Always. After everything, we'd never want anything to happen to them." He watched Daniel run back to the table, then started walking towards the tent. Tori followed him and watched as he checked the stake in the ground. "You know, Daniel was premature. We almost thought we were going to lose him. Rachel's got asthma and had pneumonia when she was a baby. You know what happened with Megan, and that first pregnancy…when a parent goes through that, a day doesn't go by you don't worry about that child. Trina and I have three children we don't want anything to happen to, so you understand why she's so protective and why she doesn't want them hurting. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah…" She actually never realized exactly what Trina and Sinjin dealt with before. It amazed her, but saddened her too. "You don't have anyone there to help you?" Sinjin stood up with a grunt.

"Like who? My dad died when I was a kid, my mom ran off, so it was just Courtney and myself. Once Trina separated herself from you guys, we had no one." He pat his hands together and Tori watched the dirt and grass fall towards the ground. "I didn't encourage Trina to leave her family behind, tried to get her to see it wouldn't solve anything. but let her make the decision on her own. She may be strong, but she's also still very vulnerable."

"Still?" She raised an eyebrow as Sinjin stared back in silence for a second. The kids clamored with one another at the table, with Daniel teasing Rachel about something.

"Two sides to her." He walked with her to the car and helped her unload her camping supplies. "One side she's a strong, independent woman and fearsome mother who would let nobody near her children, and she's built a vast empire out of Gold's Gym. On the other side? She's terrified, easily frightened and capable of protecting herself from anybody else…even me or her best friends on occasion."

"D-Did I hurt her that badly?" Her heart began to slow as her eyebrows meshed together and a whimper fell from her lips. Sinjin shook his hand in the air.

"No, no you didn't. Neither did your friends." He unzipped the tent bag and looked up at the kids. "Megan! Would you come help your aunt with her tent?" Megan threw her head up and rushed over. Tori smiled as Megan pulled the tent out of the bag.

"Sure!"

"All right. I'm going to work the grill." Tori watched him move to one of the tables with a campfire grill resting on it. It had hot dogs and hamburgers beside it. She looked away with concern filling her.

"Where do you want it?"

"By that patch right there." She pointed to the spot she noted earlier and Megan hurried over with a grin.

"Awesome, that's mine and Rachel's tent you're next to!"

"Great, I get to have a couple cool girls as neighbors, huh?"

"Yep. Let's set up." Megan unrolled the tent on the ground and Tori rushed to the other side to help straighten it out. She was going to follow the teen's lead on this. "We'll make you a master at pitching your tent in no time."

"I look forward to it. Maybe your mom and dad will let me go on future camping trips!"

"We'll see. Don't let them scare you, though. They're not as scary as they seem." Megan smirked, causing Tori to laugh. She wasn't scared, but hopeful and even more determined to get back into her sister's life.

That night, she woke to the sound of a tent zipper opening. When she sat up in her sleeping bag, she inspected her own closed tent and looked over to see a shadow walking by her tent. It took her a couple minutes to get up and find the zipper to her own tent door. Once she did, she got out to see Megan sitting by a tree and gazing up at the stars.

Tori was a little worried about the girl, so she walked over to see what was going on. "Hey," she whispered and sat beside Megan. "How are you sleeping?"

"I'm alright. I just like looking up at the stars sometimes." Megan rolled her head to the side and pressed her lips tight together. "Can't stand how the city lights block the stars out."

"Yeah. Trina's the same way."

"Well. She _is_ my mother, after all." Megan pulled her knees to her chest and smiled at the stars. "You know, you can see Jupiter right up there." She pointed up at a bright star, then moved her hand over slightly. "There's the north star." Tori gazed up and nodded. The sight truly was breathtaking. She never dreamed she'd have a chance to share this moment with her niece.

"It really is beautiful…"

"Yeah." Megan lowered her hand and glanced over. "So. Did you adopt that dog? Silky? Aunt Courtney said you were going to adopt Silk."

"Yeah, I brought her home just last night! She really loves it there. She sleeps on the couch whenever I'm sitting there, and then she climbs up and sleeps on top of my feet at night when I'm in bed."

"Aw. Yeah, our beagle Sandy does that too. Then Isis likes to sleep on mom's side of the bed, but stays on the floor."

"Do you think your mom would let me bring Silk over if she ever let me come over?"

"Of course. Our dogs would love to play with your new dog, they're always excited when a new animal comes around." Megan laughed lightly, then looked towards the grass. After a few seconds, the girl tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed heavily. "Aunt Tori?" Tori's eyebrows meshed together and she reached over, patting Megan on the back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry mom and dad are being so distant to you. I want you to know, it isn't your fault." Tori felt a pull at her heartstrings and looked back to the stars, breathing out heavily. "Mom keeps her distance from just about everyone. What Dad said earlier, he was right, neither you or any of your friends ever hurt mom. Even that one guy, Beck…" Megan's eyes drifted up to Tori and her lips curved up slightly. "We're a very close knit family though. We have a pretty average family life, and soon you'll be able to see that. Mom will give you a chance. Grandma's really been helping out, and I guess so has her new therapist."

"Jade…" Megan tilted her head and Tori cleared her throat. "Dr. West."

"Right." The girl looked over her shoulder towards her father's tent, then back to Tori. Her voice lowered and Tori's eyebrows rose. "Something you are _never_ to discuss, because Mom will never bring it up. Neither will Dad, and well…there's no reason to talk about it."

"What?" She felt a sudden rush of sorrow coming from somewhere she wasn't sure, almost like she was about to hear something she didn't want to. Megan's eyes fell and she slowly breathed in. "Dad's my one and only dad, but he's not biological to me." Tori's eyes widened and Megan closed her eyes. "Mom refuses to discuss it. We talked about it once, and I know she loves me always, as does dad. Hell, they're more protective of me than they are Rachel and Danny! They won't even let me date until I'm seventeen!"

Tori laughed and wagged a finger in the air, "That's a good thing sometimes." Megan rolled her eyes and slid her lips into a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, at least I'll wait before I get any boyfriend. I don't want mom and dad killing my boyfriend when the time comes." Tori nodded and let her mind drift to Trina. She could respect Megan's words, she didn't know the situation and wasn't about to ask. "There was a time mom and dad broke up, actually. So whatever happened was before they got back together. I don't know if I can say 'breakup' actually, because they didn't actually breakup. Mom just wasn't talking to dad for a little bit because of some fight. They resolved the issue probably thanks to their friends or something-I for one am glad they did."

"So am I." Tori put her arm around Megan's shoulders and hugged the girl. "Because they have three beautiful children together, and I'm grateful for the chance to know all three of you." Megan smiled back and quickly nodded.

"Thanks Aunt Tori…"

That morning, Sinjin stepped out of his tent early in the morning and checked his phone, seeing a missed call from Trina. He smiled and started to call her when he saw a startling sight. Tori and Megan were asleep against the tree, with Megan's head on her shoulder. At some point of time during the night, Rachel climbed out of the tent and cuddled up with her elder sister.

Chuckling softly, he dialed his wife and waited for her to answer before speaking. "Hey honey, it's a good morning out here."

"I miss you guys already," Trina laughed, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"And the kids? Are they getting along with Tori?" He watched Daniel climb out of the tent and make his way to Tori and his siblings, collapsing beside them. Tori, still sleeping, moved her arm around the young boy. Sinjin chuckled and moved towards the table.

"Like they've known her all their lives. I told you it would be okay to give her a chance, didn't I?"

"Yeah…you know how quiet it is over here? I swear, I need to call Emma and Kate over."

"Go for it, have a girl's night out. You know you can't stand being there by yourself." If it were up to Trina, which it was, she'd be out camping with the rest of them. She chose to finish some paperwork and make sure to check finances for Gold's Gym. "Even with those dogs and your mother there."

"True. Hey, I have a suggestion."

"What's that dear?"

"How about you invite my sister to dinner. After you guys get back, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If she seems to be getting along with the children, I'd like to see."

"Hold on." Sinjin snapped a quick photo of the scene with his phone and sent the picture to Trina. It took a minute before she laughed.

"That is an adorable sight. I'll show mom and the girls…"

"They will be amazed. Hell, I'm even amazed Megan's in on this."

"You really think I made the right choice?"

"Yeah. You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Tori doesn't even look like she wants to hurt them, and I don't believe she will. Furthermore, I doubt she's going to tear your hopes down either. Just like everyone else has been saying, I think there's a strong chance for you two to be family again." There was a hesitation that caused Sinjin to check his phone. "You still there?"

"Yes. Invite Tori over to dinner. Have her bring her new dog."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to see my sister…"

* * *

So we've reached a milestone it looks like. Trina's actually inviting Tori over for dinner. Hm, we'll finally get to see the inside of that large house! Haha!


	32. Trina's Family: Sisters Talk

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 (Trina's Family: Sister's Talk)

Tori stood in front of Trina's house with Silk attached to her leash. Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay Tori, this is your big chance. Don't blow it." Prepping herself up had never been more difficult. She was shaking like a leaf and fearful of nearly anything that could cause her to screw up the one chance she was getting with her sister.

She'd been up the walls all week trying to settle her anxiety, and just when she thought she'd worked it all out, it was crawling right back up. Silk let out a gentle whine and Tori looked down at her dog with a smile. She knelt down and let her pet lick her hand, calming her. "You're right, Silk. I got this. I can do this." She hugged her dog, laughing lightly. "It's nothing so scary, right? Just finally seeing my sister willingly let me near after almost two decades. Right? Not scary at all." The dog whined once more and Tori rose to her feet with a heavy sigh. "Who am I kidding? This is the hardest thing I've ever done. I'd almost rather be picking up filthy towels again."

"That can be arranged." Trina's voice startled her forward. The woman was standing in the now open door, leaning against the frame and smirking out at her. Isis was standing right at her side, as though guarding the woman from intruders.

"Trina! I didn't hear the door open. You scared me." Her sister was holding a pair of oven mitts in her hands, and had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, I'm good at doing that to people, I guess." Trina smiled at the dog and bent down to pat Silk's head. "Your new pup is as adorable as you and Courtney said she was." Tori gushed as her dog's tail wagged furiously. "I just got done with the pot roast. Megan's making her special garlic butter mashed potatoes, and Sinjin's teaching Daniel to prepare some fresh carrots. So, come on in…dinner should be done shortly."

"Thank you again for inviting me over." She gave Trina a smile before following her into the house. Once inside, her breath was taken away by the high ceiling that was framed only by the railing of the second floor with a perimeter that overlooked the living room like a balcony.

The living room had an enormous marble fireplace with a loveseat facing it. Behind the loveseat was a couch that faced a large television. One of the dogs, Delgado, was curled on the center cushion. The crème walls meshed well with the light sandy desert tile floor. "Trina. Your home is beautiful!" Trina looked back over her shoulder and started to smile.

"Took a lot of time to afford it, that's for sure. Wait until you see the back patio." Trina clapped for Delgado. The dog shot up from the couch and raced up beside Isis and Silk. "Let's let the animals get acquainted outside." Tori followed her to a sliding glass door leading out to a giant concrete patio with wood walls going up halfway and screens rising from the halfway point to the ceiling of the patio. She was amazed by the size and admired the lawn chairs and swinging bench that hung in the patio.

The yard itself was very large, and the second Trina opened the door to the backyard, the dogs shot out and began running around. She watched the spectacle with a wide grin and looked over to Trina. "I said it once, I'll say it again. You've got a beautiful home."

"Thanks." Trina sat down on the swing bench and Tori took a seat beside her.  
She glanced out the corner of her eyes, watching her sister gaze at the dogs playing together. It was hard to find something to say to her, but she didn't want to be awkward. "How's mom?"

"She's good. She's been looking forward to your visit, but she actually went to take a nap about twenty minutes ago. I'll have Rachel wake her up." Tori nodded and moved her gaze away, taking a deep breath as she did so. "Megan told me about what you two talked about at camp." She raised an eyebrow as Trina stiffened. "She was feeling guilty about mentioning it, she said, about her dad." Trina closed her eyes and breathed out her nostrils. "Her father is Sinjin. Always has been, always will be."

"Of course, he's the one that raised her, the one that loves her."

"Right." Tori's feet swayed in the air. She watched them kick in and out, feeling a slight sadness in her. "I'm trying not to say or do the wrong thing. I don't want to ruin my chance to be with you, Trina." Trina smiled back at her and shrugged.

"You're fine to ask whatever's on your mind. I'm guessing you want to know about Megan?"

"The thought comes to mind, but I don't want to push."

"Sinjin and I got into a bad argument." Trina rolled her head to the side and clenched her eyes shut. "I went to a bar to get away, and this college guy my age started trying to comfort me. Sinjin and I were still together, so I wasn't interested in this guy, but I was upset-depressed—so the more drinks the man bought me, the more I drank. He got me so drunk that I didn't have any control over what I was doing, I passed out and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in some hotel bedroom, scared that I'd just cheated on my boyfriend…" Tori moved her hand to her chest and met Trina's hardened gaze.

"Trina, I…I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. Sinjin was amazingly complacent and understanding. I thought he'd hate me, I thought we were through. He forgave me."

"He loved you, still does."

"Yes. The next thing I know, I'm pregnant. Never saw the guy again, never gave a shit. As far as I was concerned then, and as far as I'm concerned now, Megan has a dad." Trina looked to the sliding doors, smiling as she watched Sinjin inside the house, setting the table. "Megan hasn't asked about it much either, she tells me all the time that she prefers her daddy over that man. That's also why I never had an official DNA test done."

"Never?" There had been doubts about the father being that man? Sinjin could very well be the actual biological dad! "You mean-"

"Sinjin and I had sex prior to that moment. I always considered Megan his, he's always considered her to be his. Megan learned about it years ago and asked, so I told her the truth of what happened, and she hasn't brought it up again. Time has passed since then, as I'm sure you know my college days were relatively messy at first."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're doing better though. You really are strong. I admire that about you, always have actually." Tori smiled slightly and looked up to the ceiling. "I know I've been shitty back when we were young, and you don't have to give me the chances you have…so the fact that you have means so much to me."

Trina scoffed and chuckled under her breath, "You know it's funny." Tori looked over, concerned as her sister began to smile. "To think I've built myself up so high. An empire, if you want to look at it that way. I've got it all. A loving husband, three beautiful children, wonderful pets…but I have to be honest, I have missed you." Tori's heart skipped a beat and she resisted an impulse to hug her sister on the spot. "Left my family and once I got settled, I realized Sinjin was probably right. Either way, I tried to get myself to the point where I would stop thinking about you people and going _crazy_ every damn day."

"Crazy?" She lifted her eyebrows as Trina crossed her legs over, tapping her bottom foot gently on the ground. "You mean, you actually thought about us to the point that it was driving you crazy?"

"Basically. Hardened myself and was doing just fine until you and mom showed up at my door. When I left, I meant it when I said I didn't want you guys in my life anymore, and I was content with it." Her heart broke listening to the painful words. She knew Trina was just talking about how she felt all the way back then, but she couldn't help to feel that had she acted differently, she wouldn't have pushed her sister away in the first place.

Tori bowed her head and rubbed her hands along her outer thighs, "Yeah, I'm not surprised." Trina took a deep breath and looked over to her.

"I guess the thing I'm trying to say, to admit to is, I needed my little sister." A soft gasp left her lips as she quickly lifted her head up to Trina. She struggled to fight back her tears, and turned her lips into a small smile. Trina looked back to her door. Megan, Rachel, and Danny were helping to clean up the kitchen as Sinjin moved the roast to the center of the dining table. "Jade, Sinjin, Mom, Courtney, Kate and Emma…they're all right, I need to take into consideration that there is more to this whole picture than just you or me."

"There's a lot of life we missed out on, I think."

"Yeah, but it's not just that. My kids need to be able to know their aunt. You need to know them. Plus, there's another thing…" Tori watched Trina move her hand towards her stomach and look away. She felt a sudden rush of excitement as Trina glanced down to her hand. "Sinjin and I are having another baby. That baby deserves to know its entire family." Tori moved her hands over her mouth, covering up a large grin as her heart began to pound.

"Oh my god, that's great!" She couldn't wait to get involved in that child's life and spoil it as she planned to spoil the other three. "When did you find out?"

"About a week ago when everyone went camping."

"Did you tell Sinjin yet?"

"Yes." Trina leaned to the right and curved her elbow on the armrest. Her fingers burrowed into her hair and a sharp exhale left her. "I've been thinking about early retirement. I'm too young to retire, but being a mother of four…I don't want to be away all the time. I'm not going to let myself work to the point that something happens to this baby because I'm not home."

"You're okay to work." Tori moved her hand to Trina's wrist. Her sister's eyes flew to hers and slanted for a second before relaxing. "You've got Mom, Courtney, your husband, and even Megan's old enough to look after her kids. Then…if you allow it, even I'd be able to help…"

"Yeah, well…I still worry."

"You're a mom, Trina. Of course you're going to worry. Just trust your family…" Tori leaned back and closed her eyes. Zack and Cody drifted to her min, her heart dropped for a second and her head bowed. "Zack's brother's dying, Trina." Trina raised her eyebrows and frowned. "He's been estranged too and now he's dying. All I could think about is…that could be us. I know I almost had years ago, you've got your life in order, but I just…I don't want to lose you before I really get to be a part of your life, and vice versa. You're my big sis, and I love you."

Trina smiled and hesitatingly reached over, gently patting Tori's hand. Tori's heart jumped up and her eyes flew to Trina. "I'm not going anywhere, Tori."

"Can we work on things?"

"Yeah. We can." The sliding door opened and Sinjin stepped outside, patting his hands together. The women looked up to him as he motioned inside.

"Dinner's ready." Tori's stomach growled and she quickly got up with Trina. They made their way inside and breathed in the aroma drifting into the air. This would be a good day, Tori could feel it.

* * *

Well, some groundbreaking stuff here Your thoughts?


	33. Trina's Family: Dinner

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I am posting the final three chapters up today, partially because 33 and 34 should be one. So here you go, 33, 34, and the epilogue.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Trina's Family: Dinner)

Dinner went without a hitch, and dessert consisted of banana crème pie that Rachel and Holly prepared together. It was a feast that Tori would never forget. She sat across from Trina and to the left of her mother. Sinjin sat to Trina's right, and Megan to the left. Danny and Rachel were happily eating their pie on the other side. Tori couldn't help but to look forward to future visits.

"This was a great meal," Tori repeated with misty tears forming in her eyes. Trina chuckled while Holly beamed with pride. She could see Trina was holding back her own emotion, her eyes couldn't hide the woman's happiness. Her family was whole, that's as what Trina likely felt for the first time they had everyone together. "I know I sound like a broken record at this point, but I couldn't be happier to be here with my sister, my nieces, nephew…"

"We're happy to have you," Megan reminded with a polite smile. "Even mom is, whether or not she'll admit it." Trina dipped her head, struggling to keep her laughter in. She was still hung up on all the jokes and stories the family was telling over the dinner table. "Seriously, Mom's good at not admitting things, whether good or bad. One of those things mom _hates_ are spiders and frogs, right?"

Trina's jaw dropped, "Oh no." Sinjin smirked at her while Daniel and Rachel looked on with laughing gazes. "Not this story, Megan." Megan's smirk grew and Trina moved her hand to her forehead.

"A couple years ago, Rachel here thought she could show her mom a sign of her affection and went out to find a flower." Tori rubbed her chin and drifted her gaze to Trina. "She brings mom a flower, and when mom takes it and starts to sniff it, this little-emphasis on little-spider comes crawling around it. Mom's eyes get wide and she lets out the _loudest_ scream ever! Dad comes running in trying to figure out what's going on, sees the flower without seeing the spider, and snatches the whole thing out of her hand, crushing it. Meanwhile, Rachel's standing there wondering why her parents are freaking out over a flower!"

The kids laughed uproariously with their father. Tori chuckled at Trina, shaking her head. "Oh Trina, the flower and a baby spider are both harmless."

"You didn't see that thing!" Trina smiled.

"You should have been here when Danny tried to bring mom a frog!" Tori raised an eyebrow and Trina shuddered.

"It was dirty, in my son's hands, and in my house."

Daniel laughed gleefully, practically falling out of his chair. "Mommy didn't like my gift." He inhaled sharply and looked over to Megan. "Rachel says you did the same stuff when you were a kid." Megan wagged her eyebrows and leaned forward.

"You'll never know, Danny boy. You will never know." Tori's interest was piqued now, but she wasn't going to ask what Megan did to scare the hell out of her mother. The teenager leaned back in her seat and looked to Trina's belly. "Now there will be a fourth kid to bring mama frogs, spiders or garden snakes." Trina shivered once more while Sinjin continued to laugh. Megan flashed her shiny white teeth and lifted her shoulders up. "What can I say? I was an adorable five year old. That snake was a tiny pet for the classroom."

"What classroom has a pet snake?" Trina brought her fingers between her eyebrows and moaned lightly. She moved her hand to her stomach and sighed. "Not this one. Not going to happen."

The three kids all chimed out simultaneously, "It will."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think my babies were betting against their mama."

"Makes sense to me," Holly chimed, "You and Tori were just the same when you were young." Tori made eye contact with her sister, then laughed remembering all the crazy things they brought their mom as kids. "Like mother, like son and daughter, right? I swear children are so innocent, but sometimes you just want them to bring you home a puppy or a kitten."

Trina laughed, "Nope they bring you snakes, spiders, toads…makes me wonder where my children are playing half the time."

"Trina dear, when you were seven years old, you went into a cave we were visiting and came crying to me about this bat that had a broken wing." Trina's cheeks reddened as her children eyed her suspiciously. Tori cupped her hand over her mouth to avoid laughing at her sister. "No, you bring your dad wounded bluebirds, but you bring your mom _bats."_ Holly motioned to Tori, smirking widely. "Your sister's not much better. Nine years old, send her off to the store down the street while I'm working on laundry and what does she come home with?" Tori lifted her eyes, blushing as she remembered buying from some weird guy on the streets. "She comes home with a container of piranhas. I swear you two were trying to give your mother a heart attack!"

The women laughed while Sinjin coughed up a chuckle. "It's in the blood," Rachel joked. After the laughter died down and everyone began to settle, Rachel looked from her sister to her mother with an honest, serious expression. "Momma, will you be home more now that we're getting another sibling? You are around, but it's still not a lot."

Trina reached over, curling her hand over Rachel's and smiling softly, "I'll try to be here more." Her brow furrowed and she leaned upright. "In fact it does bring up what I've been thinking about lately. I know I'm not even forty yet, but I'm thinking of early retirement…"

"Retirement?" Sinjin set his silverware down and looked over, curious as Trina nodded her head. The standard for retirement had changed in the last twenty years. For those who weren't above a certain pay grade, they still couldn't retire until they were fifty-which was where the age fell to. For those that made a certain amount annually, they could retire whenever they wanted-especially if they were married to someone with an acceptable pay. Trina, being a CEO, was at the right pay that she could leave anytime she wanted and eventually receive retirement benefits.

To add to that, Sinjin had been pushed up to Dean position at the university. Starting in the summer, he would be taking that position, which meant he would be making over a couple hundred thousand annually.

"I need to be with my babies more. Not to mention, I have to take care of mom. So there is that…" Trina was one of the most powerful businesswoman in the country. If she stepped down now, would the person replacing her even be ready to fill those shoes? "I mean I can train someone to my position, begin the process, but inevitably, I want to be with my family."

"I could get a job," Megan suggested. The work age in New York was fourteen now, so it was just the age for the teen. "I know you want me to wait until I'm sixteen, but if you stick around here more, then I don't have to and I can start working. I know you like hard work, so…"

Sinjin nodded to his daughter, "I think that would be good. However, Trina, are you sure you want to do that?"

Leaving a job position at that level was a monumental decision, and not one that could be taken lightly. "I don't know." Trina breathed in heavily as she looked over to Tori for a second. "The thing is, it's not a decision to make on the spot. I don't mind being a stay at home mom. I will think about it, though."

"Yeah, we'll talk more about it at another time." Sinjin stood up and grabbed his empty plate off the table. "Okay kids, you know your chores." The kids immediately jumped up from the table. Megan collected all the dishes while Rachel went to scrub down the kitchen counter as Daniel grabbed a rag to clean the table with. Tori smiled at the sight, impressed with the children.

"So you have them doing their chores often, Trina?"

"All the time," Trina answered, "Chores promote hard work. I've already said, I don't want my kids thinking they can just grow up doing whatever they want and expecting everything to be handed to them. They have to work, and doing chores builds character and responsibility."

"Yeah." Thinking back, Tori turned to Holly and put her hands to her hips. "Mom. How come you and dad never had us doing chores?" Holly raised an eyebrow and Trina shook her head. "Oh…right, I forgot…Trina did chores."

"Yeah, I did _all_ the chores because somebody would whine about it." The older sister smirked and Tori let out a nervous chuckle. "In fact, Tori, since you're here…" Her heart stopped as Trina's lips turned into a devious grin.

"Uh oh." Rachel was setting up the vacuum cleaner, much to Tori's surprise. "Do you vacuum after every dinner?"

"No, it was part of Rachel's chores before you came to visit today. We were doing a lot of cleaning this week, but she never got around to it." Trina snapped her fingers and Rachel looked up to her mom.

"Yes momma?"

"Dear, go help your sister with the dishes."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you sweetie." Rachel bounced over to Megan. Tori studied the vacuum out of the corner of her eyes. "Tori. Vacuum, please?"

She heaved forth a heavy sigh and moved over to the vacuum without question. "I'm on it." She couldn't help but to smile, though. It didn't matter to her if she did a chore for her sister or not, Trina was in the right frame of mind. She taught her children to be respectful, to say 'sir and ma'am' when given instruction, and to do their chores.

Trina had to be proud, since even Megan was willing to get a job somewhere to help support the family, even though they likely had enough money that they wouldn't _have_ to work. Of course, Tori knew that as children of the house, they wouldn't always have their parents' money. So they were well prepared for that.

She only hoped that one day, she might have a family just like this, or to be a mother in the way Trina was bringing up her own family. "Tori."

"Yes, Trina?"

"Come to church with us Sunday." Tori's heart skipped a beat and she practically skipped with joy. Trina rolled her head to the side and exhaled softly. "The pastor likes to announce new pregnancies, births, marriages, and etc so he can pray for blessing and good health. So I'm pretty sure my name's going to be in the bunch…We have a good pastor, he's been there for all my children. I'd like for you to be there, meet with the pastor and some others."

"I'd be happy to, sis."

"Great."

"Can I ask Zack to come?" Trina lifted her head up and nodded.

"Of course, I've wanted to meet him. See what he's like."

"Thank you."

* * *

Looks like some bonding taking place there, hopefully you enjoyed.


	34. A Family Coming Together

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 34 (A Family Coming Together)

"How was church?" Kate asked as Tori walked into the office Monday morning. She felt blissful and full of energy.

"It was fantastic." Zack and Alex enjoyed it, and of course Alex really enjoyed hanging out with Rachel, Daniel and Megan. Of course, Trina's pastor announced the baby, but it was not yet known the gender. Sinjin was hoping for another son to balance out the family. "I'm so glad Trina's finally giving me a chance."

"Yeah, we told her it would be a good thing for both of you." Kate stood up and grabbed her lab coat from the table. "Are you ready to get started? I don't expect you to know everything yet, so right now I just want you to observe."

"Okay." She was excited to actually start working on patients, but it would be some time before then. No matter how long it had been, she still needed more training before she went in and screwed something up. "So nothing too different from usual today?"

"Right, take it slow and take notes." She grabbed her veterinarian journal and smiled as she followed Kate out of the office. There was a lot left to learn, and she was eager now to learn everything. Kate looked over her shoulder and smiled. "You seem much happier. Glad Trina's finally starting to come around, huh?"

"Very. I was scared she would never decide to give me a real chance. More than ever I wanted that, so it's like the best thing about coming to New York." Kate laughed and nodded slightly.

"Trina really did miss you guys, she's let her pride dictate those last twenty years. Emma and I always felt she wanted to see you or call you, but just kept telling herself she was through and that you wouldn't even bother with her. You showing up at her door did more for her than just throw a wrench into her life plans, I think it helped her to see what she was missing from her life. You know?" Tori nodded slowly, smiling pleasantly at the thought. Always she was an important part of Trina's life, and Trina a part of hers, she just lost sight of that and pushed her sister away when she should never have done so in the first place.

"Well then, I'm glad we found her. She and I are going to keep talking to Jade, we're slowly mending our relationship again." They were going to let Jade monitor their progress until she was certain the sisters no longer had to meet with her on a regular basis.

"That's good news. Are you two doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah, we're heading to the DNA clinic with Megan." Kate turned and raised an eyebrow. "Megan's not been feeling well and she told me that she would still like to confirm that Sinjin is her biological dad, so I had her talk to Trina, and she agreed. So we went down to take that test, and we're going to check the results."

"Ah. Emma and I always assumed her father was Sinjin. In some ways she acts just like her dad, in other ways just like her mom. You know she's in Volleyball and the track team?"

"Oh! I didn't know that actually." That was just like Trina, though Trina didn't really stay on the Volleyball team long. Mostly she was involved in track, martial arts, and gymnasia. She had been a gymnast in her early years, and a cheerleader in her junior high years. "Megan's an impressive and smart girl, I love how close she is to her mom and dad. Same with Rachel and Danny. I only hope I have a family like that one day."

"I'm sure you will, Tori. What about that guy you're dating?"

"My boyfriend, Zack? He is a good man." Tori smiled at the warm beats of her heart and took a deep breath as Kate led her out to the receptionist desk.

"He has a son, right? You get along with his son?"

"Yes, Alex is a great kid." She never thought about them as a family, but it was possible. She wanted to focus on her immediate family first, however. Right now Trina's family had top priority in her life, no questions asked. "Maybe one day, I don't know what's going to happen in the future. If I did, I would have changed so many things about the past."

Kate laughed lightly and began flipping through papers on her clipboard, studying the schedule of appointments for the day. "It's a shame isn't it? The most coveted and anticipated invention of the future that everyone wants now and in the past is the time machine. 2030, and still no one has invented the time machine!"

"I know, right? There must be a reason people keep putting it off."

"No one wants to play god, I think. Can you think of all the things someone could change? Honestly, I wouldn't change anything. It's better to live life without regrets and to learn from the past mistakes and events, because those things are what make you who you are." Kate lifted her eyes up and pointed her pen at Tori. "The reason you are here right now, the reason you are who you are is because of everything that led up to this moment. Say you went back in time and stopped Trina from leaving that day. So many things could be different-up to the point that maybe even the children she has now wouldn't exist."

"Wow…"

"Then realizing that, we see that use of a time machine to change something could be a selfish act." Her eyebrows shot up and her shoulders slumped. Kate moved the clipboard to her side, holding it between her wrist and body as her fingers locked around her belt. "When people want to change something in the past, in their life, they're not thinking about how anyone else is affected. Say you went back. Trina's extremely happy with where she is in life, she loves her children, her husband, and even has great financial security. She wouldn't have had any of that if she didn't leave Las Angeles. She wouldn't have ever met me, Emma, Nancy…"

"True. Maybe that's why no one's invented it yet, they just don't want someone else changing their lives." The women laughed for a minute then Kate turned back away.

"Or they did invent it, screwed something up, and went back in time to stop themselves from inventing the time machine."

"Always possible."

"Anyway, our first appointment is set to come in about an hour, so let's get everything set up. We have a fairly busy day today, a lot of stuff to do."

"All right."

Later that night, Tori sat beside Trina, Megan and Sinjin at the clinic while waiting for the nurse to retrieve the DNA results. Trina had her arm around her daughter's shoulders while Megan was holding onto her father's hand. Tori watched the girl study the door ahead of them. She didn't look afraid, but rather confident and strong like her mom. Tori knew Megan was nervous, since the girl confided her nervousness to her already.

"No matter what happens," Megan said under her breath as she looked up to her dad, "I know you're my dad regardless. I love you, daddy." Sinjin smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. She took a deep breath and moved her head to his shoulder. "Nothing changes with this."

"I love you too honey, and no, nothing will change." DNA wasn't what made family, that much was clear. What made family were the ties, the bonds, the love and trust as well as respect. Trina looked over to Tori with a slightly nervous glance.

"Thank you for being here," she whispered.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Tori's heart lifted as Trina reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. It seemed that Trina knew she was there for her, and that's all she ever wanted. "You know I'm here for you, big sis. You and your family."

"Right." Trina looked over her shoulder at the car outside. "Is Courtney still helping mom out of the car?" Tori looked at the window with a chuckle. Holly had a cane she used to walk, and of course, Courtney was right beside her with her hand on her back as she steadied the slowly moving woman.

"Looks that way, Tri." Courtney looked exasperated, and Holly was waving her hand in the air as if she didn't want the help. Tori looked towards the children's play area where Rachel was watching Daniel play with Alex, who was here with his father. Zack was in the restroom, he was only here because Tori asked for his support, after Trina and Megan confirmed they were fine with it. After all, he was almost like family at this point. "Family is there for each other, right?"

"Yeah, it looks that way." Trina shifted in her seat as she looked to the bathroom. Zach walked out, washing his hands and heaving forth a heavy sigh. "Although this is more people than I would have liked. Megan has a track meet coming up in about a week, her team's racing against a rival school. Will you guys be there?"

"If you want me to be. I'll ask Zack if he'd like to go."

"Go where?" Zack asked as he sat down beside her. Megan leaned forward and looked over to Zack with a smile.

"My school track team is running against a rival team. I could use all the support I can get! It's next Saturday." Zack smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll try and make it."

The door opened and Holly let out a shout, "I got it, I got it!" Tori and Trina snapped their eyes in the direction of their mom, both laughing as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You practically fell over trying to get up those stairs!" Courtney defended.

"I'm old, I'm not feeble."

"Uh huh. You're just lucky I'm nice enough to not take away that cane of yours." Courtney continued to guide Holly beside her daughters. Zack stood up and let her take his chair.

"Thank you," Holly smiled appreciatively at him and took a seat while Courtney merely shook her head.

"I swear…"

"Don't mind mom," Tori laughed, "She's just on one of her grumpy days." Courtney chuckled and took a seat.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"I am not grumpy!" Holly snapped. Just then, the nurse's door opened and Megan's name was called. Since there was no one else in the waiting room, Trina just stood up with her daughter and husband, letting the nurse walk over, studying the family.

"You're all together just for this?" The nurse had some skepticism in her tone. Trina looked back Tori and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess it is a family thing." She put her hands to Megan's shoulders and looked at the nurse while Rachel, Daniel, and Alex hurried over to their parents. "So what's the verdict? Who's my baby's dad?" Her voice trembled for a second and a tear started to come to her eyes. Megan squeezed her mom's hand and leaned into her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay mom, I don't care who it is. Be strong…" Trina gazed down with pride at her daughter, then held her head up high. Tori felt a strong sense of that same pride. She studied the family, her heart swelled up, and for once she felt like this family was complete.

The nurse looked handed the paperwork to Trina, smiling softly. "Your daughter's DNA matches with your husband's." Tori nearly screamed for joy as she watched her sister's face turn to relief. Sinjin grinned widely as his daughter squealed and hugged him tight.

"I knew it!" the girl cried. Trina put her hand to her chest and sucked in a deep breath. Tori stood up and walked beside her sister, studying the paper. She brought her hand to Trina's shoulder and met her sister's joyous gaze.

"I don't think there was ever any doubt," Tori remarked. "I'm glad it's confirmed, though." Trina turned to her and took her hands into hers. Tori's heart began to pound as she watched a new emotion come over Trina. No longer was she the hardened, sharp boss that she'd first seen when she got to New York. Now, Tori was looking into the eyes of her one and only sister. Tears welled up in her own eyes as Trina pulled her into a deep hug.

"Thank you, Tori…" Tori gasped softly and lifted her hands, hugging Trina back. The rest of the family rose up, all watching the sisters. "I never doubted it either, but…I was scared…Wouldn't have made it without you here."

"Trina."

"It's going to take some time, but I know you're here for me. For the first time, it does feel like I have everything, that my family really is complete. It's good to have you back, it really is. I…love you, baby sister." Tori's heart shot up to her throat, and her tears barreled down her cheeks. Finally, her sister was finally opening up to her. She closed her eyes and tightened her embrace around her sister.

"Love you too, Trina…I'm here for you always, you know that. If you don't, then get used to it, because I'm not letting you go." Trina laughed and wiped her eyes, quick to clear her throat as she realized her tough exterior was falling. Though Tori didn't mind at all. She swept away her own tears and let her voice waver for the moment. "I never should have let you go all those years ago…but it doesn't matter, right? We're a family now."

"Right…"

* * *

Family is always there for one another, and here we see that true unity forming in light of good news.


	35. A Sister's Bond is Eternal

Estrangement

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 35 (A Sister's Bond is Eternal)

As time passed, Tori's relationship with her sister slowly healed. Tori gave it her all in her studies with Kate and was learning everything she could while working harder than she'd done in her life. Courtney's kennel was running great with two partners, since one could take charge when the other wasn't able to. Of course, the key thing was her relationship with Trina, which she was very happy to finally be back in good graces.

After a little over a year, Jade didn't have to counsel the two anymore and was able to let their relationship grow on its own. Trina eventually gave birth to a baby boy whom she named David, after their father. Tori's relationship with Zack and his son grew incredibly strong as they remained there for one another, supporting them. Alex looked up to her with respect like a mother of his own, and Zack saw this. He eventually proposed to her, and she made the decision not without consulting Trina, who urged her to say yes as she wanted to.

The wedding went well, and Jade was the maid of honor while Trina was her bridesmaid. Alex had been chosen as a ring bearer, which meant he was walking up with his new cousin Rachel, who was selected to toss the flowers and rice out onto the aisle. Since her father had been unable to hand her off, Sinjin did the honors as he was the closest relative in position to do so. After the wedding, Holly kept cheering about how Tori had finally decided to get married. The woman would not stop, nor would she stop downing the bottle of champagne meant for the bride and groom.

In late 2032, the youngest member of the entire family was born. Tori was more than happy to give birth to her firstborn daughter, Abigail Martin. Trina was ecstatic over having yet another niece to spoil. So much so that the woman did start to work towards full retirement, but she was still training someone to take her place as CEO of Gold's Gym.

As the years passed, Megan grew much like her mother. She became the best athlete at her school, was granted a full scholarship to whatever college she wanted to go to. She opted for her mom's alma mater and majored in gymnastics. In 2040 she would make placement in the Olympics, her family was extremely proud of her for that achievement.

Rachel went a different path in life, because of her medical troubles she went on to college to aim for becoming a doctor so she could help anyone else struggling with problems they were born with, such as being born prematurely.

At sixteen, with both his sisters in college or moving on ahead in life, Daniel was more than happy to be the center of attention. He was sharp in mathematics and was hoping to study math when he went onto college. Neither Trina or Sinjin had any idea where the hell he got his skills in math from, but they were more than happy with his decision. Little David was brought up the one child that didn't have to suffer any particular traumas or tragedies in life, and of course, his parents didn't spoil him too much. He did, however, have a rebellious streak in him. David and Abigail would constantly run around New York, and getting in trouble with their mothers, with that they'd look to see if Megan was rubbing off on him somehow.

He loved stories about the grandfather he never met, and was thinking about being a police officer like the man. Of course, this was stemmed by the many stories given to him by Holly herself.

Alex went on to study hotel management like his father, and hoped to run the Tipton one day. Zack finally stopped being such a workaholic after his second child was born.

Holly Vega went to be with her husband in the year 2042. On her deathbed, Tori and Trina stood together as she held their hands in hers and smiled tearfully into their mournful eyes. Their husbands and children all stood behind them, not a single dry eye was found. "You two-all I ever wanted was to see you two together." Tori sniffled and looked over to Trina. "My babies, don't cry for me. I'm eighty-two, I don't have any life left to live…and everything I ever wanted, I have with me. You have."

"It's hard to see you go," Tori said with a trembling voice. "Dad's waiting though, I guess…" Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she moved her head to Trina's shoulder and tried to quell her breaking heart. Holly's lips curved up and she slowly shook her head.

"Ten years…I've seen you two as sisters again. Raising your families, spending your lives together the way it should have been. I've never been happier, or prouder of my girls. You don't need me anymore, you have each other now."

"Mom."

"I love you both." Holly squeezed their hands and pulled them gently. They leaned forward and let her frail arms move around them. They hugged her gently, closing their eyes as she coughed dryly. "You gave me the greatest gift that I could ever ask for in my last years-to see my two babies grow up…to see the love you have for your family-for yourselves. I'm ready to go…"

Holly pulled herself upright, gently kissing her daughters on the forehead. The women leaned back upright and took a slight step back as Megan walked towards the woman. "Grandma?" Megan held up a medal and folded ribbon. She smiled tearfully as the woman looked up at her with a joyous gaze. "I wanted you to have this. My first Olympic medal…"

"Sweetie, I-"

"There might be more in the future." Megan carefully moved the ribbon around her grandmother's neck and sniffled as Holly curled her fingers around the medal. "I love you, Grandma. I wish Travis could be here…" Travis was Megan's fiancé, and one of Holly's favorite people. He was a lawyer and had to work a case right now, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't pull himself away to be there. Everyone knew Holly's heart was failing, which was why they were there, because the doctors said that she wouldn't make it past the night.

"I'm honored you would give this to me…Megan, when you have your first child, I hope you will bring it up the way your mother brought you up."

"I will."

"Good…" Holly returned her gaze to her daughters. Her chest rose slowly as her eyes began to water. Her pupils started to fade, and Tori let out a slight sob. "Trina, you know to look after your little sister, and she's always going to be counting on you. Long after I'm gone, you two will always have each other…never forget this."

"I don't think we can," Trina replied. "I'm sorry we only got ten years together, mom…"

"And they were the happiest ten years of my life, Trina." Trina started to smile as Holly released a shaky breath. "Promise me, promise me you two will always love each other, you'll always remain close." The sisters looked to one another, then back to their mom, both agreeing.

"We could never be away from each other," Tori chuckled. "Not now."

Holly let her arms fall to the bed as she tilted her head to them. "Could you two…hug each other. One last time for me, so I can see my babies happy…before I go."

"We are happy."

"Please?" Tori and Trina slowly turned to one another, both sniffling as they stepped forward and embraced one another. Their eyes closed and their tears fell upon each other's shoulders. Tori felt her sister's heart beating fast with hers, and their bodies stopped trembling. "So beautiful…" They heard a squeaking noise after a few seconds, then silence. When they separated and turned to look at their mom, they felt their hearts stop. The heart monitor's monotonous tone rang out into the room, startling the girls.

"S-She's-"

"She's in a better place," Trina responded with a quiet voice. "With Dad, looking down at us." Tori wiped a tear and bowed her head.

"I can't believe she's gone…mom and dad…"

"I'm glad we're together then. We have each other to get through this." Trina reached over with a tiny smile and Tori placed her hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze. "We can only go forward from here, I guess…with our families."

"Mom and Dad must be happy."

"Well, their daughters are together." Trina hugged her again, holding her close. "I love you baby sis." Their mother's last wish was for them to always remain close to one another. Tori would be sure to keep this promise, as would Trina. Their children would grow and eventually leave to have families and lives of their own, Megan was already well on that path herself. Their husbands wouldn't be around forever either, and in the end, that strongest and closest bond they had would be the bond between each other.

This time, there was no force in the universe that could tear them apart.

* * *

A somber ending, but a good one. This has been a great story to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. To think it was almost ended by the untimely destruction of a flash drive. Thank you for all who read and reviewed, I appreciate everything and hope you'll be around for whatever else comes this way. Let me know what you thought, and with this, another book is closed.


End file.
